Ironhide and the Kid
by Answerthecall
Summary: AU. With their daughter off to college, the Lennox's have become Foster Parents to a fourteen year old boy. Ironhide is uncomfortable with an unknown child living in the home, Anthony is shy and reserved. But family is found in unlikely places.
1. Meeting Tony

A/N: This story is a bit different from others I've written before. But it's a small plot bunny that's been eating at me for a while. Like my last story, I really have a good idea of the direction I want to take this story in. But I'm playing how it gets there by ear. Not sure how long it'll be, or how often I'll update now that school is back in session. But I hope you enjoy none-the-less. All you need to know for this is that Dark of the Moon happened, but Ironhide survived, never shot by Sentinel.

A/N #2: Ironhide will seem a tiny bit OOC the first few chapters, because of the mindset he's in now that Annabelle's gone. But once he calms down, his personality will as well. So don't worry, the initial OOC is intentional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own whatever OCs are featured in the story.

...

**CHAPTER 1  
>Meeting Tony<strong>

"I still regret to understand your reason for replacing Annabelle."

William Lennox, former NEST Soldier, since retired following Chicago, rolled his eyes slightly at Ironhide. He had lost count of how many times he had explained to his Autobot Guardian that just because Annabelle was away at college. Just because they'd entered the Foster Care Program, and just because their first Foster Kid was coming that day, did _not_ mean they were replacing her. "Ironhide, for the eight hundredth time, we're not replacing Belle. There is NO replacing Belle." Will told him, he tilted his head a bit "We told you a year ago that we planned to enter the Foster Care Program. We had this talk with you, THREE times." He noted.

"I'm just not comfortable with it, William. We know nothing about this girl-" Ironhide began.

"Boy." Will corrected the Autoobot, who currently sat nearby in his natural form "Our first Foster Child is a boy named Anthony." He explained.

"Well, I know nothing of this boy named ANTHONY. Other then his name and gender." Ironhide leaned down to Will, trying to contain his emotions "For all we all know, his "Anthony" could be a cold-blooded murderer. He could murder you both in your sleep." He then added "My job was to protect the LENNOX family. Whom this boy is not a part of. And therefore-" He began.

"Anthony is a part of our family as of the moment he arrives here." Will crossed his arms "If you do ANYTHING to scare the poor kid, I will paint you pink and send you to my niece as a Christmas present." Ironhide groaned "Most children in Foster Care have had a hellish enough life, Ironhide. So give him a chance, at the very least. Who knows, you may like him just as much as you did Belle." He noted.

Ironhide groaned quietly, trying not to give a snarky response. He could have taken this if Will and Sarah had met the boy before, in fact, he'd have commended them for it. But this whole "Foster Care" deal didn't sit right with him. Strange children you never met, being dropped off to live in your house, partake in your food, and sleep in an extra bed. "Do you know anything of the boy, at least?" Ironhide asked.

"From what the Social Worker said on the phone? He's fourteen years old. Taken from his Mother because she was unable to take care of him." Will rubbed the back of his head, thinking "I don't think anyone knows what happened to his Dad. I heard he just walked out on them, couldn't ever find him after that." He shrugged his shoulders "You now know as much about the kid as I do." He added "Other then, I think he's lived in three different states. Don't ask me why, I didn't bother to ask." He added.

Ironhide nodded his head a bit, still not totally comfortable, but perhaps feeling a little more comfortable knowing a few things. "Alright, I will permit him in the house. But if he does ANYTHING dangerous towards you or Sarah, you both are my FIRST priority." Ironhide's head tilted to the side "Unknown vehicle approaches, I take it that will be this Anthony and his "Social Worker" on their way." He note.

Will nodded his head, Ironhide transformed down, and the waiting began.

...

Anthony "Tony" Pearson had been to eight Foster Homes in the last ten years. The blond haired young man stared out the window of the car, quietly scanning the landscape of the farmland with his dark blue eyes. This was definitely going to be the most interesting Foster Home the boy had ever been to, he could just tell already. Yet Tony said nothing of this to his young Social Worker, Marie, who sat in the front seat, driving on in equal silence. He watched slowly as the Farm came into view, as well as a man leaning against a GMC Topkick.

Shifting slightly, he noted the mans military build, as well as his age. He didn't look a day over forty-five, maybe even younger, to be honest, Tony really couldn't tell. Marie slowly came to a stop in front of the driveway. Tony hesitated for a moment before grabbing his raddy old backpack off the seat beside him. Climbing out of the car, he shot the man a look, staring him up and down, noting the smile on his face. "You must be Will." Marie spoke up immediately as the two shook hands "I'm Marie, Anthony's social worker. We spoke on the phone?" She added.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you, m'am." Will caught sight of Tony, who had been hesitating to even go near him "Hey, you must be Anthony." Will said enthusiastically "Here, I'll take that for you." He nodded, taking Tony's backpack before he could say anything, and pulling it onto his own shoulder "So, anything I need to sign off on? Sarah's still at work, forgot to ask her." He laughed a little.

"Nope, he's all yours." Marie told him, popping the trunk and bringing out Tony's lone suitcase "I'll be back for my monthly inspection. You, STAY out of trouble." She scolded Tony calmly, then turned to Will "You... Good luck." She stated, flatly.

_Nice lady._ Will thought to himself.

Tony stared at Will slowly, a lopsided smile on his face, Will smiled back. "I don't bite." Will teased, taking his suitcase next "Don't know if they told you, but I'm Will, just Will. No sir or Mr. Lennox, before you ask. We aren't formal in my house." Looking down at the young teenager, he smiled "What about you, do I call you Anthony or Tony?" He asked.

"I prefer Tony." Came the boy's shy reply, his voice was quiet, and nervous "Only my Mom ever called me Anthony, I never was a fan of it." He admitted, Will nodded his head slowly "You didn't have to take my stuff, you know." He added.

"Trying to be nice, kid." Will replied, nodding towards the farm "Come on, lets get you settled. Then you can come out and meet Ironhide." Will patted the side of the Topkick, Tony tilted his head "I hope they mentioned him, kid. Because frankly, if not, I'm a little afraid of your reaction." He added.

Tony simply stared at the Topkick in confusion, yet slowly followed Will up to the house. The inside was even bigger than the exterior of the home made it look, which really was saying something. Will led him up the stairs, Tony simply stared into each room, observing it all. "You have a daughter?" Tony asked, Will turned and nodded "She at school?" He asked.

"Yep, Florida State." Will nodded "You'll probably meet her eventually since Christmas is coming around." He noted.

Tony nodded his head slowly as Will led him towards a bedroom right next to Annabelle's. Inside it was made up much nicer than ninety percent of the other homes he'd lived in. A nice big bed near the corner, decorated in neutral colors, a dresser to the side, a rather big closet, a desk in one corner, and a TV attached to the wall. They definitely had money, Tony noted, how much he didn't know but it didn't really matter. "Whoa, when they said I had my own room here, never thought it would be THIS nice." He admitted, he turned to Will with a smile "I don't think I've even HAD a room this nice before." He noted.

"Well, you do now." Will set Tony's things down, then turned to the boy "Get yourself settled, then I'll take you to meet Ironhide." He added.

"Who's Ironhide, anyway?" Tony asked.

"My family guardian, I guess they never told you... We have an Autobot living with us." Tony's eyes widened, stunned into silence at Will's response "Guy's a bit uneasy about a new addition. I was thinking maybe if you met, you might... You know... Put him at ease?" Tony continued to nod, mouth half open and agape "After that, I thought we might, hang out a bit, you know, get to know each other." He added.

"Sure, I can do that." Tony smiled, he nodded "Uhhhh, he's not... Unfriendly, right?" He asked, nervously.

"Depends on what mood you get him in." Will chuckled, leaving Tony to get settled.

Somehow, the boy already knew that meant that he had to earn his trust, just like everyone else in the home. He sighed, sitting on the bed for a moment. So the Father was an ex-Military Officer, the Mother was a nurse, and now, they had an Autobot protector. Social Services had certainly picked an odd choice of family this time. Tony sighed, he peered out the window in his new room, staring out at the truck, the Autobot. Somehow the size of his alt mode really did not help his nerves at all either. He had to be one _huge _Autobot.

Shifting a bit, he thought quietly to his last legal guardian, whom had been killed in Chicago. Perhaps that was the source of his fear, perhaps not, but either way, he was a little nervous. He slowly unpacked his things and set them around where he found them most comfortably placed. It took a few minutes to find his way to the front door, and outside where Will and Ironhide seemed to be waiting. "So, I guess your Truck is Ironhide?" Will turned, and nodded "H-Hi."

As Ironhide transformed, it was all Tony could do not to wet himself in fear. Ironhide knew his large black robotic form was intimidating, only double by the cannons. But if this kid had any intention of staying, he HAD to see his real form. "His signs show he is underfed, and small for his age." Ironhide noted, staring at Tony up and down "Don't be afraid kid, don't give me a reason to use my cannons, and I won't." He noted.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too?" Ironhide grunted at Tony's greeting as the young teen turned his head to Will "He scares me."

Will glared up at Ironhide in a "play nice" way, then gently set his hand on Tony's shoulder. "He's going to play nice, don't worry. He just takes a while to warm up to new people." He noted, as he patted Tony on the shoulder "Think of him as our own personal bodyguard. Which I figured would give you more of a sense of I don't know... Security?" Tony stared at Will "Let's put it this way, our house has never been robbed. We've never been hurt. And underneath his toughness, he's a great guy." He noted.

"Yeah, I guess that _is_ comforting." Tony replied, he looked up at Ironhide "If you're worried about me being some psycho or something, you can relax. If anything my past Foster Parents have sometimes been psycho." He did his best to at least make some form of peace with the Autobot "Honest, you have NOTHING to worry about." He added.

"We shall see, Anthony." Ironhide noted "You'll have to gain my trust as everyone who crosses this threshold does."

All Tony could think when he heard that was one simple word: _LOVELY_.

...

A/N: So what do you guys think? I have the next couple of chapters finished, but I want to know if anyone's interested in where this goes before I post up Chapter 2. :)


	2. Adjusting

**CHAPTER 2  
>Adjusting <strong>

Ironhide heard the door slowly open at nearly four in the morning. Immediately he was on red alert, he quickly scanned every room, the master bedroom, the living room, everywhere, even the boy, Tony's room. Yet, to his surprise, he didn't find Tony in his room, rather he found him stepping out of the home. What he was doing in his pajamas and a robe in the dead of winter could only be Ironhide's guess. Yet, as much as he didn't like anyone replacing Annabelle, as he saw it, he carefully inched forward from his parking spot to watch the boy.

He'd half expected the boy to run away in fear, of him, or perhaps, the home. But rather than that, Tony simply made his way to a stump near the front door, and seated himself there. He watched the boy, curiously, cautiously, but the boy did little more than sit on the stump, and stare up into the sky, hugging the robe to his body. Slowly transforming, Ironhide stepped forward, Tony's head jerked over at the somewhat-loud sound as the robot stood up straight. "If yer cold, I'd take advantage of the HOME you've been provided." Ironhide noted, he crossed his arms "Why are you out so late, Anthony?" He questioned.

"I've told you already, it's Tony." Tony tried to convince him.

"I'm sticking to Anthony unless I change my mind."

Tony shifted uneasily, feeling as though Ironhide saw him as an imposing force for one reason or another. Yet he sighed a bit, and looked up at the mech, showing no ounce of fear. After all he was the Lennox Family guardian. Perhaps he had just scared him when he hadn't been in his room. "To be honest?" Tony began, taking a deep breath "The first night is always the hardest, Ironhide. It's odd sleeping in a new bed, in a new house. I usually just go somewhere for alone time, somewhere quiet." He then added "This seemed like as good a place as any." He noted.

"Not in nearly freezing temperatures. William nor Sarah would approve." Ironhide noted "On top of this, you need to check with me before you go anywhere, kid. I'm not psychic, I can't look out for you if I have no idea where you are." He sighed "You should know, Anthony, that anything could happen. Especially if I am in stasis, or as you would put it "asleep"." He then added "If you leave the room and don't check in with me before doing so again-" He began.

"I get it, Ironhide, I apologize, I'll keep it in mind." Tony replied.

Ironhide sighed, he took a seat beside Tony, figuring he may as well. The kid seemed like the type who wouldn't budge, he seemed stubborn, and perhaps lonely. Not unlike a young Ironhide had once been. "They're good people, y'know. You have no reason to fear sleep." Ironhide told him, in an attempt to get the boy out of the freezing cold "Primus knows they raised their daughter into quite the fine young lady. And whether I agree with this whole thing or not, I will tell you that yer in good hands." He noted.

"Can I ask what you have against me?" Tony asked.

"Nothing personal, kid. I'm weary of anyone I don't know." Ironhide tilted his head a bit "Believe me, I want you to prove me wrong. I like kids, so gaining my trust should be easy, so long as you don't step out of line." He looked down at him slowly "I hope I didn't scare you TOO much." He noted "I simply wanted to be sure you understood how protective I am of Will and his wife." He stared at Tony "I guess of you too now, even if I don't trust you completely, it's still my job to protect _all _of the Lennox family." He added.

"So you're protecting me, from me." Tony half-joked.

"Don't be a smart-ass, boy." Ironhide turned to Tony, leaned forward, and stared him square in the eyes "Jokes like that will get you nowhere with me. You want to get on my good side? Want to be my pal? Don't joke about my job." Tony gulped a bit "Being a Guardian ain't easy, and it ain't all fun. But I take it very seriously and I expect you to do the same, understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

Ironhide eyed the boy with his optics a bit, wondering if he may have been too harsh to the boy. But quickly wrote it off, this wasn't Annabelle, a child he had known for all her life, this was some child he had never met before that day. He had every right to be suspicious of the boy, and there was no law that said he had to warm up to him right away. "But I will try and be a little... Nicer." Ironhide told him, albeit, inside he wished he hadn't "But first, you need to get inside, it's freezing, you've had enough time out, right?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready-"

"At least go out and get some warm clothing." Ironhide noted.

Tony sighed, he had a feeling that the two of them would be clashing like this for a very long time. Whether or not he was correct remained to be seen, but he hoped he was wrong. After all, he wanted to cause no trouble at his new Foster Home. "Fine, fine. I'll go inside." Tony groaned, he looked up at the large mech as he stood up "Are you going to nag me _every _single day?" He asked.

"Depends on if you're going to be a pain in my aft every single day." Ironhide grunted.

Tony smirked, Ironhide smirked back. Clearly these two were without a doubt, the perfect foils for one-another. Now the problem would be getting along, and getting through this initial hostility. To Tony, that would be easy, he always had that one person at his new home. It was a given, he'd just get to know him, talk to him a bit, enjoy himself.

What he didn't realize was that getting along with Ironhide was _not_ going to be that easy.

...

Sarah took the day off that morning so that she, Tony, and Will could get to know each other better. Of course, that day, Tony was going to get his first experience on life on the farm. They didn't have it just for show, after all, the farm had belonged to Will's family. It was big, with lots of open spaces. Will stared over at Tony, who seemed to eye Ironhide from afar, watching him carefully. "Don't worry too much about him." Will noted, Tony turned to him "That old war bot is all bark and no bite, honest." he added.

"If the way he acts towards me is his bark... I'm glad he doesn't have a bite." Tony replied, he stared at Will "I really don't think he likes me much. I went out for fresh air last night and he acted like I had just killed the cat." He added, Will chuckled slightly "What? What's so funny?" He asked.

Will shook his head slightly, staring at Tony. "Nothing, he just probably thought you were running away. Bell tried it twice." Will replied, Tony cocked an eyebrow slightly "Mine and Sarah's daughter, they had a close bond. So you can only IMAGINE if you have it that bad, how bad she had it." He then added, rather amused "Especially when she went into her rebellious phase. Which was when she tried to run away with her boyfriend at the time." He added.

"What did Ironhide do?" Tony asked.

"Followed their car, grabbed the bumper, and dragged it all the way back." Will held up three fingers "On three separate occasions." He added.

Tony laughed a little, amusement in his features. Though he now knew that there was no possible way he was going to run away from the home now. He'd done so before, but he had a feeling this time, Ironhide wouldn't allow it. Sure, he didn't like him, but he'd probably not expect some kid he didn't know rejecting the Lennox's in such a manner. "So, do you ever think he'll like me? Or am I going to spend my entire time here dodging his half-protectiveness, and half-"I hate your guts" attitude?" He asked.

"He's still getting used to Belle being out of state. Don't take it personally." Will explained, putting a hand on his shoulder "Trust me, Tony, Ironhide will get to liking you eventually. Just give him time." He added, than nodded "Now come on, bud. Get those buckets. I know it sucks, but if you live here, we do live on a farm, a WORKING farm." Tony nodded his head a bit "I'm not going to ask you to do much. And you probably won't be doing this. But in case you have no choice, I need to teach you to milk our cow." He added.

Tony smiled, and nodded. "To tell you the truth, I've always been curious as to how you do that." Tony replied, a bit excited "Just, don't be surprised if I take a while to figure it out." He then admitted "I hope they told you about my non-verbal. It makes learning things a little harder." He explained.

Will nodded, they hadn't told him about that, but now that he knew, he'd definitely keep it in mind. He'd have to do some research on it with Sarah, obviously if this kid had a disability, they could handle it. But they'd have to know what they were going to have to handle at least. "They didn't. But don't worry, I'll take it slow on you. Then we'll head over to the stables." Tony seemed to brighten up a bit "Do you ride?" He asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to learn that too." Tony admitted.

"Well then, Sarah can give you a short first lesson today." Will replied, nodding his head "I ride a little, but she's much better at it. Trust me, kid, you don't want to learn from me." Tony laughed a little as Will put his arm around him "Come on, the barn is this way." He noted.

Ironhide watched from a distance, sinking down on his tires at the sight. Will had stated that this boy was not there to replace Annabelle. Yet, as he watched the two, he couldn't help but think of her, Will treated him no different than he had treated her. How in the world was this _not_ replacing Annabelle? He sighed, and drove back slowly, convinced not to say anything unless this boy really started to just get too close.

After all, it was temporary, they had _no_ intentions of keeping the kid. He could deal with a temporary replacement, he told himself. Or at least, he **hoped** it would be temporary.


	3. The Thing About Guilt

******CHAPTER 3**  
><strong>The Thing About Guilt<strong>

Time didn't heal all wounds, Ironhide still felt Annabelle's absence. And after a month of his presence, the Tony problem didn't seem to get any better for him. He still felt like he was just a replacement for her, he'd started to attend her High School even! Tony wasn't so bad, he supposed. He was well-behaved, polite, and rather bright in school. He'd kept his word to calling him "sir", and he'd treated Will and Sarah right. But much to his chargin, all these things were making Will and Sarah very close to him.

He'd seen Will and Sarah pull him into a hug, kiss him on the head. He'd seen through his scans them bidding the boy goodnight. Ironhide shuddered a bit, this boy was not going to replace the youngling he'd come to love and care for, he told himself. He watched Tony closely as the boy and Sarah gently brushed the hair on the horse they'd designated as the boy's. They'd bought a new one a few months before Tony came, and while the other three family members had their own horse, they hadn't been sure what they'd do with the fourth. Whom they'd rescued from a bad owner.

In a way, he was perfect for Tony, both being brought to the Lennox's to be safe. Ironhide grunted, he _knew_ there was a reason he disliked horses. He watched as Tony made his way down from the stable with Sarah. The boy looked up, noticing Ironhide nearby. "I'm starting to think he's stalking my every move." Tony half muttered to the woman, who stared at him "I know you and Will say he's harmless, but I really don't think he likes me." He added.

"Ironhide's adjusting, sweetie, just like you." Sarah replied, she put her hands on her hips "Belle really only left for college a few days before you came here. You just need to give him time to adjust." She explained.

Will and Sarah had been telling Tony that for the last month, yet he still didn't feel like things were getting any better. Taking a deep breath, he simply nodded his head, and stared at Sarah. "By the time he's adjusted, I'll probably be gone." Tony replied bluntly "I've had people at homes dislike me before, but, man... He _really _resents me." He added.

"Why not try finding common ground with him?" Sarah asked, then added "At any rate, I'm off to the Market, Will's still having lunch with Epps." She told him, then nodded "You two are going to be alone together for a few hours. So don't be TOO rough on him, okay?" Tony nodded his head and allowed Sarah to pull him into a one-armed hug before she headed towards Ironhide "That goes double for you, big guy. I'm taking MY car, you have Tony duty. If I come home and find anything wrong-" She began.

"Why must I be the one to babysit? Can he not watch HIMSELF?" Ironhide groaned.

"You didn't have that excuse when you babysat Belle. Don't give me that with Tony." Sarah smacked his hood, a little irritated with Ironhide now "We're trying to make him feel WELCOME, Ironhide. So stop acting like a five year old on a temper tantrum." Ironhide fell onto his tires a little more, as usual, the sharpness in Sarah's voice even made him listen "He's having enough trouble making friends at school. I think he's lonely." She then added "Just hang out with him. You'd be surprised at what you two actually have in _common_." She added, before finally leaving.

Ironhide cursed under his breath, knowing he'd have to do as she said. Otherwise he'd be chastised for it later. Transforming, he made his way over to Tony, crouched low, and stared at him. "Alright kid, yer stuck with me for the next few hours. So let's get one thing straight. Any funny business or trouble, and I'll report you to the Lennox's." He told him flatly, Tony nodded, figuring that "I'm sure you have some form of 'homework'." He noted.

"It's Saturday." Tony replied.

Ironhide frowned slightly, seating himself down, now throughly convinced this boy was out to make him miserable. Tony stared at Ironhide, he stared back, it went on like that for a few minutes before Tony broke the silence. "So what human stuff do you at least... Tolerate, doing?" Tony asked, staring at him calmly "I don't have much to do really, but I'm open for anything to pass the time." He added.

"I like the lake, you can go swimming, or whatever and I can relax." Tony's face went tomato red upon the word "swimming" "What? I thought young humans liked swimming." It hit him not long after "Don't tell me at fourteen years old you don't know how to swim." He noted.

Tony stared at Ironhide with a hard glare, feeling quite a bit offended by the way the mech had said that. Ironhide suddenly realized he may have just hit a nerve. "Yeah, because when I was little my pothead Mother would have been a great teacher." He shook his head a bit, then added "And my Dad was certainly around enough to give me a lesson." He added with blatant sarcasm "After all I was lucky to get a postcard every year from him." He muttered.

Ironhide paused for a moment, that really _had_ been insensitive of him. Sure he hadn't really known all of the details, and he still didn't. Nor did he entirely trust the boy, he still had no reason to be as nasty as he had been. Whether he had known details or not. "I apologize." Tony eyed the mech, surprised by the two simple words he spoke "That was an insensitive comment for me to make." He sighed a bit "Do you play sports?" He asked.

"I dabble in basketball." Tony replied.

"You'll have to do more than dabble to beat me, even using my holoform, boy." Ironhide said, somewhat-cockily "That's my game right there, as you might say." He noted.

"You're on." Tony grinned back.

...

Will Lennox had expected to return home to a lot of things. Tony and Ironhide locked in "Sudden Sudden Death" overtime was not one of them. It was official to him that their rivalry was hitting ridiculous levels. Considering Tony was covered in scrapes from the game and Ironhide didn't look to be letting up. "Alright, that's it. You're done, both of you." Will finally made his way forward, taking the ball from Tony "Come on guys, you can't even have a FRIENDLY game of Basketball?" He asked, annoyed.

"Only because Ironhide's a sore loser." Tony muttered.

"Me? a sore looser! Ha, you traveled more times than I can count and I let you have the points anyway!"

Tony, now getting visibly frustrated himself looked as though he was about to wail on Ironhide. Clearly getting tired of his treatment of him. Will simply held up an arm. "Tony, don't even think about it." Tony stared at him with a huff "Get inside, and I'll be inside to look at those scrapes in a minute." Tony didn't look ready to leave by any means "_Now_." He stated.

Tony shot Ironhide a glare before heading away from the basketball hoop near the back they had used. Just by the look in Will's eyes, Ironhide knew he was less-than-thrilled with him right now. "REALLY IRONHIDE!" Will screamed as soon as Tony was in the house "Look, man. This stops NOW." Ironhide looked to the side.

"I did nothing wrong." He argued.

"You beat the crap out of him! Did you see the scrapes!" Will replied, very flustered, and it showed "I get it, you miss Annabelle, you wish she was here instead of him. But Tony hasn't wanted ANYTHING other than to be friends with you." He noted, Ironhide turned to Will slowly "He's afraid to even go near you, man." He added.

"I just don't trust him Will-"

"Because he's a Foster Kid, right? Well guess what Ironhide. When _I _was Tony's age, I was a Foster Kid who came here."

Those words hit Ironhide hard, now understanding exactly why Will and Sarah were Fostering. "The only difference between Foster Kids, and Annabelle.." Will began, looking down at the ground "Is that Foster Kids have NO ONE and NOTHING to their name. All the kids want is understanding and to be treated like everyone else." He noted "So far, you've done a good job of making him feel like an unwanted stray dog." He added.

Ironhide fell silent, alright, now he felt like a _real _jerk. He may still not have liked the kid, but he now wished he had understood "Foster Care" better. Especially now that he knew that someone like Will had been in it. His friend, his ally, someone he considered a brother. And now he was angry at him, and the weapons specialist definitely could not blame him. "I've been a real jerk, haven't I?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yeah, you have. I don't care if you like him or not Ironhide, because he's not going anywhere." Will stared him down "But please Ironhide, just treat him like a human being and not some piece of garbage. He's a good kid, Sarah and I really like him." He looked down a the ground "And he reminds me way too much of me to see him feel like he's alienated." He then added "Can you just be nice to him for me?" He asked.

Ironhide stared down at his friend, then back at the room where he could see Tony on his bed. The boy was holding his knees to his chest, and his energy levels suggested this whole event had very much upset him. Ironhide sighed, curse his soft spot for kids, he felt _really_ bad. "Very well, I will apologize and do my best to be good to the boy." He looked at Will "If you trust him, I will put my faith in your good judgement." He added.

"Thank you, Ironhide." Will nodded his head "It means a lot."

Will left slowly as Ironhide stared after him, feeling more than a little upset. Maybe it was only right for him to give the human boy a chance. He still wasn't sure he'd come to like the kid, but he'd at the very least, work on tolerating him.


	4. Trying

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this so far. This is the quickest reviewed story I've written so far. :) Would love to see some reviews from the people who have faved/alerted, but not reviewed yet too. :)

...

**CHAPTER 4  
>Trying<strong>

The tapping on Tony's bedroom window that night made him nearly jump out of his skin. The boy turned his head, quietly wondering if he had a balcony. Unsure, he decided to simply check, and opened the blinds calmly. Of course, the moment he saw Ironhide, he nearly closed them again. But Ironhide held up a hand a bit. "Relax kid, I come in peace." He then nodded "Can you hear me clearly, or do we need to open the window?" He asked.

"I can hear you fine." Tony replied, quietly.

"Look, I've been a real jerk to you." Ironhide began, his voice quiet, and calm "I can be a VERY rough guy sometimes, but... I guess it's just that I've been around their daughter so long that... Having some new and strange kid-"

"Made it feel like I was an intruder?"

Ironhide's optics fell a bit, Tony sat there, shifting the covers over his waist. Ironhide had waited until that night, where they could talk alone, and he was nearly ready for bed. He took a deep breath, and stared at Tony. "Look kid, I don't dislike you. I'm just not COMFORTABLE with you either. Not yet, at least. Please, give me time, and it will change." Tony looked down, and Ironhide sighed "It shouldn't matter what I think anyway, boy. Since both Will and Sarah quite like you." He admitted.

"Yeah, well, I like them too. They're nice." Tony noted, and stared at Ironhide "But if we keep bickering, I'm afraid they'll kick me out." He noted.

Ironhide's optics softened a little, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Tony may not have seen it yet, but he did. They were coming to slowly love this boy as their own, and if that would stick he didn't know. But he did know their bickering would in no way stop it. "I'll tell you what, I'll stop my bickering with you..." Tony turned his head, now interested "If you give me a chance to truly get to know you. It will give you a chance to prove you're a good kid to me." He noted.

Tony stared at Ironhide, suspicious a bit. "You're not going to try and trick me into something again, are you?" He asked.

"No, I promise to be one hundred percent fair. Like I've said, don't give me a reason to use my cannons and I won't." Ironhide noted, he stared at Tony, hopefully "Give me a chance to prove to you that though I don't... Trust you all that much, yet." He paused "I'm not such a bad mech either." He explained.

Tony stared at Ironhide, noting the genuine look in his optics. Ironhide didn't like him, not yet anyway, but he was giving him a chance to show him why he _should _like him. As well as apologizing, and lord knew for Ironhide that was a big step. He'd only been there a month, and already, Tony knew that was a big step for a mech like him. "Alright, I'll give you a chance, if you're going to give me one." Tony told him, eyeing the mech slowly "I'm still scared of you though, and I hope you realize that." He admitted.

"You don't really have to be, not like I'm gonna stick you in a cage." Tony brought himself to chuckle, just a little "Now, get to sleep, youngling. It's nearly midnight, Will and Sarah gave you a bedtime of ten. I'll let it slide for now, take that as a gift." He nodded his head, and turned around as Tony laid in his bed slowly, and looked out "For the record, though it is hard to have you here... You are good for them." He noted, and turned his head "And I believe they may very well be good for you." He added.

Tony watched as Ironhide headed towards his usual area. Wondering for a moment if he had Ironhide all wrong. Perhaps Ironhide didn't see him as a threat, perhaps Will and Sarah had been right. He was simply suffering from separation anxiety from Annabelle, why that was, Tony had no way of knowing. He sighed, turning and turning off his lamp, he closed his eyes slowly, falling into a deep slumber. He'd think about it more in the morning, when Ironhide was supposed to start giving him a chance.

Things were certainly going to get interesting come tomorrow, he noted. All he could hope for was that Ironhide would really keep to his word.

...

The honking of the horn that morning nearly made Tony jump out of his skin. He peered out the window, seeing that Ironhide's holoform leaned against his truck form. He was a tall, older man, greying hair, a grey mustache, some obvious wrinkles, but built like a body builder. Opening the window, Tony peered looked out. "Get dressed, eat, and get your butt out here kid. The Lennox's are gone for the day." He then added "And we should get this whole 'getting to know each other' thing, started." He noted.

Tony stared at him, he blinked, and nodded his head before closing the window. _He wastes no time, does he?_ He thought to himself.

He carefully got ready, rushing out the door as to not keep the mech waiting. He had a feeling if he kept him waiting for more than an hour, he might get quite annoyed by him. Tony stopped for a moment, should he trust him again? He paused for a moment, yeah, he figured. What did he have to lose? Ironhide had seemed genuine the night before, maybe he'd be genuinely kind after all. "So..." Tony made his way over, setting his hand on his real form "What are we doing, anyway?" He asked.

"William tells me you're a fan of boxing, I happen to be a fan myself." Tony tilted his head a bit, and nodded "Well, there's this gym Will and I sometimes volunteer at. I thought perhaps ye could show me what you've got." Tony tightened up a little "Not against me, kid. I have no intention of boxing a child, I could seriously hurt you, even in this form." He noted.

Tony nodded his head slowly, taking a deep breath. "I've never actually fought. You'd have to teach me." Tony replied "I mostly watch boxing." He explained.

Ironhide sighed, this kid was killing him, even if Will had ben the one to misinform him. He took a deep breath, he'd trained kids at the gym before, he could do it again. The kid may not be any good, but he, like Ironhide, was trying to make this work. "Alright, I can teach you the basics. But yer going to have to pay REAL close attention. I've been doing what you call "Boxing" since..." He paused "You know what, I'm not finishing that sentence as you'll crack jokes, just like everyone else does." He noted.

"You're all pretty old, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"By your standards, kid? We're all pretty much ancient." Ironhide snorted "But we wage every thousand years. So I'm actually about Will's age in human standards." He noted.

"So forty-five thousand then?" Tony asked.

Ironhide smirked, if there was one thing he liked about this kid, it was that. The fact he wasn't afraid to be cheeky around him, sure if he ever insulted him, he'd probably regret it. But he appreciated someone with a good sense of humor, if anything. "Okay, so I'm a little older." Ironhide said, hiding the fact he was around fifty "But you, boy, will never know it." He added.

"I'd say you're about fifty-six, going by your 'holoform'." Tony replied, having learned the name from Will.

Ironhide stared at Tony, the boy was very intelligent if he had deduced his _exact _age like that. Was the boy some sort of genius? Ironhide couldn't tell, but suddenly, he wouldn't be surprised. He was certain the boy wasn't a certified genius, but all it would take was a test. "They said you were smart, but that's a scary level of smart. You'd have to really study my profile to figure that out." Ironhide noted, looking Tony up and down "You ever take that 'Genius Test'?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm just good at that kind of stuff." Tony shrugged his shoulders "I wouldn't do well with tests due to my non-verbal, so it's sort of..." He paused "It basically means I don't learn things by reading that well, I don't take tests well. And it makes me kind of immature." He attempted to explain to Ironhide "Which is exactly why I've never tried. But trust me, I'm smart, but I'm no genius. All you have to do is see my Science and Math grades to prove that." He laughed.

Ironhide chuckled a bit, and nodded. He did enjoy the boy's honesty, most teens weren't so open about their problems, not even Annabelle. So he was impressed by him, without any doubt. "You're still rather smart, I'm impressed." He noted, as Tony climbed into his alternate mode "William says other than those two classes, you excel in school." He noted.

"Yeah, well, some things I'm better at than others." Tony admitted "We'll see how High School goes." He noted.

"I thought you were in High School?"

"No the local ones a Junior High School too. I'm still in eighth grade." Tony clearly had been held back a year at some point, but didn't want to openly admit that "Lots of factors caused that, but basically things went to hell in my life for a while." He admitted, Ironhide's holoform nodded casually "I don't really want to talk about it, but lets just say I wasn't ALWAYS a good kid like I am now." He then admitted "And it wasn't my fault I was that way either." He added.

Ironhide stared at Tony for a moment, wondering what he meant. Yet he didn't pry, this was supposed to be a way to get to know each other better. But to pry into obviously very personal matters was not his place, not now anyway. Slowly, he pulled out of the farm, and headed for the dirt road. If anything, he figured, this whole thing was going to be nothing short of interesting.


	5. Common Ground

**CHAPTER 5  
>COMMON GROUND<strong>

Tony remembered the one time he'd been in a gym. He'd been with his Dad, who had worked out, a lot. It was the reason that when he was side-by-side with him, Tony looked like a whimp. Meanwhile, his Father, Jared, looked like he'd eaten the Rock and absorbed his muscle mass. The gym was filled with A LOT of people like that, the difference being they all seemed friendly, his Dad, well... Tony shook off the memory of his parents, his childhood hadn't been great, he hadn't been abused, ever, but he'd experienced horrors like that first hand.

Tony cringed, ever so slightly, he rarely had memories, but when he did, they hit hard. He was sure there were a lot of kids with those problems, especially foster kids. Ironhide noted the look on Tony's face, and gently reached forward. He set his hand onto the boy's shoulder, noticing how tense he was. "Hey, kid." Tony jumped, as if just noticing him "Ye okay? If ye don't like it here, we can leave and do something else." He explained.

"I'm fine... Bad memories, it's no big deal." Tony replied, attempting to simply shrug it off "So, when do you want to start this up, I got the gloves on. I'm ready whenever you are." He stated quickly.

Ironhide knew the way he was acting, he wasn't blind, nor stupid. Nor was he a particularly good liar, and because of that he knew when a person was lying. Ironhide stared at Tony, than thoughtfully followed the trail of his eyes. "You know, they all look tough." Ironhide tried to assure Tony, observing what may have been the problem "But I know everyone here personally. And they're the biggest bunch of softies I've ever met." He then added "No one here will hurt you." He noted.

"I'm not afraid of that."

"Yeah, ye are. I may only have one good optic, but I still see quite well." Ironhide snorted.

"What happened to that 'optic' anyway?"

Ironhide fell silent, he stared at Tony, surprised he had dared asked him about that. Frankly he didn't want to talk about his creators right then, much like Tony, his living environment when he was very young had been bad. That was all he ever said about his scar, that his Father Creator was an abusive, drunk, monster that he hoped was rotting deep within The Pit. He was a terrible mech, sober, OR on High Grade, and to even think about him brought great pain to the normally calm and collected mech.

"I will leave it at this. There was a day where I could very well have used 'Foster Care'." Ironhide explained, not wanting to go any further "So, I've been told you have bullies at this school of yours." Tony nodded affirmatively "While I don't condone unnecessary violence. Let's start with showing you a bit of self-deffense." Ironhide noted "This is a JAB." He did a quick jab into the air "RIGHT HOOK." He gave a right hook in the air "And THIS is an UPPERCUT." Ironhide finally showed this off "These are the three most basic moves in boxing.." He noted, he then added "I'm going to shout them out, and you're going to throw them at me." He noted.

"You want me to HIT you?" Tony asked.

"Trust me kid, I've taken far worse punches then yer about to dish out." Ironhide smirked a bit "Hit me with your best shot." He added.

Shout after shout, move after move, Ironhide became more and more impressed. Tony was a natural at it, he moved with grace, each punch becoming a little deadlier then the last. Had this boy been up against a real human, and not a holoform, he might have kept his opponent on their toes. "You're a natural, kid. Now, defensive stance." Ironhide nodded as Tony brought his arms up a bit in front of him, staring at Ironhide "Now I'm not going to hit anything but the gloves." He noted.

"You're going to punch BACK?" Tony gulped.

"Stay on yer toes." Ironhide smirked.

Ironhide threw back his gloved hand, and slammed forward. To his amazement, Tony was quick to block, and counter with a swift jab to the stomach. It had actually been hard enough to knock Ironhide back a little. Ironhide's eyes widened quite a bit, who was this kid? He could see that this boy had seen boxing before. Had his Father or Mother been involved in the sport? Ironhide stared at Tony curiously. "Yer a natural, kid, really." Ironhide stared at Tony "How did you get this good?" He asked.

"My Dad." Tony muttered, he stared at Ironhide "I never boxed but when I was little I saw him do this a lot."

"Was yer Dad a boxer?" Ironhide asked.

The look on Tony's face could only be described as one of pain. Ironhide got the feeling that his Father was no boxer, and that those moves he picked up were not in any ring. Tony didn't show any apparent signs of former abuse, recent, or even as a child. At least, from what his scans could see. So who had these moves been used on? Ironhide took a deep breath, removing the boxing gloves. Tony had already begun to do the same, and slowly walk away. "You know..." Tony stopped, and turned to Ironhide "My Dad was a real piece of work too. I know how ye feel." He noted.

"My Dad isn't a bad guy, he loved me. He just can't take care of me." Tony shook his head "He's getting help, he really is."

Tony shook his head, clearly in denial, he headed to put the boxing gloves back. Ironhide knew this feeling all too well, it was denial. He remembered the "getting help" part most. For the first time, Ironhide actually sympathized with the boy. Perhaps he wasn't as bas as he thought, he actually reminded Ironhide slightly of himself. He considered for a moment, whether to tell Will of what he believe to be his secret. But he for once, chose not to. He didn't want to put Tony in a rough spot, even if they weren't exactly on the best of terms.

He didn't want any child to go through what he had to.

...

Tony sat awake in bed that evening, mid-way into a book. He hadn't realized that it was late until the door creaked open and Will came into the room. "Hey bud, it's time for bed." Will noted, Tony turned his head slowly to look at him "It's almost midnight, way past your bedtime." He noted.

Tony set the book on his nightstand, then looked over at Will. For the last month, Tony had formed a bond with him and Sarah that he couldn't explain. Every Foster Home before it had been somewhere between okay, to a living hell. He'd never been able to look at them as real parents, even though his own ones had been far from good ones. But he and Sarah really felt like real parents, even now. Most Foster Parents never cared when he went to bed, but as weird as it was, he liked having a bed time.

"I'm sorry, Will. Didn't notice." Tony replied, laying his head down on the pillow "Did I keep you guys up?" He asked.

"Not at all, I just saw the light when coming up."

Will made his way over and smiled, pulling the covers over Tony a bit. The boy was still not used to being tucked in, but yet again, it was something he was really growing to like. Will leaned a hand over and gently stroked his hair for a moment, Tony let him too. That was new, as he never let most of his Foster Parents touch him in that way. But with Will, or even with Sarah, he liked it, he liked it a lot. If his Father couldn't come for him, he knew he could get used to living there, he really could.

Will stared at Tony calmly, looking thoughtful. Tony knew that Will wanted to say "I love you", his eyes said it. But Tony knew it was too early for either of them to say anything. It had only been a month, and this feeling of mutual 'love' the three of them felt could have simply been a false belief. "Still scared of Ironhide?" Will asked, rather than saying the statement Tony almost wished he would, as he sat on his bed.

"Nah, he's starting to get nicer, at least." Tony replied, quietly.

"Good, because I don't want my son, and my Guardian fighting." Will replied.

Tony stared at Will, and smiled a bit, sure he probably meant "foster son". But Tony felt his heart well up at the statement, his own Father had never actually called him that, and it felt good. Will leaned in slowly, kissing his forehead ever so gently. "Goodnight, bud." Will whispered, quietly "Sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning." He noted.

Will flicked off the light, and exited the room slowly. Tony sighed, wondering if any of them would ever work up the courage for the "L" word. Sure, he had hope, a lot of hope, his Dad would get better. That the state would consider him a fit parent, and not a drunk, not a wife abuser like he'd been deemed. He knew his Mom would never kick her pot habit, she'd smoked it when she was pregnant with him, and she was lucky that didn't cause any severe problems on account of it. But his Dad, he'd always held out hope for his Dad.

Yet he also liked it here, here with the Lennox's it felt like home, like he belonged somewhere. He let his eyes close, and his body drift off to sleep as he left these thoughts behind. Unaware of Ironhide, who stood outside, having watched the entire scene. After today, Ironhide felt he knew Tony better, like for once, he'd been wrong about Tony. This boy wasn't an intruder, he was a boy in need of as much love, if not more, than Annabelle had received. Perhaps, he really deserved what Will and Sarah gave him.

Perhaps this boy really deserved the chance he hadn't given him. Perhaps, even though his common ground with the boy, or what he figured was his common ground, was not the best. It would prove that this boy was worth treating better than he had been treating him.


	6. Family Values

**CHAPTER 6  
>Family Values<strong>

When Christmas came that year, Tony had already been with the family three months. Now, Tony was going to meet the rest of the Lennox's family. Sarah was also an orphan, but unlike Will, hadn't been adopted. So Tony had learned he'd mostly be meeting Will's family. Which included his brother, Jedd, his wife, Pearl, and their son, Tim whom he stated was around Tony's age. They also included Will's Father, Conner, whom Tony was surprised was alive, but apparently had just not wanted the home anymore. Then, of course, there was Annabelle, who was of course coming for Christmas.

If Tony had been any more overwhelmed, he might have been 'shitting bricks' by that point. He'd always spent Christmas in a group home, as he'd never been in a Foster Home around that time before. So the thought of having 'family' over made him very nervous, moreso than he probably should have been. He was just now barely getting used to Ironhide, and that was mutual. But now he had to impress all of these people, he had to prove he could integrate into this family if he had any hope of Will or Sarah even considering adopting him.

Quite frankly, he _was_ scared.

Of course, he was brought out of his fear by Will's playfulness. "Why so stiff, bud?" Will asked as he playfully pulled him over his shoulder, carrying him around "If you don't stop standing around like a statue. They'll mistake you for one." He laughed.

Tony grinned a bit, trying to squirm from the former Colonel's grip. "Oh come onnnn Will, put me down man!" He laughed, Tony leaned his head against the man's back "Not cool, man." He noted.

Will smiled, putting the boy down and roughing up the boy's hair. Will put a hand on his shoulder, and stared down at him. He already knew what was bugging him, as he'd been in almost the same exact situation before. "Hey, just relax, Tony. They're going to like you just as much as we do." Tony smiled, he looked up at Will "And if they don't, well, tough shit, you're not exactly going anywhere, now are you?" He shook his head "I didn't spend money on those gifts under the tree to give them to my brother's kid." He noted.

"I just feel out of place, I haven't spent Christmas with a family in a long time." Tony admitted "And I mean this is more than family come Christmas Day, right? You invited Sam, the Autobots, Epps and his family." Tony shook his head slightly "I don't know, I guess I just feel like I'm intruding since I've only known you guys for a few months." He added.

"You're as much family as everyone else coming, bud." Will replied, he stared over at Ironhide "Even 'Hide's starting to consider you one of us. And God knows that was a work in progress, and still is." He took a deep breath, then added, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders "Besides, we love you, bud. You know that." Tony stared up at Will "Wow, I guess that's the first time I said that, isn't it?" He asked.

"Most people don't as it makes it harder to see us go." Tony replied, leaning against Will "But I love you and Sarah too." He replied.

Will smiled, he wrapped an arm around his arms yet again, and walked him towards the house. He rubbed Tony's arm, and then added, quietly. "And they're going to love you too, alright? I know my family, I know that they're going to love you." The teen gave an uncertain nod of his head "Come on, put on that smile of yours, you have a good one." He tickled Tony's side lightly and the boy let out a giggle before smiling "There's that smile, yep, you got it." He noted.

Tony smiled shyly, but nodded his head slowly, he stared over at the shed. Slowly, he turned to Will. "Hey Will, I'll meet you there, okay?" Tony asked.

Will stared for a moment, but nodded his head. Tony crossed over for where Ironhide usually hung around slowly. He never used to go up there, but since he and Tony had reached an understanding, he found himself visiting once in a while. They still weren't exactly 'friends', but they'd hit friendly levels. Ironhide was a lot like an Uncle, just one that needed to warm up to you before becoming at least friendly with you. It vaguely reminded him of his Father, and for once, in a good way. Making his way to the small secondary barn he occupied, Tony slid open the door.

"I thought you'd be out there meeting the family." Tony turned his head as Ironhide spoke "Don't tell me yer getting cold feet now, Anthony. Last I checked you were well on your way to becoming a part of the family." The Autobot didn't really seem to have an emotion at that last bit, still uncertain about his thoughts regarding that.

"That's why I'm in here, hiding." Tony noted as he closed the barn door.

Ironhide tiled his head a bit, yet again, Tony's actions throughly confused him. Primus knew he was never going to understand this boy, even if he now somewhat-respected him, he didn't like him yet, but he respected him. "Why are ye scared? Will tells me all that Foster Kids want is a home, right?" Tony nodded his head, and turned away slowly "Then I seem to be missing the reason for your fears, Anthony." He noted.

"I've..." Tony hesitated, he was unsure of if he should say anything, or be quiet and hide as he planned "I've never actually MET the families of my Foster Parents before... Like, EVER." He shook his head "I've barely gotten you to NOT resent my presence. And now I'm meeting Will's entire family." He then added "Not to mention, Sam, Carly, the Autobots, and who knows who else in a few days." He seated himself in the hay "I guess I'm just scared they're all going to be the EXACT same way you were when I got here." He admitted.

Ironhide sighed, he always got Will and Sarah's kids in the midst of problems, it felt like. Annabelle always came to the barn when she had a problem, and now Tony looked like he was going to do so too. Perhaps it was a good hiding spot, he wouldn't know as he lived in there, didn't hide in there. "I swear, something about me must read "helper monkey"." Ironhide muttered before he stared over at Tony "Look kid, I was WRONG to judge ye early on, as I've said a thousand times now. And while I still ain't sure of ye, yer slowly proving me wrong." He noted.

"I know that, you've been treating me a lot nicer." Tony smiled a bit "You even scared away Matt and his cronies."

"Well, I can't stand bullies, why do ye THINK I take on Decepticons?" Tony chuckled, Ironhide paused for a moment "Now, listen to me kid. You have no reason to be afraid. You've sure hit it off with William and Sarah." He noted, then stared at the boy calmly "Which means that Annabelle, if no one else, will easily take to ye as well." He then noted "And you'd better treat yer Foster Sister with respect by the way. I don't care if ye are-" He began.

"I know, Ironhide, you've told me that before." Tony replied, with a small laugh.

"You still need to treat her with respect, she is yer sister. And I know she'll treat you with nothing but KINDNESS." Ironhide noted, then added "The rest of the family are kind as well. Very welcoming to newcomers, unlike myself." He explained "Both Will AND his sibling are adopted, so I figure you'll have much in common with yer 'uncle' as well." He then added "Be weary of his son though, he's a troublemaker. If I catch you letting him talk you into anything yer going to be in big trouble." He noted.

"Ironic choice of words." Tony smirked.

Ironhide snorted a bit, but then again, he had been serious. He didn't want to see either of Will's kids in trouble, hence why he'd scared the bullies off. Before they could start a fight that would have ended badly no matter what the turn-out. "These people are yer family too, to get technical. Just remember that kid." Tony looked at Ironhide and nodded slowly "And hey, if it goes well, you might not have to leave, as far as I can see." He noted.

"I know you'd hate that."

"Don't be so quick to judge how I feel about you. You said it yerself, I protected you from those bullies." Ironhide told Tony, he smirked down at him a bit "Ye ain't like Annabelle to me... But yer a good kid, Anthony. And I do care about you." He made a small finger gesture "A little, for now. But keep up the way you're acting, and I can guarantee ye it will grow in time." He noted, he then stared at Tony "Would I be here, right now, trying to make ye feel better if I still resented yer very existence?" He asked.

Tony smiled, Ironhide was right, he had to care about him even slightly to be doing that. "Thank, Ironhide." Tony slowly smiled "You really are a good guy." He noted, as he headed towards the barn door again "You coming in, I think Annabelle is already here." He noted.

"I'll be right there."

Tony nodded and left, leaving a very confused Ironhide behind. Three months ago, he wouldn't have done that, but today, he had wanted to. The mech sighed, a bit and rubbed his helm, perhaps, just _maybe_, he was starting to like the kid.


	7. A Part of the Family

**CHAPTER 7  
>A Part of the Family<strong>

Tony entered the Farm shyly, he felt awkward, frightened, but not to extreme levels. Ironhide was right, he told himself, he wasn't adopted yet, but he was family. This was his family, he kept telling himself. He could see the happy reunion of the Lennox Family, and stopped in the doorway as he did. Annabelle Lennox was a tall, brown haired, blue eyed beauty, well-built like her Father, but with her Mother's beauty. Of course, she wasn't without her flaws, but on the outside, Annabelle was a beautiful young woman.

Tony bit his lip, uncertain of whether to walk in on the reunion. Tony didn't want to intrude, and he almost felt like that was exactly what he'd be doing. He turned to walk out in fear a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tony turned his head to find Annabelle standing there with a smile. "So you must be my new little brother." She stated, pulling him in and holding out a hand "It's great to finally meet you." She noted.

Tony awkwardly shook Annabelle's hand, nervous beyond words. Even moreso then he'd been when he'd first met Will and Sarah. "Foster brother." Tony corrected quietly, knowing he wasn't her brother yet "But yeah, I'm Tony." He tried to smile as best he could "It's so great to finally meet you. Will and Sarah say a lot about you." He smiled.

"They say a lot about you too." Annabelle smiled "Tell me you give Ironhide a run for his money."

Tony smiled, he hadn't thought Will and Sarah would mention him much. He knew they constantly talked to her on the phone, but he'd always figured he'd rarely been brought up in conversation. Tony felt himself blush a bit, he wasn't worth being talked about like that in his opinion. But then again, Tony felt quite good to know they did talk to him. "They tell me you use to be a rebel." Tony laughed, Annabelle smirked at him "I don't think Ironhide would let me rebel thanks to you." he added.

"Nah, the old war bot has too much experience with teenagers now." Annabelle laughed as they entered the kitchen again "So, are these two old farts treating you well?" She teased.

Tony grinned half-heartedly, shaking his head slightly. Tony stared over at Will and Sarah, he smiled a bit. "They're not old, but... They're harmless." Tony replied, his hands in his pockets "I do like it here a lot. Definitely the best Foster Home I've had." He leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath "You've got a great pair of parents, Annabelle." He added.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the boy. "i'd say you both have pretty good parents." Sarah told him, Tony turned to her calmly "I'm glad we have you both here now. Because Will and I have been talking." She turned to Will, who eyed her back, they exchanged a smile, and turned back to the two "About making our family just a bit bigger." She added.

Tony crossed his arms, were they taking in a new Foster Kid? Alright, he'd dealt with another Foster Kid in the house before. He was more than okay with that, he figured. Tony stare at Will and Sarah. "Okay, cool. When do we meet the new guy or girl?" Tony asked, Will and Sarah stared at him strangely "What? You guys are getting a new Foster Kid, obviously. So when do they get here?" He asked.

"There's no new Foster Kid, Tony." Will replied "We're talking about adopting _you_."

Tony's heart stopped beating for a half a second, he felt weak at the knees, his body felt heavy. Was he going into shock? Probably, but he couldn't really tell, he was too stunned for words. "We wanted to wait until you were both here to talk to you both about this." Will stated, noting Tony's shock, he took a deep breath "We just got off the phone with Social Services before you woke up." He explained, he stared at Tony calmly "As long as your Dad doesn't contest the adoption, we can get a hearing within a few months." He noted.

Tony's thoughts moved to his Dad, a little afraid that he would contest it He liked it with the Lennox's, he liked it a lot. He liked living on a farm, he liked being treated like he meant something. Heck, he even enjoyed the snarkyness of Ironhide every once in a while. "So soon? But it's only been three months." Tony admitted, he looked between the two of them "I mean, what if I'm not what you guys WANT?" He asked.

"Tony, we went into the Foster Care system to help kids, not adopt them." Sarah admitted, she crossed her arms "But we REALLY enjoy your company. You've gotten good grades, you've helped out around the house." She explained, Tony stared at her slowly "You have your flaws, sure. But we all have them. And well, to be honest, we really do like you." She noted.

Tony turned to Annabelle, who looked somewhere between stunned and happy. "Didn't expect to come home to that." Annabelle admitted, but smiled "Having a little brother does sound pretty rad though." She smirked.

Tony chewed his lower lip, looking around at them. If he said "yes", this family could be his, forever. For someone like him, who was too old to be cute, way too old for that matter, this could be his only chance at a loving home to call his own. He tilted his head to see Ironhide in the doorway, he looked as stunned as Tony was. Ironhide locked eyes with Tony, knowing now this boy might become his full responsibility. If Tony became a Lennox, this boy would be his job to protect, to look after, to treat like a 'nephew' much as he had Annabelle.

None-the-less, Tony made Will and Sarah quite happy, clearly. The mech gave a curt nod of approval, knowing Tony was afraid of his reaction, he was certain he would be stunned by it. Tony stared at the two of them, and threw himself at them in a big hug. "I-If you'll really have me, I'd really like to be a Lennox." Tony stated quietly, allowing them to hug him back, tightly "Just promise..." He pulled away "You won't... Change your mind." He stated quietly.

Ironhide did not stick around for the rest of the conversation, he exited the home. He didn't even notice Annabelle follow him out, but had he, he might have thought of an excuse. "Mom and Dad told me you think he's replacing me." Ironhide jumped and turned to the young woman, who crossed her arms "He really isn't Ironhide." She noted.

"I know that now." Ironhide stated quietly.

"Really? Because the way I see it you still feel displaced by his arrival. I can see it in your eyes." Annabelle replied, she stared at her Guardian in the eyes "Mom and Dad really seem to love him, Ironhide." Ironhide nodded his head thoughtfully "And it's good for Dad to finally really helps someone that was like him." The mech's eyes softened "I'm getting too young to need you to protect me." She noted.

"I'll always need to protect you."

"No you won't, I'm growing up, Ironhide." Annabelle told him "I'm in Florida, but Tony, he's here." She looked at him, smiling "Tony is going to need a big bad uncle looking out for him just like I did." Ironhide stared her in the eyes "Especially as an adopted kid, Ironhide. I mean can you imagine? If his Dad contests it there will be a custody battle. He's going to be scared." Ironhide simply remained silent "I don't need you as much as I used to Ironhide, but I want you to promise _me_..." She put a hand on his arm, Ironhide stared at her "That you'll take care of him the same way you did me." She added.

It was the first time in this entire time-span that Ironhide had thought about it. Annabelle, she was a grown woman, eighteen, in college, happy. She didn't need him as much as she once had, and that truly hurt him. But Tony, he was going to be Will and Sarah's child too now, he'd be starting High School: a cruel time in a teenager's life, soon enough. He needed guidance, protection, someone to go to who wouldn't be his new parents. Just like Annabelle had, just like she'd done for all those years.

"It is my duty to protect the Lennox family." Ironhide told her quietly, to which Annabelle slowly smiled "I promise, I will protect him... Thank you Annabelle... I was foolish." He smiled "If you're grown up enough to stand up to a big brute like me. You definitely don't need me as much anymore." He snorted, Annabelle giggled quietly "Now come 'ere and give me a hug, youngling, I missed you." He added.

Annabelle did exactly that, hugging him tightly, Ironhide was none to gentle to return the hug. He smiled a bit, hugging her tightly, thinking back quietly. He'd lost one of his human younglings to age, but now, he had another. And he intended to stop being such a sour individual and, like with Annabelle, care about him and teach him what he knew. That may have been Will and Sarah's job, but he'd help, in every way he could, he told himself. He took a deep breath, and felt an inward worry about that Father. Now that he'd made this decision, if the man was anything like he feared...

Should he contest the adoption, he'd have far more than Will and Sarah to deal with now.

...

A/N: I figured it made sense for Annabelle to finally get Ironhide into the reality of things. :) I hope I portrayed it well! :D Reviews make my day!


	8. A Change of Spark

**CHAPTER 8**  
><strong>A Change of Spark<strong>

Ironhide almost killed his youngest charge that night, ALMOST. The rustling on the roof and the fall had scared the living daylights out of him, and the realization that Tony had fallen off the roof scared him. Sure they weren't on the best of terms, yet. But Ironhide would kill himself before he saw one of his charges hurt, even by their own stupidity. "Anthony." Ironhide crouched beside the boy, who was bruised a bit from the fall "Are you fragging CRAZY! You could have broken your neck." He snarled quietly.

Tony stared up at Ironhide, and that's when he noticed the backpack. He noticed changes of clothing, a blanket, and money, and Ironhide understood. Tony had attempted to leave the house, and run away. "You were running away?" Tony was silent as Ironhide glared down at him "In freezing weather that could KILL you? Primus almighty, were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked "Trying to scare the slag out of your parents?" He asked.

Tony shrank back a bit, and Ironhide took a deep breath. He couldn't believe Tony's fall had scared him so much. But he'd felt nothing but fear when he'd fallen, his spark had nearly stopped. "I wasn't running away." Tony looked at Ironhide, who blinked a little "I wanted time alone to think... So I wanted to see if I could bunk with you in the barn." He explained.

"Uh-huh." Ironhide snorted "Try harder." He added.

"You going to turn me in?" Tony asked.

"Not if you tell me why."

Tony stared up at his guardian slowly, then down at his feet. Ironhide watched the boy for a moment, Tony took a deep breath, he stared up and frowned. "They're going to realize I'm not good enough." Ironhide tilted his head at this "Every other family is, the difference is I've stuck around and waited for that to happen. This has happened twice, and the more I think about it the more I realize-" He paused "They'll be no different." He added.

Ironhide stared at Tony, stunned he would say that. He read their happiness levels, he knew that Will and Sarah loved Tony. He knew that would never happen. But Ironhide understood, at least slightly, where the child was coming from. "They love you, Tony." Ironhide explained, he looked upon the boy slowly "I see their levels of happiness around you, and like with Annabelle they skyrocket." He noted, Tony stared away a bit "I will not let you leave this home." He noted.

"You don't care." Tony replied, looking up at the mech "Face it, I've been nothing but a thorn in your side."

"That's not true." Ironhide replied.

"Yeah, it is, and you know it." Tony started to head down the path.

"I was only rough on you because I thought you would replace Annabelle in MY spark too." Ironhide finally admitted, Tony stopped dead in his tracks, he turned his head toward Ironhide "I have no sparklings of my own, Anthony. Annabelle, she was like one to me." He turned his head slightly, looking at her window "I love her, very much... But I feared another human child would hinder that." He turned to Tony "And the more time I spent with you, the more... The more I felt like I was with Annabelle again." He noted.

"Bull." Tony muttered.

"I protected you from those bullies. Because seeing them gang up on you threw me into a RAGE." Ironhide continued, trying to explain to Tony what he meant "As someone who has never been a parent. I never thought you could care for TWO children." He continued, he shook his head "I'd always thought it was impossible. But when I got to know you... I started to feel as Will and Sarah now do." He moved forward, and crouched down "I was a confused mech with trust issues..." He then added "Who I hope you would give a second chance." He added.

Between that and what Ironhide had said in the barn, Tony was torn. Had Ironhide really just been confused at his own care for him? Tony looked at Ironhide, then back at the home. "I'll forgive you, on one condition." Tony began, Ironhide stared at him "When I'm fifteen and have my permit, you'll teach me how to drive." Ironhide froze "I've seen Will drive, it scares me. Sarah's even worse." He admitted with a smirk.

Ironhide smirked back, the boy was a smart aleck, but he kind of liked that about him. "Very well, I teach you to drive." Ironhide snorted, he scooped Tony up slowly "And you don't leave me and break the hearts-and spark-of everyone here." He smirked, opening his window slowly and setting him onto his bed "Now, get to sleep. Ye little urchin. I'm already tired of this mushy stuff." He then smiled "Pleasant dreams." He noted.

"Ironhide?" Tony asked before he could leave, Ironhide turned his head "Do they really love me as much as Annabelle?" He asked.

"They love you every bit as much." Ironhide replied.

"Does what you said mean you love me too?"

Ironhide stopped for a moment, that was a very good question. He had openly admitted he cared about them both equally. He and Annabelle had grown on him, they both meant something to him in different ways. Ironhide sighed, a few months ago, he might have said no, but now... Now the more he thought, the more he realized he more than likely did. "Just call me Uncle Hide." Ironhide knew that was more than an answer.

"Goodnight Uncle Hide."

Ironhide almost was stunned at himself when he replied with a soft. "Goodnight little one."

...

"C'mon Tony."

Tony stared at his Foster Cousin, for a moment. Timothy, or Tim Lennox, was the biggest fourteen year old he'd ever seen in his life. He was big, around six feet four inches, with a military buzz cut, striking blue eyes, and the build of a jock. Then again, his Dad, and Will, were even bigger, so Tony knew he probably got it from Jedd. "Look, Tim, I like you and all. But Ironhide and Will always tell me NOT to go to the lake when it's Frozen over." Tony explained "They say in the summer and spring it's-" He began.

"Tony, Ironhide is a stiff, and Uncle Will doesn't care." Tim replied, staring at him, Tony chewed his lip a bit "Come on man, I've gone there so many times, NOTHING has happened to me." He patted his Foster Cousin's shoulder "Come on, he's in the barn, polishing his cannons, he won't even notice." He added.

Tony eyed the barn for a moment, but neither heard, nor saw movement. He sighed a bit, crossing his arms. He would be stupid, it was the one day since he'd been here that it had actually snowed, and therefore, the lake had frozen over. It was dangerous, it was hazardous, and a multitude of things could go wrong. Ironhide had even warned him that Tim was a troublemaker. Yet, Tony told himself chances were he would be fine. Tim would know better than he did. "Alright, I'll go." Tony replied "They'll kill me, but I'll go."

Tim grinned, and led the way down a beaten path. The walk was longer then Tony had anticipated, and by the end of it, his legs and feet burned. The lake was large, even frozen it seemed to go on for miles. Tony couldn't help but make note of its beauty. "Well?" Tim asked, Tony turned to him "Let's go onto the ice, man. It's even cooler than staring at it." He added.

"Go ON it?" Tony stared at Tim "No way man, I don't have skates, and it seems kinda thin-"

"Don't be a pussy." Tim replied "Come on."

Tim stepped onto the ice, sliding, and "Woot"ing loudly. Tony stared after him, then back down the path. He felt bad, knowing he was about to do something so stupid. But, Tony told himself, it looked fun, Tim wasn't getitng hurt. He took a step onto the ice and let himself slide. Grinning a bit, Tony pretended to be on skates, goofing off. "What did I tell you, cous? Awesome, right?" Tony nodded at Tim calmly "You were worried for-."

That's when the ice bellow Tony gave in. Tony's eyes widened, the water was freezing, and he struggled to stay up. Tony had told Ironhide before he could not swim, and it was no lie. He could hear Tim screaming his name, he could faintly see his hand, but he couldn't reach up, couldn't take the hand. Water filled his lungs, his eyes widening, realizing he was going to drown. A hand finally tightly clasped onto his arm, and yanked him out. Coughing and choking out, shivering at the cold, he looked up to find Ironhide's holoform.

His eyes were a mixture of concern at Tony, and utter rage at Tim. But he didn't show even a slight anger at Tony. "Easy Anthony, I gotcha, I gotcha." Ironhide noted holding him close as they stood up "Think I didn't hear your whole conversation, Timothy?" Tim turned his head, face going red "You, are in SO much trouble when we get back." He noted.

"But Tony-"

"Was likely trying to impress you, and was peer pressured into it." Ironhide noted, stoically "Had I not followed you he would be dead right now, do you not understand that?" He added.

As Ironhide began to lead them off the ice, Tony knew that though Ironhide wasn't angry. The whole incident was going to make Will and Sarah less than happy, MUCH less than happy. He could only hope that whatever trouble he was in, it wouldn't ruin what they had going. Even if he knew the chances of them going easy on him for disobeying that kind of order and almost being killed because of it was not going to be looked at too well.

Heaven knew he had screwed up big time, at least THIS time.


	9. Suspicions

**CHAPTER 9  
>Suspicions<strong>

Will wrapped a blanket around his shivering son carefully. They hadn't run Tony a hot bath, as it had been too much for him when they tried. As such, he'd done what he could to keep him warm by other methods. Will was careful to hug the boy against him and settle near the fire. Tim was being yelled at by Jedd in another room, since it had clearly been his fault. Will hadn't yelled at Tony, yet, and he didn't really plan to. Frankly, he was only happy that Tony was alive and safe. He wanted to yell at him for being stupid enough to go out there, especially when he couldn't swim. But he was never good at that with his kids, he loved them too much to get that mad at them.

"Easy, bud, easy." Will whispered, soothingly, rubbing Tony's arms "I gotcha, you're okay." Tony leaned his head against the man's chest "Getting any warmer, bud?" Tony nodded his head slowly "Good, just relax, lean into the heat." He nodded at the burning fireplace beside them "You'll warm up in no time." He added.

"Why aren't you mad?" Tony asked.

Will stared at Tony, he shook his head slightly, and sighed. He was far from mad, he was glad that he was okay, but he wasn't mad. Sometimes, Will wondered how mean a Father Tony must have had. He seemed to always believe he would be mad at the smallest things. "Because your cousin is a jerk. I know it wasn't your idea or fault." He sighed, and kissed the top of the boy's head "I'm just glad you're safe. If I had lost you, I'd never live with the guilt. You and Belle are two of the most important things in my life." He then added "Your Mom takes the top spot." He added.

Tony smiled at Will's mention of Sarah as his Mom. He supposed he should get used to hearing that, she'd be that soon enough. "Thanks, Will. Means a lot that you say that." He replied, the man smiled down at him "I know I shouldn't have been out there. But he was so convincing." He frowned "If Ironhide hadn't been there, I'd probably not be here right now." He muttered.

"Let's NOT talk about that, alright?" Will cringed.

Will had never been good with death ever since his parents had died. But that was especially true now, with his own children. The very thought, the very idea, of loosing either one of them was enough to sink him into depression. Sure Tony wasn't his blood relation like Annabelle was, and she was the only blood relative he really had left. But Tony was still close enough at this point that it would sting just as much. "Will?" Will looked down at Tony "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about... Well..." Will sighed "Thinking of loosing you or Belle made me think about loosing my parents all over again." Tony frowned slowly, feeling bad now "Hey don't feel bad, I never got over that, bud. Not your fault, at all." He noted, noticing that his shivering was slowly starting to go down "You know, I haven't gotten the chance to hold anyone like this is in years." He chuckled.

"I've never been held like this, it feels good though." Tony replied, he stared up at Will "Where are Annabelle and Sarah?" He asked.

"Out with Pearl." Will stared up at Ironhide as he entered with his holoform "Hey big guy."

Ironhide stared at Tony, noting that he had calmed down, and slowly warmed up. Ironhide had needed time to cool down himself, he wasn't sure if he was more mad at Tony or Tim. But he figured he was equally frustrated at both. Yet it was really only because either Tony or Tim could have been hurt, and though Tim could be an idiot, he did enjoy Tim's nephew quite a bit. "I'm relieved to see that Anthony is alright." Ironhide noted, seating himself on a couch "So I can strangle him later for scaring the slag out of me." He noted.

"Sorry, Ironhide, but that part is MY job." Will noted as Tony laid against him "I already gave him a long lecture, and he knows never to do it again." He added, he looked down upon the boy "Right, Tony?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"What have I told you about calling me sir, no need to be so formal." Will chuckled, Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled as well "We need to work on getting you to start calling Sarah and I Mom and Dad is more like it." Tony stiffened at that, clearly nervous about that "At your own pace, kiddo. There's no need for us to rush that, I know how hard it can be." He admitted.

"Sorry, it's just..." Tony sighed, he stood up a bit, surprising Will, who pulled him back down "Will-" He began.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, knowingly.

"Fine." Tony replied.

Will tilted his head a bit, then nodded, allowing Tony to get up this time. He knew it was a lie, but he really didn't want to force Tony to talk to him about his parents. Tony had warmed up now, he was fine, dotting over him wouldn't do any good. Tony made his way past Ironhide, and the mech's holoform passively stared after him. "He'll open up, in time." Ironhide told Will, who stared at him "I know the way he acts about it. I have my suspicions." He nodded at Will "You cannot force him to speak about it if I'm correct." He noted.

"I just wish I knew so I could help. I know Sarah does too." Will replied as he stood up.

"Trust me William, you do NOT want to know what that boy has been through if I'm correct." Ironhide replied, his voice becoming quiet and distant "It would only serve to make you furious, excruciatingly so." He explained, Will stared at him "You are very lucky your parents died in some ways, Will. I wish that everyone could be that lucky." He added.

"Ironhide-"

"Im not telling you my suspicions, William. It is in no way my place, especially if I am correct." Ironhide replied.

Will sighed, his best friend was not normally this way. Yet, the former colonel figured he must have had a very good reason if that was the case. He sighed a bit, stood up and put his hands in his pockets for a moment. "I just wish I could do _something_. I mean I've been doing everything I can for the kid. But I still feel like I'm useless in figuring out what is going on." He shook his head slowly "Tony just walks away at the very thought of calling us that." He admitted.

Ironhide stared at Will slowly, he took a deep breath. "I'll talk to him if you'd like. I won't tell you what he says. But perhaps I can convince him to talk to you himself." Will stared at Ironhide slowly "If he is going through what I did, I think he's more likely to open up to me before anyone else." He explained "But after that, I'm sure he'd come to the two of you as well." He explained.

"I'd appreciate it, 'Hide." Will replied.

"Give me an hour."

Ironhide exited the room with a sigh, this wouldn't be easy, but he had to at least try, even a little bit. After all, he might not have been the best with kids, but he was good with them, and good at getting them to talk. This would be much harder, of course, as it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to talk about. But he could try, at most, Tony would tell him he didn't want to talk to him. He'd never opened up about his creators abuse for a long time, and he and Tony had not gotten off on the best of foots.

Chances were, Tony wouldn't say anything. But he'd at least know by his body language as he told his story whether he was on the right track. He thought for a moment, this was a big risk, he didn't actually know this was the case. Frankly, Ironhide didn't want to step on Tony's toes, nor make him uncomfortable. He stopped on the foot of the stairs and sighed, he wanted to do it, but he couldn't. He didn't know enough about this kid to feel comfortable in talking to him about this, or asking him about it.

Much like Will and Sarah, he would have to wait. And unfortunately, a part of him, however small, could not help but be worried that was going to end up being a _big_ mistake.

...

A/N: Short-ish chapter. But I didn't want the secrets to be out too soon in the story. :P Next chapter we'll finally meet Will's adopted Dad. :)


	10. Feeling the Love

**CHAPTER 10**  
><strong>Feeling the Love<strong>

The only thing that woke Tony up that morning was the sun peeking out through the blinds. Even if it was Christmas Eve, he wasn't overly enthused. Mostly because he had only managed to make Tim angry with him when it came to his hopefully soon-to-be family. And tonight, he was going to meet Will and Jedd's adoptive Father, Conner, which only served to make him nervous. He closed his eyes again, and buried himself under the covers again, he was not about to get out there and meet Conner, he was simply too nervous.

He heard the door creek open about an hour later, and a gentle hand moving along his cheek. He knew it was Sarah by the touch, she had soft, smooth hands where as Will's showed roughness from his years of military service. "Time to get up sweetie, Conner's here." Tony turned over again, and Sarah frowned a bit "Tony... It's time to get up." She added, firmly.

"Yeah, because I'm doing SUCH a great job with the family so far." Tony turned over in his bed "Just tell Conner I'm not feeling well."

Sarah sighed, it was days like these she wished she knew how to handle a teenage boy better. She gently rubbed his back, sighing. "Sweetheart, you got off to a rough start, but Conner's a nice man." Sarah sighed a bit, she looked down at him "Jedd and Pearl both like you, Annabelle likes you... Tim is rough to everyone to begin with." Tony looked up at her "You can't spend the entire day fearing your own shadow." She added.

Tony slowly sat up, and stared over at Sarah. He sighed a bit, looking down for a moment. "Alright, I'm getting up, Sarah. Give me privacy." Sarah smiled, and stood up, the boy sighed, and stared over "But if I do screw this up, I hope you know. I'm leaping under my bed, and not coming out, EVER." He stated bluntly, Sarah giggled as he stood out of bed, and looked over at Sarah "Will's not mad I wouldn't talk to him last night, is he?" He asked.

"Just concerned." Sarah replied "I am too, Tony. You know... We're here to talk to when you need us."

Tony stared at his Foster Mother silently, he stared down for a moment. He knew that, they'd been there for him more times than any other family. And now, they were in the process of adopting him, the earliest stages, but working on it none-the-less. "I know Sarah, and I'll talk to you guys when I'm ready, but..." Tony was silent for a moment "That's not now." He explained.

Sarah nodded her head slowly, understanding well enough. Will had barely talked to her about his parents death after they had been married after all. Tony looked at her slowly, and she took a deep breath. "I understand, Will couldn't talk about why they put him in the system... For fifteen years." Sarah admitted, quietly, Tony nodded slowly "Take your time Tony, but just remember. As far as I'm concerned, you're my child..." She paused "You can talk to me any time." She added.

As Sarah left, Tony took a deep breath. Carefully slipping on his clothes, a knock on his door made him nearly jumping five feet in the air. He turned around, finding Annabelle standing there. "Dad asked me to come see what was keeping you." Tony smirked at her "I can see you're moseying along. Should I tell him you're being lazy?" She teased.

"Nah, I'm just nervous." Tony laughed at her quietly "I'm coming down, now."

Tony started to head for the door as Annabelle blocked his path a bit. "Look, Mom and Dad aren't the only people you have to talk to. I know we only met a while ago, and we haven't... Hung out much." His older foster sister shifted a bit "But you're still my little brother, and that's going to be permanent soon. So you can tell me what's going on, if it's easier." She explained.

Tony stared at Annabelle, her eyes were filled with concern. Tony stared at Annabelle slowly, he looked over her shoulder, then led her in and closed the door. "What did you find out?" Tony asked.

Busted. Annabelle's eyes fell, she'd been given away by something. She sighed a bit, looking at him. "Last night, I came in looking for you. And saw your computer was open, guess you were in the bathroom. I saw the emails from that 'David' guy." She looked at him "I only saw the titles... But, Tony, is your Dad in jail too, or...?" She began.

"He is... Was in rehab." Tony replied, he took a deep breath "He was a deadbeat and a drunk. And he's been trying to contact me for a few months now." He explained, knowing there was no hiding it.

"Have you replied?" Annabelle asked.

"Are you KIDDING me? Of course not, I watched him beat my Mother every single day. No way in hell do I want ANYTHING to do with him." Tony replied, Annabelle frowned slightly, he turned his head away a bit "I think he's trying to find me. And I'm just a little scared he's getting closer." He admitted, Annabelle stared at Tony "Even though he's probably clean now, I don't want to go back to him, at all." He admitted.

"You have to tell Mom and Dad, they'll help you. They can keep him away." Annabelle replied.

"If I have a reason to, I will." Tony replied, he stared at Annabelle "You have to promise you won't say a WORD to them. I'll tell them myself if I have to. But right now, he doesn't know where I am. He's not allowed custody, and..." He paused "I haven't seen him since I was two. He left us, after he got tired of beating my Mom half-to-death. I only know where he was because I heard my Social Worker talking about it." He paused "There's no way in hell he's coming for me." He explained.

Annabelle stared at her Foster Brother for a moment. She didn't like keeping secrets from her parents, but for someone who was her brother, she would. "Alright, Tony, your secrets safe with me." She added "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never happened." She then added "Come on bro, they're waiting, we really NEED to get down there." She told him.

Tony smiled and nodded, leaving with Annabelle slowly. Outside the home, Ironhide, who had listened in felt his optics fell. He hated, absolutely _hated_ it when he was right about such things.

...

Conner Lennox was an unexpected man for Tony. The African American man was tall, muscular, with a well-defined structure, and a permanent smile on his face. The man was a retired Military Officer, that much he knew, it was why Will had joined the military. But looking at him, if he hadn't been built like Hulk Hogan, one could have never told. "So originally, you're from Ohio?" Conner asked, Tony stared at him, and nodded slowly, shifting on the couch a bit "I have a few friends over there, nice place, haven't been in a while, though. Where are you from in that area?" He asked.

"Honestly, sir, since I was only four when I was taken away... I don't remember." Tony admitted.

"Conner, none of this sir business from any Grandchild of mine. Fostered or otherwise." Conner smiled, he shook his head and seated himself on the chair across from him "You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine, slightly. Are you by any chance related to Lexi Anderson?" Tony stared at him for a moment "Apologies, right, four years old. Asking is kinda pointless, eh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could answer. I just..." Tony turned his head "I only ever knew my Mom or Dad."

Conner nodded, understanding, he looked over at the other room, where Will was. "Will came to us older, I guess I'm more... Used to Foster Kids remembering their family." The man explained, Tony nodded his head slightly "Will was thirteen, ten when he got into the system, Jedd was, eight, only been in the system a year. They remembered A LOT." Tony smiled a bit, nodding slightly "I would be interested if you were related, though." He added.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"It'd be ironic because I dated her." Tony laughed at that, the man smiled "Quite the beauty, that Lexi. She'd have to be your Grandmother though, seeing as I'm not exactly a spry young thing." The eighty-six year old noted "But I wouldn't be surprised, she had a son. And you have her eyes." He tilted his head "What did you say your last name was?" He asked.

"Pearson." Tony replied "I hope to change it to Lennox soon though." In the corner of his eye, he noticed the smile on Will's face regarding that.

Conner looked curiously at Tony, and for a moment, Tony wondered if this Lexi really was related to him. But Conner shook his head slowly. "Coincidence, I suppose. She married a man named Pritcher. No siblings that I knew of either." Conner shook his head slowly "Maybe a distant relative, that's always an option." Tony nodded in agreement "Now, I didn't know much of what to get you, since I didn't know enough about you." He added.

"You didn't have to-"

"But I did." Conner carefully removed a small pendant from his satchel nearby "I give a gift out to my Grandkids every year on Christmas Eve. I don't believe in game systems or anything, everything has symbolism." He handed it to Tony carefully, who pulled it forward "Every boy in the Lennox family has one, Will, Jedd, me... Now you. It's our crest, from back in the olden days." Tony smiled a bit, it was a small shield with a large 'L' in it "The girls have one of course, but significantly different, more feminine." He added.

"But I'm not a Lennox yet." Tony replied.

"I think Will and Sarah would disagree." Conner smiled.

Tony smiled he looked down at the pendant, and let it sink in. As he gave Conner a quiet "Thank you" he felt every ounce of fear he had had leave him. He slowly settled the pendant around his neck and let it fall. And as he did so, for the first time, he felt like he was truly a part of the family. He just hoped, more than anything, he'd soon be a true part of the family.


	11. Meet the Autobots

A/N: This chapter goes a bit more into what happened to the Autobots after Chicago. In my version, NEST Disbanded after that as most, if not all, the Decepticons were destroyed. Hence why Will retired slightly young. So just keep that in mind. :)

...

**CHAPTER 11  
>Meet the Autobots<strong>

It was when the excitement of Christmas Eve had died down when Tony had snuck out to hang out with Ironhide. He'd been tempted to before, but now that Ironhide had finally stopped being openly hostile, he felt comfortable. It was the others that were intimidating. The Peterbuilt truck, Optimus Prime. The Emergency Vehicle, Ratchet. And of course, a pair of mischievous twin Corvettes by the name of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The other Autobots didn't live in the general area, some out of the country, in fact. Other than Bumblebee, who he'd meet the next day when Sam and his wife, Carly were over.

Ironhide moved some appendages in his grill to help the young human onto his hood slowly. A few days ago, he wouldn't have let him anywhere near his paint job, but now, much like Annabelle he was welcome on his hood or shoulder any time. He was mostly listening to the Autobots talk, more than a little curious about what they all had to say. He almost wished one of the other would transform, but he figured it might draw unwanted attention. "Anthony." Tony blinked at Ironhide's voice "What's with the silence, boy? I can hardly get you to keep quiet!" He noted.

"By the looks of things, your youngest charge is simply shy, Ironhide." Ratchet told him, Tony's face went a shade of bright red "Or simply wishes to listen. But judging by the shade of red his face just went... I'd say he's-"

"I'm just a little amazed I'm actually around you guys." Tony replied with complete honesty "I really only came over to listen in on what you were saying. I didn't think anyone really wanted to TALK to me." He noted, he felt a rumble beneath him "Okay, ever since he got the stick out of his butt, Ironhide might have wanted to." Ironhide jostled forward slightly "I was kidding, I was KIDDING." He insisted.

"Well I can certainly see why you like him Ironhide. Kid's got your sense of humor." Ratchet snorted.

Ironhide didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or not. "I just feel sorry for whatever femme this kid brings home. Has anyone told you what Ironhide did to Annabelle's boyfriends?" Sideswipe attempted a joke of his own "You're going to have a hard time finding dates kid. Ninety percent for them will be scared off by your Dad's truck." He added.

Ironhide groaned, not so much at the joke as the thought. Sideswipe was probably right, when he'd been raising Bumblebee he'd practically put his dates under a lamp as the humans would put it. When Annabelle had had dates, he'd tried to scare almost all of them off. When Tony started dating, Primus only knew what he'd do to them. "Will's youngest is like my youngest, anything I do to the femmes he dates is... Deserved." Ironhide grunted, Tony caught an "Mmm-hmmm" from Sideswipe "You're worse then I was when it comes to the Epps children!" He noted flatly.

"He has three daughters, and a son. It's hard not to get that way." Sideswipe stated in regards to his charges "It's Sunny over here that's that way about Fred, though. After all, he IS his car most of the time." The mech noted.

"The punk grew on me, what can I say?" The stoic yellow Corvette replied.

"This punk convinced me to let him drive me." Ironhide noted, bluntly "So if he's going to be doing that, he's going to have to put up with my 'attitude' on his dates." Tony's eyes widened at the thought of that brand new horror "Relax youngling, I won't be... TOO rough." The way Ironhide's voice sounded made Tony think it was probably a lie "Just don't bring any "Biker Chicks" they give me a spark attack." He noted.

Optimus was mostly silent, being that NEST had dissolved after the Dececpticons were destroyed in Chicago, he and Ratchet lived with charges too. Ratchet could probably vaguely relate, he lived with a medic named Ben, and his wife. They had a little boy of about three who Ratchet probably scanned eight times a day for bruises or cuts, or just illness. Optimus had a charge too, but significantly younger.

It had been a soldier's dying wish for Optimus to look after his unborn child. Optimus had been close friends with the man, and thus, did as the dying man had asked. He'd been a friend and mentor to the boy for a while. But once he'd turned sixteen, and gotten a truck license, he'd kept even more to his word, and become his guardian. Now a year later, the boy, Chase, was graduating that year, going to College in the fall. He'd have a family in a decade, maybe more, and then he'd likely experience that.

Though he supposed he might have intimidated his Prom Date last year. Just _slightly _when he told her if Chase wasn't back by eleven he had a tracer on the limo, and he'd _know_ when foul play was involved. He wasn't sure the girl had even called or talked to him after Prom. "Prime takes the cake with that Chase kid's prom date though." Of course, Sideswipe had brought it up "Didn't you like drive to where they were because they were five minutes late?" He asked.

"Overprotective Guardian of the year." Ironhide jested.

"The boy has no Father, I was simply... Doing my job." Optimus spoke for the first time since Tony had joined the conversation "I'm the closest thing he has, and much like his Mother, I was worried." He then added "I don't believe any of us can speak about the other's overprotectiveness. We all are in one way or another." Tony laughed a bit "Just add Anthony to the long list of young charges." He added.

"How do you even have a young charge?" Tony asked.

"He was given a special form of license, as he is not ACTUALLY doing the driving." Optimus explained "It was less-than-easy, but I trusted no other vehicle to provide the safety I could. It's a long story." He chuckled slightly, Tony nodded slowly "Though needless to say, when we arrived at school the first day after we went through it all... Well..." He then added "We turned a few heads, as you humans would say." He added.

"No surprise there, you normally need to be eighteen to get a truckers license." Ironhide snorted.

Tony crossed his arms a bit, and leaned against his Guardian slightly. Oddly enough, the boy felt safe right now, whereas at one time, he had been terrified of Ironhide. The way his engine purred slightly, he knew Ironhide enjoyed the closeness too. It was odd, how no more then a few months ago, they were at one-anothers throats. Yet now, they just continued to get closer to one another, especially after the talk with Annabelle that Tony still had absolutely no idea about, and probably never would.

"Good news is though I only have, lets see here... Eighteen girls I'm crushing on?" He felt the truck beneath him tense "Gotcha again, big guy." He added teasingly.

Ironhide grunted, not liking being tricked in that way. But, he noted, Tony would learn, eventually. Ironhide wasn't the youngest mech around, and one of these days, he swore his spark would cave because of one of his jokes. "If you had that many crushes, I think I'd probably die from some form of spark attack." Ironhide noted "Please, never be serious about that." He groaned.

"You don't want to scare an older mech." Ratchet added "Especially not one as overprotective as Ironhide." He explained.

"Old, are you?" Tony asked, turning to Ironhide "How old are you exactly?"

"In human terms of age? Old enough to be YOUR Father, perhaps Grandfather." Ironhide grunted.

"He's five years older than Will, so fifty." Ratchet noted.

"That's not old at all, Ironhide." Tony laughed.

Ironhide groaned, he hated saying his age, human's didn't find it 'old'. But much like most people, he considered his age somewhat-old, at the very least. Most others didn't, but he considered himself old. Even if he really wasn't old until he was over 60 vorns. "Can we please get off of the subject of my age? Primus almighty." He groaned.

Tony yawned quietly at this, and though he at first guessed he was teasing him. He noticed Tony was growing more and more relaxed, sighing a bit, he grunted. "Go to bed, young one. It's late, and your parents likely are wondering where you are." He then added "We will talk in the morning." He added.

Tony nodded his head, standing up slowly, he nodded at the other Autobots. "It was great to meet you all, guys." Tony nodded his head at them, and smiled, opening his mouth to say something else, but he felt Ironhide nudge him "Okay, okay, you big lug, I'm going to bed." He rubbed his hood slightly, smiling "Love you too, you old fart." He noted.

Ironhide would have smirked if he could, Tony would learn the meaning of 'tough love' soon enough. Sure he was growing to love the boy, he probably already did. But he had to deal with the fact he gave a lot of tough love. "Love ye too you little brat." Ironhide chuckled "Sleep well." He added.

He heard chuckling as Tony head for the home, and turned slightly to the twins. This was why he hated being soft around his charges, the laughter, and he could never get out of it either. "Oh mute it, you punks." Ironhide noted.

For the first time, he realized, he was more than okay with what he said. And frankly, it scared the weapons specialist more than the embarrassment of saying it.


	12. Tony

**CHAPTER 12**  
><strong>"TONY"<strong>

Christmas came and went before Tony even knew what had happened. Suddenly it was him, Will, Sarah, and Ironhide again. Except now, Ironhide was far more friendly, a lot more. He'd encouraged Tony to spend more time with kids his age. Of course Ironhide scanned each and every one and watched them like a hawk. But overall, it seemed Tony was happier now that Ironhide had accepted him into their family. He was even happy to have him there, quite a bit. He felt weight on his hood and rumbled a bit. "You need to stop doing that." Ironhide noted.

"Call it my wake-up call. It's only seven, way too early for recharge." Tony teased, sliding off his hood as Ironhide roared his engine a bit "Okay I get it, you're not a giant chair." He laughed.

Ironhide transformed slowly, and smirked, crouching down to his youngest charge. "No..." Ironhide scooped him up, and set him gently on his shoulder "But that, I do believe, is, young one." Tony chuckled a bit "Do your parents know you're out here with me?" Tony nodded his head "Good, I think last time I took you out without their knowledge Sarah was going to offline me." Tony laughed at that "What are you up for today, punk?" He noted.

"Anything, big guy, just want to get out of the house." Tony smiled somewhat "Maybe we can catch that new sci-fi flick down at the drive-in. You know the one I've told you about?" Ironhide grunted somewhat "Oh come on, you've promised me you'd take me ever since Will got disinterested in it." Ironhide turned his head a bit "Please please PLEASEEEEE." He stated almost childishly.

Ironhide was half-tempted to call Bumblebee, who Tony had hit it off with. Perhaps he'd take him, he told himself. But he quickly decided that Tony would only be upset with him, and as much as he hated when he did this. He hated to see Will's kids upset even more. "Alright, alright, alright. Yer lucky I like ye more now or I might flick you off my shoulder." Ironhide laughed setting Tony down "Now get inside kid, before I change my mind." He noted.

Tony smirked, climbing inside of Ironhide and seating himself down. The boy leaned against his Guardian's seats slightly, smiling to himself. Though Ironhide and him had gotten off to a horrible start, he was really starting to like the weapons specialist. He sighed as Ironhide drove down the road, staring out at the country, a smile continuing to plaster his face. He wasn't adopted yet, but he couldn't deny this really felt like home now. "Anthony?" Tony turned his head to the radio "You're very quiet." He noted.

"I was just thinking big guy." Tony patted his guardians dashboard "Relax, alright?"

Of course, it was only a few minutes before Tony was the one who needed to relax. They'd barely stopped, paid for the movie, and found a spot when Tony saw them. Even though it was nighttime, Tony could have easily noticed the trio of bullies from his school from the moment he climbed out of Ironhide. The weapons specialist quickly noticed Tony's change in demeanor. "Anthony, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked, shifting a bit "Your stress levels have skyrocketed." He added.

"It's nothing... Just..." Tony shifted a bit "Those guys over there." He muttered.

"What about them?"

"That's Ricky and his friends." Tony explained, knowing he'd told Ironhide about them before "Just forget it, Ionhide. They'll... They'll-"

"Hey Hick!"

Tony bit his lip as Ricky shouted at him, he heard the shuffling of feet behind him and closed his eyes. Tony only turned around when he felt even an ounce of courage. "Look Ricky, I don't want trouble. I'm just here to see a movie with my Uncle." He stared at them "He'll be back any time, so you'd better just move along..." He tried to stand his ground "He doesn't like bullies." He added.

"Is that a threat, retard?" Ironhide felt a slight jostle as Ricky thrust Tony against his side "You need your Uncle to fight your battles now? No surprise there considering you haven't got the balls to fight back." The mech's anger only grew, Tony wasn't even trying to fight back with words "Come on, grow a pair and fight me yourself. Or are you too much of a-"

"Stand _down_ if you know what's good for you."

The disembodied voice of Ironhide caught the young bully off guard. Yet his hands still remained gripping Tony's shirt. Ironhide let his form slowly shift, thankful that the world knew they existed now. Because Primus knew the boys were about to have the scare of their lives. Ricky dropped Tony like a sack of potatoes. "I'm his Uncle, _IRONHIDE_, it's a pleasure to finally meet you..." Ironhide plucked Ricky off of the ground "RICHARD." He noted with a grin.

"Yo! Let me go! Let me go you FREAK!" Ricky shrieked.

"Alright, I'll letcha go." Ironhide dropped him a few feet before catching him again, and lifting him back up "Still want me to let you GO?" Ricky shook his head violently "Good, now yer gonna listen good, you little sack of SHIT." Anyone who knew Ironhide knew if he cursed in English, you were in trouble "If I ever see you touch him like that again, I'm going to take the biggest, fattest cannon I can find. And shove it up to your little ass." He noted, it may have been physically impossible, but it visibly shook Ricky to the core "I want you, and your group of hoodlums to stay away from Tony, or I swear I will make good of this threat." He noted.

"Y-Yeah! Whatever you say! Please just don't hurt me!"

Ironhide dropped him a considerably smaller distant. Allowing the three boys the chance to run, Ironhide simply snorted. He crouched low to Tony, who stared up at him in surprise. "Are you, alright?" He asked at the look of pure shock on Tony's face "What, what is it?" He asked.

"You called me "Tony"." Tony stated, then added "And you just protected me."

Ironhide stared at him, surprised at himself, moreso due to the former. He hadn't even noticed, he'd been so used to calling him by his full name he figured this had been no different. The latter, well, he'd protected Tony before, but never in such a manner. He'd only scared off a few other bullies briefly by nearly running them down. He'd never physically or verbally threatened a threat to the boy before. He slowly transformed down, knowing he was causing a scene. "They were going to do you harm..." Ironhide stated quietly "I could not-"

"But you threatened them." Tony noted.

"Didn't I tell you I loved ye, kid? I don't just throw the word around." Ironhide snorted, Tony smiled "I will never see the day I let a loved one of mine get hurt. I would do that for any of you, Will, Sarah, Annabelle, and you..." He noted, staring at him quietly "If those brats ever go after you again, Tony. Come STRAIGHT to me." He then added "I have a cannon just the size of his little piglet rear with his name on it." He noted.

Tony smiled, then stared where the three boys had run off to. He then stared back at Ironhide, and rubbed his hood gently. He had almost thought that Ironhide had been joking on Christmas Eve. But to know that not only Will and Sarah loved him, but Ironhide did too. He felt safer then ever before. No one had ever stood up like that for him before, no one. And he'd never forget the first time Ironhide did. "Love ye too Uncle Hide." He replied, then added "Thank you." He added.

"Anytime, youngling."

It was the night that the two of them had truly gone from enemies to family.

...

A/N: I know this chapter was relatively short, but I thought it covered what I wanted it to. Moving them from rivals to family. The rest of the fic focusing on them learning to be 'family' until we get closer to the end. :) Reviews make my day!


	13. The Thing About Protective Autobots

A/N: I'd just like to explain this as its been brought to my attention I may not have explained this properly. Tony does not ENTIRELY have memories of his Mom's abuse. He remembers small flashes through nightmares, and probably heard about it through talks around Social Services over the years. Just thought I'd clear that up. :)

...

**CHAPTER 13**  
><strong>The Thing About Protective Autobots<strong>

Ironhide dreaded this weekend when Will and Sarah left for the weekend. He didn't mind staying with Tony so much as he feared, as it was his first time doing so, that he would screw something up. He almost wished that they were taking Tony with them so that they could all go. But Will and Sarah wished to have a weekend alone, as a little break from all the chaos. Thus he had chosen, out of the kindness of his spark to look after his youngest charge. "The number of our hotel is on the fridge." Will nodded at Tony, Ironhide's holoform was seated on the couch, he'd heard tis before "Absolutely no parties, but you can have a few friends over. We got the local pizza place and other take-out places on speed-dial." He noted.

"I'm not much of a party person, you know that Will." Tony chuckled, leaning against the wall "We'll be fine, man. Ironhide won't let me screw anything up. I won't let me do that either." He then added "Now go on, Sarah already said goodbye, she's waiting in the car." He smiled "Have a good time." He added.

Will smiled, pulling the boy into a firm one-armed hug, planting a gentle kiss on top of his head. "Alright, son. I'm going." Will chuckled, then added "Love you, bud. We'll see you on Sunday." He added, then stared at Ironhide "Hold down the fort, big guy." He added.

"Love you too, Will." Tony gave his belated response.

"No need to worry, William. Your son is more than safe with me." Tony was stunned as Ironhide's holoform appeared beside him as if by magic "If what I did to those fragging glitches of bullies..." He settled an arm around the boy's shoulders "I'll look after and protect him as if he were my own." He then added "Just as I did many a weekend with Annabelle." He smirked.

"He has enough weapons to supply a small army, so I don't think I _could_ be in safer hands." Tony smirked.

Will smiled a bit, almost stunned that these two were the same pair who hated each other four months ago. Tony had definitely changed, he was actually visibly happy, he hardly ever frowned anymore. Ironhide now treated Tony as if he were his own son, and was becoming just a good a role model as Will was. If everything was this smooth when the Social Worker showed up for their 'Adoption Inspection', they'd pass with flying colors. "Alright, alright, I'm going." Will tipped an invisible hat "Call if you need us!"

Will left, and Tony and Ironhide only grinned at one-another. "So when are Bumblebee and Ratchet coming over?" Tony asked, knowing that was the plan "I finished my homework early and all. Projector outside is set up beside the barn." He continued.

Ironhide chuckled a bit, knowing Tony had been excited for a long time. He loved his Foster Parents, of course. But as he'd told Ironhide, no Foster Family had trusted him at home without them, even for the night. Ironhide grinned, giving the human a fair shake of his hair. "They'll be here before the hour's up." He noted, then added "Any time now." He added.

"Great!"

Tony's phone vibrated, and a smile crossed his face. He chuckled at what had to be a text, and shook his head. Ironhide had seen this, _a lot_ lately, and he almost wondered if he should worry. "Tony?" Tony stared up at Ironhide, who looked concerned "Who are you texting?" He asked.

"Oh, nobody, just a friend." Tony smiled.

As the boy pocketed his phone and headed towards the front door, Ironhide sighed. The boy was just a plain bad liar, and he knew that it was more than just a friend. Ironhide's holoform flickered slightly at the very thought of it, Tony dating. He wasn't ready for the youngest to start dating yet. No, he was still getting used to the idea that he loved this boy as if he were his own. And boys, well, matured much slower than girls, and Primus knew the last thing he wanted to see was the boy heartbroken.

The sound of a honking horn outside brought the Weapons Specialist out of his deep thoughts. He'd worry about Tony's love life later, after all, the boy was still fourteen and he wouldn't go on a date without telling Will or Sarah. Slowly disappearing, his real form drove from the barn. Tony was on Bumblebee's hood, laughing slightly, probably at something Bumblebee had said. Ironhide knew that Bumblebee had taken right to Tony, as he too had been taken from his creators at a very young age. He took right to a big brother role around Tony.

"You start the movie without me?" Ironhide asked as he parked beside Bumblebee.

"Sorry, Uncle Hide, but you were in there for a while." Tony shrugged "You didn't miss much, just a chase scene." He explained.

Ironhide's holoform quickly appeared and stared over at his charge with a smirk. "You know they're my favorite parts, punk." He teased gently, smirking at him "I might have to punish ye fer that one." Tony smirked back at him "Hey Bee, while yer here. I think the little man has a girl he's conversing with, perhaps you can get it out of him, I sure as slag can't." He added, Tony's face went bright red at that.

"Oh, tell me more, tell me more was it love at first sight!" Bumblebee began to play the song "Summer Nights" from Grease "Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?"

"I have the nosiest group of Uncles on the planet."

"Get used to it bub." Came a sound clip from Bumblebee.

"Let him be, you two. We can interrogate the female human under a lamp later." Ratchet snorted.

Somehow, what Ratchet said did not make Tony feel much better about their nosiness. Yes, Tony did have a girl he had a massive crush on, and who may have liked him too. But Tony was not about to tell the three of them about her. After all, of all the Autobots, he'd bonded the most with the three of them, and God knew that they could be extremely overprotective. In fact, he was half tempted to climb under a rock the way they were being. "You see, this is why none of you are EVER meeting my dates." Tony replied.

"Like pit we're not. Annabelle had that same mindset Tony." Ironhide noted smugly "Ask her how well _that _went."

Tony stared at him slowly, shaking his head, his face going even redder. Lord help him, he had Dog The Bounty Hunter for a guardian. Taking a deep breath, Tony crossed his arms, cursing to himself. Ratchet inwardly chuckled, they could have fun with this. "It isn't THAT bad. We'll only strap her down to one of my berths. Shine a giant lamp on her, and ask her eight thousand questions." Ratchet began coyly "Ironhide will only shoot her twice if she doesn't answer in a way we're happy with." He added.

"I'll be sure to bring the truth syrum." Bumblebee chimed in jokingly with a sound clip.

"Ooooh we haven't used that in way too long. I can't wait!" Ironhide noted teasingly, he turned to the now twitching Tony, who stared at him with a glare "Don't worry though Tony, just because Annabelle never had a date. Doesn't mean it'll be the same for you." He added.

By the time they had finished, Tony looked ready to vomit. Ironhide chuckled, and stared over at his charge. "We're only kidding, m'boy. We'll grill her a little, but we aren't that bad. Unless they give us a reason to be." Tony seemed to sigh with relief "I will, at the very least, be meeting her however. If you have any intentions of courting the human femme, I will be okaying her. And oh yes, I will be driving you." He noted.

"Please tell me Will can talk you out of it." Tony gulped.

"He will try, and fail, as he always does." Ironhide chuckled.

This time, the chuckle didn't seem like one to signify he was kidding. Rather, Ironhide had an evil chuckle this time, clearly one that signified he was very serious, and that Tony probably should have been afraid. Very, _VERY_ afraid. The teenager shifted a bit, and cursed under his breath again. He only half paid any attention to the movie, considering he now feared what the three Autobots would do to this girl, needless to say. They were like three older brothers in that sense, all not wanting to see the younger sibling hurt, and all ready to grill his date.

He had no doubt in his mind that Ironhide wouldn't be alone if he ever dated Jennifer. The three of them would most likely make some form of 'fun' sport out of it that would ultimately leave Tony in a state of disarray. And when and if they did, he told himself, they would very easily see an angry side to him. After all, Ironhide wasn't the only one who could be scary when mad. Then again, they were giant robots, and he was a fourteen year old human. He sighed to himself, he had to deal with it, no matter what.

And he knew, just knew he was going to hate every second of it.


	14. Ironhide Versus The Girl

**CHAPTER 14  
>Ironhide Versus The Girl<br>**

The night of Tony's first date was agonizing for Ironhide, who'd much rather have been hit with Sentinel Prime's rust cannon yet again. Why Will had permitted it, especially being Tony was all of fourteen, was beyond him. He didn't even know much about the girl other than she was a popular teenager, a cheerleader. From what he'd gathered she had become Tony's lab partner and they'd hit it off. The Weapons Specialist snorted, not even in an amused way, in an irritated way. Tony was setting himself up for heartbreak, just like every time one the lunkheaded jocks at Annabelle's old High School had asked her out. The popular kids loved to see the unpopular ones suffer, and Tony was such a fragile youth. His disorder making him slightly immature for his age, coupled with the sensitivity he knew Tony had made him an easy target.

He detected the sound of footsteps to his immediate right and stiffened a bit. His headlights ever so subtly moved to get a good look at the girl making her way up the Lennox's driveway. She must have just gotten off of practice, hadn't even bothered to change out of her cheerleading uniform either. She was applying lipstick, while straightening her frizzy blond hair. The girl hadn't even bothered to ready herself before the date, strike one against her, Ironhide suspected.

She knocked on the door slowly, and Tony opened it. The topkick only faintly heard noises. But the two hugged, and there was some chit-chat between the two. Tony himself had dressed up nicely, or nicer than usual for the occasion. "I hope you don't mind." Tony noted as he headed for Ironhide "But my Foster Parents are out on the town, so..." He then added "Ironhide's driving us." He added.

"Ironhide?" Jennifer asked.

"The Autobot, my Guardian, remember?"

Jen stared at Tony and nodded finally. She looked less-than-thrilled by the prospect already. As Tony moved over to open the door for her, Ironhide locked the door quickly. As if to warn Tony one last time of the fact that Ironhide was certain he was making a very big mistake. "Ironhide." Tony whispered to him, irritated after the first few yanks of the handle "You promised me that if I let you drive us, you'd play nice." Silence "If you ruin this for me, I swear, I'm never speaking to you again." He added.

Ironhide didn't like the sound of one of the two human younglings he'd 'adopted' (the other being Annabelle) never speaking to him again. Annabelle had never suggested such a thing before, but he knew Tony may have been serious. He didn't have many friends, and the fact a cheerleader had even accepted a date, pity or not, could help that. Grumbling under his breath, he unlocked the door and begrudgingly allowed the girl into his interior, she took the passengers seat, while Tony seated himself in the drivers seat. Ironhide knew that no one would pull them over for the underage 'driver' simply because law enforcement knew to pay close attention for Autobot Shields of any kind.

Ironhide wasted no time to make sure to 'welcome' his new passenger. Strapping them both in, Jen's seat belt a bit more tight than Tony's he managed to break the sound barrier at the speed he took off at. Not literally, but to Tony, he may as well have. Jen however, coyly smirked, and turned to the dashboard. "Hey Ironhide, speed it up, this is AWESOME." Jeniffer replied, Ironhide nearly stepped on the breaks at that "Wow, with that speed you could be a speed demon if we took you to the races."

At that, Ironhide stalled for a moment, Tony turned to Jeniffer. "What races?" Tony asked.

"The Truck Races." Jen replied, she pointed to a spot quite a ways off "There's an old track they open up every year, once a year. My Dad races his old four by four every year." She chuckled, Ironhide groaned, either the girl was good or she was serious "The race is next week, you guys should come. Maybe Will can drive Ironhide?"

_I'd never do anything so trivial._ Ironhide thought, unamused by the suggestion.

Perhaps it was wrong to be doing this, after all it was what the humans called Valentine's Day. Or, before Tony had actually gotten a date, he'd also called it "Single's Awareness Day", which was the whole reason Will and Sarah were out. But something just told him the girl was bad news, and he couldn't shake it. He took a sharp turn, nearly knocking both teenagers over. "Ironhide." Tony grunted "Play nice." He noted.

_I haven't thrown her out yet, have I? _Ironhide noted to himself.

The next stop on the road to hell was a drive over a speed bump. It jostled them both, but Ironhide made sure Tony was secure, Jennifer, not so much. It only seemed to continue that way, and Tony could only feel himself getting more and more mad. Finally, Ironhide stopped in front of the restaurant that Will had made reservations for them at. "Hey Jen, head on in, I'll be right there, okay?" Tony replied "I have something to take care of." He added.

"Alright, see you inside." Jen replied, by this point, she was more than happy to leap out of the truck.

Ironhide felt a soreness on his dashboard as Tony violently kicked it. "What the HELL is wrong with you? GOD! You said you'd give her a chance, Ironhide." Tony growled, he got out, and stepped in front of him "Swallow your pride for ONE night, please. This is the one chance I've EVER had with a girl." He bit his lip, then added "Please."

"I don't trust her, Tony, something is off." Ironhide sank onto his tires "Please little one, I do not want to see ye get hurt. Forgive me if I do not trust her." He noted.

"Just like you didn't trust ME at first?" Tony stated, it was a bit harsh, but Ironhide knew he was just upset "Whatever, Will and Sarah get out before we do. I'll just call THEM to pick us up." He then added "Obviously you can't show an OUNCE of maturity." He added.

Ironhide felt a lot of guilt as Tony headed straight into the restaurant. Yes, he was just trying to protect the human he had come to see as a surrogate son, but perhaps for once, he had taken it too far. He'd never been this bad with any of Annabelle's dates he didn't trust, and perhaps Tony's immaturity made it that way. He stayed outside, hoping to make peace with them both when they got out, perhaps to even apologize. Looking inside the restaurant, things seemed to be going rather well.

Then she left, he heard something about the "Bathroom" with his sensitive hearing. But she walked right out the front door without Tony even noticing. Ironhide's fears were answered nearly five minutes later when a rather tough looking jock showed up. The embrace, the kiss, Ironhide roared his engine slightly, as quietly as possible so they would not even know he was still around. "You done with the dork, yet? Surely this was enough to earn the A, right?" The jock noted.

"Come on, baby. We had our date earlier. Remember? You, me, behind the bleachers?" Jen asked.

That was _all_ Ironhide needed to hear, flashing on his high beams, he quickly blinded both the young humans. "What the hell is that? Yo man, turn down the lights!" The jock shouted, Ironhide only revved his engines, loudly, like a roar "Yo man, what the hell is your PROBLEM?" He asked.

Ironhide accelerated without a word, the jock's eyes widened, and he barely leaped out of the way. Jen screamed at the top of her lungs, and leaped out of the way herself. She was quickly met by a shot of lubricant out of his rear tailpipes, coating her in the blue liquid. Tony had come out, hearing the commotion, his eyes widened in horror upon seeing Ironhide was quite literally attempting to run down one of the school's jocks, who was quickly attempting to climb up a lamp pole. Tony rushed to Jen's side, crouching down. "Oh my God, Jen are you-?"

"Get the HELL away from me you FREAK." Jen shoved a very confused and hurt Tony away as she stood up "No A in science is worth putting up with a dork like you, and his frickin' PSYCHOTIC truck." Tony only reeled back at that "You'll be hearing from my LAWYER, and my DRY CLEANER." She shrieked, rushing off in tears, though Tony had little sympathy.

The jock that Ironhide had attempted to run down had jumped off the pole, and rushed behind a car. Ironhide transformed, staring down at the car slowly, but surely. "Is this your transport?" The jock simply nodded slowly, but soon regretted it as Ironhide lifted a foot and crushed it "Oh dear, it would seem you and your young femme covered in my ENGINE FLUID have to walk home in the FREEZING COLD." He let two exceptionally large cannons lift out of his arms "Now get out of here before I decide to do worse." He noted.

Transforming down quickly and watching as the jock ran after Jen, Ironhide let out a deep sigh. Tony stared at Ironhide, not sure what he was more stunned at. The fact his Guardian had just pretty much drenched his 'date' in fluids. Or the fact that he had been such a jerk when Ironhide was just trying to protect him. "Ironhide... I'm.. I'm so..." Tony bit his lip slowly.

"It's alright youngling, you had no idea." Ironhide told him quietly "I'm sorry you went through all of this trouble for nothing."

Tony looked down, letting a few tears fall, but thankful Ironhide had been there. Had he not been around he'd have bought into Jen's lies, and had his heart broken, only this time it would have been worse. "Thanks for protecting me, big guy." Tony gently ran a hand along his Guardian's hood "Don't know what I'd honestly do without you." He admitted.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when I burn you a copy of the entire scene." Ironhide snorted "That could be quite useful." He added.

"You recorded that?" Tony asked.

"I believe that will be enough to keep either of those pit spawned morons from taking 'revenge'." Ironhide opened up the passengers side door slowly "Come on bud, lets get you home, there's no reason anyone else needs to see you this miserable." He stated, knowing Tony was far from done crying "She wasn't worth it, at all." He explained.

Tony smiled, sure, he was still single, and yeah it was on Valentine's Day. But he none-the-less was, for the first time, glad Ironhide had been there that night.


	15. Love Means Everything

A/N: After rethinking my last chapter, I really decided. I did not want to make this an Autobots and Decepticons story. And thus changed my mind. Lulz Sorry about this. Hope you guys like my new version just as much.

...

**CHAPTER 15  
>Love Means Everything<strong>

The entire ride back to the home was silent, but Ironhide had expected nothing less. He knew the young man was hurting, and there was nothing he could really do about it yet. Ironhide stopped in front of the home, but Tony didn't step out, his eyes red and puffy by now. Clearly, the teenager felt as though he was a loser right now, not worthy of anyone. He'd been rejected by Foster Families, he'd been used to that. But this time, it was by a girl, something he, like any boy would have liked to have. "She was an IDIOT Tony." Ironhide spoke slowly "If that was the only reason she wanted a date with you, it's her loss." He added.

Tony was quiet at that, he stared out the window, and traced his fingers along his doorframe. "I'm just so tired of rejection." Tony whispered "My parents... All my Foster Families until now. And now, girls... it's like nobody wants me around." He muttered.

Ironhide knew that Tony was aware that was far from true. He wanted him around, Will and Sarah wanted him around, Annabelle wanted him around. Tony was loved by every immediate Lennox family member, and he was very much wanted. "Anthony, you know that isn't true. We all love you very much. And we all want you around here." Ironhide replied soothingly "Do not let a couple of slaggers make you think you're unwanted." He explained.

"Sure, you guys want me, you want to be my family..." Tony muttered "But-"

"Anthony, you are a handsome and intelligent young man." Ironhide encouraged as best he could "You are going to make a human femme very happy one day. Just because one shallow waste of space thought you weren't wort it. Does not mean you aren't." He gently tightened the seatbelts to hug his youngest charge "There are many mean girls, Tony, but there are many kind ones as well. I am normally a good judge of character." He noted.

"And I was an ass because you wanted to protect me." Tony muttered, leaning back in his seat "How are you not mad?"

Ironhide was silent for a moment, he too was surprised he wasn't mad. But then again, when Annabelle had grown furious with him, he'd never been mad at her either. But he'd known Annabelle since she was an infant, Tony he'd known hardly a few months. Yet then again, much like Annabelle, he'd adopted Tony into his spark as a cherished member of what he called his family. "Tony... Before my bonded, my spouse, died, I never had the chance to have any biological children." Ironhide explained "I raised Bumblebee, but truthfully, that is it. And he was already sixteen vorns by that time as you know." He added.

"Yeah, he told me."

"Well, you and Annabelle... Much like Bee, are the closest thing to children I will ever have." Tony felt his head hang a bit, feeling even worse now "Yes, you were harsh, but you were upset. And even I'll admit I can be very overprotective." He sighed inwardly "But I only ever am, because I love you, youngling. You and your Foster Family are the most precious thing in my life." He explained "Not even my cannons are more important to me." This got Tony's attention "I tried to scare that girl away because the last thing I wanted to see was you in the situation yer in right now." He added.

"So, if you trusted the girl-"

"I would have talked to her, not have been the way I was. Unless I disliked the way she answered, or the answers themselves." Ironhide replied "But you need to try and at least trust my judgement. I am not quick to jump the gun, I have my reasons." Tony only nodded glumly, knowing Ironhide was telling him the truth "I never want to see you this way..." He admitted, quietly.

Tony leaned back against his guardian's seats. He'd never been given a heart to heart like this, from anyone. But it felt good, and it only reaffirmed how much this new family cared about him. "Thanks Ironhide. You're a really good guy. You know that?" Tony smiled, he rubbed the dashboard calmly "You're the best friend a kid like me could have." Tony noted.

Tony really meant it too, yeah, they'd been off to a really rough start, but Ironhide was his best friend. He'd always been there for him, looked out for him, had his back. Tony smiled to himself, he'd never expected his best friend to be a truck, but it was, and he was proud to say that. Ironhide rumbled his engine in approval, transforming slowly. "Glad I could be yer best friend, youngling." He noted, carefully tapping open Tony's window, and holding the boy in one palm "You really should lock this." He noted.

"Guess I forgot." He explained as Ironhide gently set him inside, on his bed "Whoa." He added.

"Haven't done that in years." Ironhide mumbled quietly "Goodnight, youngling." He told him "Tomorrow will be a better day."

Tony smiled at Ironhide slipping into his pajamas while Ironhide had turned to leave before adding. "Goodnight, big guy. Love you." He whispered.

Ironhide found himself lingering for the first time, not worried for his safety. Only worried that Tony would continue to cry, deciding the boy had calmed down, Ironhide transformed and lingered near the window to Tony's room. He'd only done this for one other human, Annabelle, but tonight, he decided it was time he did the same for Tony. No one would come near the boy's direction without his knowledge, something that, no longer to Ironhide's surprise, allowed him to fall into a much deeper, and far more peaceful recharge.

...

That night was probably one of the most frightening Tony had ever spent. The nightmares were there, they'd always been there, but that night they hit him harder than he'd ever had them hit him before. His body trembled slowly, he whimpered quietly, and he fought back screaming, though he began to nearly a few minutes later. For Will Lennox's restless night, it was simply the cherry on top, not that he minded as he stepped into Tony's room and settled on his bed. "Son, wake up." He whispered, shaking Tony gently "Son, it's a nightmare, you're okay, wake up!" He said, a bit more panicked when he refused to wake up.

Tony jostled awake, his eyes wide, taking a few deep breaths. He looked up at his Foster Father in surprise. "You're okay, Tony." Will told him quietly as Tony made an attempt to relax himself "Easy, easy. What was it about bud? You were screaming." He explained.

Tony stared at Will, for the life of him, he couldn't even remember. Taking a deep breath as Will hugged him gently, he simply allowed himself to lean into his Foster Father's embrace. He didn't remember what it was, but as Will, sat up on his bed and held him, he had a feeling he did know. Being that a part of him felt the urge to fight him off out of fear. "It was nothing Will, I'm just..." Tony attempted to lie his way out of it as best he could "Sorry I woke you up." He added.

"Nah, you didn't. I wasn't able to sleep anyway." Will replied, running circles along his back in a comforting way "Just relax, son. Lay against me, I'll keep you safe from whatever nightmare you went through." He gently kissed the top of his head "I'll stay here as long as you need me to." He added.

Tony smiled a bit, Will was a good guy, he made him feel quite good, to say the least. Will smiled too, he hadn't been able to comfort a nightmare in a long time. And though it wasn't the most fun part of parenting, he did enjoy it. "You've had one hell of a day." Will muttered, Ironhide had clearly told him what had happened "I wish there was something I could do to make it easier." He added.

"You're doing it right now." Tony replied "This is nice."

Will smiled widely, and nodded his head. Will didn't know much about his parents, but he was sure he'd never experienced this before. Tony hadn't experienced a lot of things when it came to parental love, which was depressing to say the least. "Well, I'm your Dad. I love you just as much as Ironhide does." Will whispered "I'm always here when you need me, bud. You and Annabelle are my entire world." He added.

Tony smiled, for the first time, he realized, he liked the sound of Will as his Dad. Well, he always had, but tonight, it felt more comfortable, more natural. The boy smiled and snuggled against the former Colonel's chest. He felt at home here, with Will, with Sarah, with Ironhide. And it was time he started to make himself more at home. He smiled a bit and looked up. "I love you too, Dad."

Will's heart soared as he heard Tony finally call him Dad, something he'd waited for a long time for. He smiled widely, holding him only all the more gently against his chest. "Dad", he'd heard it all the time from Annabelle, of course, but he could definitely get used to hearing that from Tony too. "I definitely looked forward to hearing that, **son**." Will told him, happily "Now, go to sleep, little man, I'm here to keep you safe." He added.

As Tony slowly fell asleep in his Foster Father's arms, it was the safest, most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time. Outside, a certain giant robot had transformed, and watched the entire event transpire before his very eyes. Smiling widely, Ironhide turned around, and transformed down slowly. They really were a family now, no matter what stupid pieces of paper for adoption said now. He reflected for a moment on the fact he felt as though Tony would replace Annabelle at one time, but now, he understood a simply fact...

There was room enough for two children in the Lennox's heart, and his spark. And it was_ just_ the right size for a young boy like Tony.

...

A/N: Ah, MUCH happier with this version. Lulz I hope you guys enjoyed this better too! Reviews make my day!


	16. The Social Worker

**CHAPTER 16  
>The Social Worker<strong>

They'd all dreaded the day since they'd officially decided on all of this. Tony had dreaded it the most, as this was one of the meetings that would decide his fate. Now that he'd settled into calling Will and Sarah by the titles of Dad and Mom, Marie's visit meant everything. He loved it here, he loved the Lennox's and they loved him back. This was the first loving family and home he'd ever had and he couldn't loose it, period. That day in question, Tony and Will had been roughhousing in the yard over a game of basketball.

Ironhide himself watched with passive interest, being he enjoyed playing, but not watching the sport. Ironhide allowed Will the chance to play with his son though, without interference. After all, Will had often told him even before Tony came to live with him how much he hoped his second kid would be a boy. Of course he loved Annabelle, more than anything. But after being surrounded by girls in the house, Will definitely enjoyed the thought of spending time with a son around the house, hopefully for good.

Tony slowly ran out of breath after the third game, to which Will grinned slyly. "Want a break, kiddo?" Tony only nodded at Will, who settled an arm around his shoulder "Relax, Tony, this was supposed to be a stress reliever." Tony smiled, he nodded his head a bit "Why don't you go up and get ready, Tony? Marie is going to be here in less than half an hour." He stated, noticing the time "I'll be there in a minute." He added.

As Tony ran inside and Will wiped the sweat from his face, Ironhide stared at him. "I don't understand." Will looked over at his Guardian calmly "Why must this 'Marie' come and inspect your home? Are we not amply taking care of Anthony?" He asked, he tilted his head slightly "Should it not be as simple as signing a few forms and legally changing his name?" He asked.

"I wish it was big guy." Will frowned, he shook his head a bit "We love Tony, we take good care of him. But Social Services only knows what they know from those short expected visits." He shook his head "You see, we could put on a ruse in the time they gave us. But, this time, they gave us barely twenty-four hours warning. So we don't have time to do that." He added "They can see how he's actually treated, if that makes any sense." He added.

"It doesn't."

Will sighed, Ironhide was not going to make today very easy and he knew it. "Ironhide, just... Play nice today, alright? If you tick these people off, they could just tell Tony to go up and pack his bags." You could practically feel the intensity filling Ironhide right then "Relax, big guy, we're going to pass, you just have to take it easy today, alright?" He told him.

Ironhide rumbled his engines quietly, it was going to be hard for him to be calm. In fact, he wasn't sure he could even begin to pull it off, but he was going to try. Not for the social workers safety, but to ensure Tony would definitely stay with them. He shifted uneasily, this was going to be very difficult, but than again, they had always known that. "I promise to play fair, for his sake, not for hers." Ironhide noted "Even when I didn't like him, I _really _didn't like her." He added.

"Neither do I, Ironhide, but we have to pretend to love her." He gently rubbed his guardian's hood "Even you, Mr. Godfather."

Ironhide felt stunned at that word, he knew exactly what he meant. But Ironhide hadn't known he'd been named Tony's Godfather. Annabelle's had already been chosen before he came along, and he was certain those same one's would be Tony's. But him? "You've named me his emergency caretaker?" Ironhide asked, he noted Will's nod and smile "William-" He began.

"You've always wanted to be a Dad. And while this isn't exactly a 'Dad' deal." Will ran his hand along the mech's hood "It means you get to play the part of Dad without any of the responsibility." Ironhide felt his spark swell at that "Two strong, male role models are going to do him good." He added.

Ironhide couldn't believe it, sure, as Will said. He really wasn't going to be a 'Father' to Tony, but it was definitely the next best thing. He took a deep breath, and nudged Will a bit. "Thank you, William, I happily accept the role." Ironhide told him, calmly "Now go on, she'll be here any minute and being covered in sweat is the last thing you wish her to see." He added.

Ironhide settled himself slightly, cooling his circuits, and activating his holoform. For once, it was that of a clean cut, presentable man. Something Tony should have been flattered he'd used just to help him. The car made it's way up the driveway around twelve, and Marie stepped out looking like she really didn't want to be there. Will was out front to greet her almost at once. "Mr. Lennox, where is Mrs. Lennox?" Marie asked.

"Right here!" Sarah was quickly buttoning her top as she rushed out "I'm so sorry, I'm just running a little late. I worked a double graveyard shift." She added.

Marie simply invited herself right in, as usual, and while Ironhide knew not all social workers were like that. Well, needless to say, the cold woman really gave them all a very bad name. Ironhide shifted a bit, and started to head in after Will when the man stopped him. "Don't, Ironhide. Leave this to Sarah and I, okay?" Will told him, calmly "She'll only want to talk to us."

Ironhide paused for a moment. "If she so much as goes for the beer, I'm coming in." He stated.

For now though, he left the front door, and left the couple to it.

...

"So, the house all checks out." Marie stated loudly, as she seated herself in front of the family of three "Now, it's time for the interview. It's a simple formality, but it's in Ricky's best interest that we do this." Tony cringed as Marie forgot his name, AGAIN.

Sarah put an arm around him, as if to calm him down and kissed his head gently. Tony smiled, Sarah had a way of calming him down that even Will and Ironhide couldn't do properly. "Alright, throw it our way. We're ready for all of them. Whatever it takes to get Tony here the last name, Lennox." Will smiled at Tony and winked before he turned back to Marie "Fire away." he added.

"Alright, first things first. Why are you adopting him?" Will and Sarah eyed each other, then looked back at her "Let's face it, Mr. Lennox you're retired. This means since your wife is a nurse, you're the stay-at-home Dad here." Will nodded his head slightly "And as I understood, adoption was never your goal. Rather you entered the program to simply help children like you." She explained.

"We did, but..." Will held Tony's hand a bit to show the closeness they all shared "You can't fight love, m'am. The more he was here, the more we realized Tony was supposed to come to us." He looked at her, Marie stared solid-faced at him "Sarah and I knew within the first month that we wanted nothing more than to make Tony our own. A part of the family." He gently rubbed the boy's hand "I'm more than willing to be a stay-at-home Dad." He added.

"And what about his Father?"

"Tony told us that his Father was out of rehab. Only a little after he started calling us Mom and Dad, he explained what was going on there. We don't know why he was there or the whole story, still, but we know _that_." Sarah explained, looking Marie in the eyes "It won't be easy, at all. We know there's a chance he'll come looking. But we won't let him NEAR Tony without us knowing its safe." She paused "He won't tell us what it is about his Father, it's not our business to know until he's ready. But we'll also be as careful about it as we can be." She added.

"And if he wants Tony back?" Marie asked, Tony was relieved she finally remembered his name.

Will hesitated for a moment, his hand tightening on Tony's. Tony knew Will would never let his Father have him. He didn't know that his Father viciously beat his Mother, or that he was a drunk, but he did know the man scared Tony. "Then we're MORE than ready for a custody battle. We're not giving up Tony, he's going to be our son." Will was calm, but a bit dark in his reply "I won't let Tony go back to a man that I know scares him." He added.

"And you both love him just as much as your biological daughter?" Marie asked "Enough to be there for him, protect him, love him... Send him to college?" She asked.

"Of course, he'll be treated no different then our own daughter." Sarah was quick to answer this one "We already have a College Fund being worked out for Tony. It goes into affect the moment he's adopted." Sarah explained "Will of course, will, like a lot of Father's push his alma matter. But, when the time comes, we plan to sit down with Tony and talk it over seriously." She added.

"Dad and I were talking University of California, LA earlier." Tony added "That's his alma matter." He added.

Marie stared between the three of them, noting the happiness in their features. Marie smiled, she nodded a bit, and signed a paper. She looked between the three of them. "Well, it's a matter of what the state decides. But as far as I can see... You have my approval." She stood slowly, and both Will and Sarah stood as well "You're a wonderful family, and I'm sure Jerry will find it quite happy here." She added.

"Tony." Tony muttered.

"Oh, of course, wrote down "Tony" and said Jerry. Brain fart." Marie laughed.

A firm handshake among all of them done and out of the way, Sarah walked Marie to the door. Tony stood, and smiled at Will, then looked toward the window with wide eyes. "Dad, we may want to go tell Ironhide the good news." He told the former colonel.

"Why's that?"

"Because he's got half a third world army aimed at Marie's car."

Will rolled his eyes slightly. _Subtle Ironhide, real subtle. _Was all Will could think as he pulled Tony into a hug.

Inside, Tony could feel nothing but happiness. If all went well now, this really would be his home, for good.


	17. A Visit From The Hatchet

**CHAPTER 16  
>A Visit from The Hatchet<strong>

Tony's throat was completely on fire. He coughed quietly as Will carefully removed the thermometer from his mouth. Sighing quietly, he felt Tony's forehead yet again, carefully. "No fever. But you're DEFINITELY sick." Will noted, considering the fact he'd almost fallen down the stairs "One of the two is good news, I guess. If you're still feeling sick in a few hours, I'm going to give Ratchet a call." He added.

"But the field trip's today." Tony groaned.

"Yeah, better call up your History Teacher in that case." Will replied, running a hand along the boy's hair, he stared up at the Autobot peeking through the window "He's okay, big guy, he's got a little cold. Just relax, nothing life-threatening." He explained, knowing Ironhide was worried sick "Look after him while I make a call to his school, alright?" He asked.

As Will left, Ironhide gently moved the window open. He snorted, of course, he hadn't listened to him and locked it. Gently moving a finger through, he caressed his soon-to-be Godson's cheek. "Caught a virus, have we, youngling?" Ironhide asked, Tony nodded somewhat-understanding he meant he'd gotten sick "Don't worry, Ratchet'll come by before you know it." He added.

"Doesn't exactly make me feel better." Tony noted, he hugged the mech's thumb gently "You and Dad may need to hold my hand through that."

Ironhide gently chuckled wrapping his finger around the boy's body gently. He'd done this often when Annabelle didn't feel well, this was nothing new. Releasing the human after a few moments, his optics fell upon the boy. "Don't worry, little one. I won't let Ratchet be _too_ rough with you." He noted, then did his own scan "You have the common cold, it will be gone in a week's time." He added.

"The way I feel, it's going to be a week in hell." Tony muttered.

"Not with Ratchet as your doctor." Ironhide snorted "There's a reason we wouldn't call anyone else unless you truly needed a hospital. Immediately." He explained bluntly.

"Mostly because Ratchet would kill us if you let that happen."

Ironhide smirked at Tony, the boy was way too smart for his own good, needless to say. Then again, one could never deny Tony's incredible ability to read through people. Ironhide supposed it was from years in the system, but he never really asked him. "Get used to it now that you're practically in the family, kid. We all tend to be protective of each other's charges." Ironhide explained, staring at Tony slowly "Anything I can get ye, kid? I was thinking of going for a drive." He added.

"Nah, get out of here, 'Hide." Tony smiled at him "You've been standing out there all night. You deserve a break from me." He added.

Ironhide nodded his head a bit, knowing full well that he would be worried for Tony while he was out. Tony was more than his charge now, he was his Godson, meaning he had a responsibility to the small human he hadn't had with Annabelle. Tony might as well had a bond with him, as it made him feel a certain level of protectiveness previously unknown to him. "I'll be back in an hour. You have a link to my com if you require anything outside of-" He began.

"Go on, big guy. Dad's got me covered." Tony grinned.

Ironhide sighed, leaving the window, Will re-entered Tony's bedroom slowly. "Momma Ironhide finally go for a break?" Will teased, Tony nodded his head slowly "Well, I gave Ratchet a call, figure it'd be better he just came over. He'll be here in an hour, but until then..." He gently tucked the blanket up to Tony's chin "You, kiddo, have been instructed to get lots of rest, and drink a lot of fluids." He added.

"Doctors orders?" Tony asked.

"Worse, my orders." Will replied, kissing the top of Tony's head "If you need anything, just call for me, alright?" He told him.

"Or Momma Ironhide." Tony laughed.

Will smirked, Tony certainly was learning the way humor worked around the house. Sighing a bit, he closed the window gently before he stared at Tony. "Just get some sleep, alright? It's early, i know. Bu it'll do you a whole lot of good." He added, being as calm as he could be "I'll wake you up when Ratchet's here, alright?" Tony nodded his head.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Tony replied.

Tony let his eyes close, and was out like a light no more than a second later. When he woke up again, it was with the feeling of something warm and fuzzy in his arms. Blinking slowly, he rubbed an eye tiredly. Finding a stuffed bear in his arms, it was new, a black color, and soft. "Would of been a dog, but I had bad memories of those little furry demons." Tony turned his head to Ironhide, who was looking through the window "Used to get one for Belle every time she was sick." He added.

"That's... Sweet of you, Ironhide." Tony replied "Thank you."

"Can't be rough ALL the time, now can I?" Ironhide asked, Tony pulled the stuffed animal close "I didn't mean to startle you awake, though. My apologies." Ironhide replied, he turned his head "Ratchet's here as is, so it's just as well I suppose." He explained "How are you feeling, little one? Any better?" He asked, Tony shook his head, and he sighed "Don't worry, colds are quick, or so I hear." He added.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Tony sighed as a tall man, grey haired, and blue eyed entered the room. Ratchet sighed, and settled his holoform down onto his bed slowly. "I know the gist of the problem, but I need to be certain. Especially before I put in a prescription." The mech explained, Tony nodded "The scans I'll be doing are going to be very uncomfortable. But they are for the best. I ask you do not fight it." He added.

"Wait a minute, there's such thing as an uncomfortable scan?" Tony gulped slightly.

"You're fourteen years old, Anthony, suck it up and be a man as you humans would say." Ratchet snorted, gently holding the boy's arm "If I didn't care about you a great deal, I'd just give a simple scan and be done. But considering I do care about you, immensely." He began his slow scan, Tony groaned quietly, but Ratchet simply held his arm a bit harder "Relax, little one, you have a sinus infection. Simple enough to fix." He added.

"As long as it doesn't mean I get a shot."

"You're getting a shot alright, it's the only way I can use our medicines on human beings." Ratchet then added "You could go through this for about a week, or be better by two days. Take your pick." He grunted.

Tony turned to Ironhide, his eyes begged for him to talk Ratchet out of it. Ironhide knew that was about as easy as telling Red Alert that they were very unlikely to crush the organics they guarded. "Grin and bare it, m'boy. I love ye like you were generated from my own spark. But I ain't taking a wrench to the head." Ironhide noted, Tony only glared "If it helps, Annabelle didn't feel _much _pain." He added.

"I fragging hate you." Tony muttered.

"You taught him how to curse?" Ratchet groaned.

"What can I say? Kid's smart as pit, he catches on quickly." Ironhide replied.

Tony heard the clang from outside, and knew that Ironhide had more likely than not just taken a wrench to the head. Carefully injecting the needle into his arm, Ratchet sighed a bit. Tony groaned quietly, but waited slowly, Ratchet sighed a bit. "Not too bad, was it?" Ratchet asked, Tony grimaced "Don't be a big baby, Optimus's charge took it better when he was five." He added.

"You really do have the bedside manner of Dr. House." Tony laughed.

He had the feeling if he weren't sick, Ratchet may have backhanded him for that one. "Yes, well, you get better, and YOU..." Ratchet turned to Ironhide, who rubbed the back of his helm, which had a large dent in it now "Set a better example for your Godson, and do NOT teach him our curses." The rest was inaudible as he spoke entirely in Cybertronian, but Tony was sure he wasn't 'clean' in his words either "And with that, I take my leave. Feel better, youngling." He added.

When Ratchet had left, Tony turned his head to Ironhide. He clutched the stuffed bear to his chest, and his eye twitched quietly. "Not even a lollipop after that?" Tony asked, a bit stunned, and a bit freaked out "I'm starting to understand why Belle told me to just FAKE feeling well even when I am sick." He added.

"Stick around me, kid. I've been avoiding annual check-ups for vorns now."

For once, Tony had a feeling, he was better off following Ironhide's however crooked example with this one.


	18. The Secret Is Out

**CHAPTER 18  
>The Secret Is Out<strong>

The day Tony's perfectly kept secret was completely exposed started like any normal friday around the Lennox home. Tony came home from being picked up from school by Ironhide, as per usual. He entered the home to Will on the phone, and lunch on the table. It was pretty normal, as Will felt the school didn't provide any form of appetizing or appeasing lunch. But this afternoon, the intensity in the room was unnerving, Will seemed unhappy, and Tony could tell. "Listen here, alright? He can't have him if that's what Tony went through." Tony stared up at those words "I don't give a shit if the law says he has a right to him, okay?" He added "I'll fight for him, we both will." He added.

Tony knew what was coming before Will hung up and turned to him. Will made his way over, he seated himself down, and stared Tony in the eyes. "So, your parents, huh?" Tony was silent as Will said those words "I just got off the phone with Marie. Who told me that your Dad has been looking for you for quite a few months." He explained, Tony focused on his food "Tony, talk to me." He added.

"What is there to say? I tried my best to avoid him, I still am." Tony replied.

"Yeah, well, he isn't giving up Tony. Your rights were given up a while ago, but he's fighting to get them back." Tony stared at Will with wide eyes, fear painted in them "Tony, this could become a custody battle, and I really hope you're aware of that." Will explained, Tony felt his body tremble ever so slightly "Hey, hey, easy. Easy." Will gently took hold of his arm "We're willing to fight for you, we've told you that already." He whispered.

"But my Dad... He..." Tony felt his eyes fill with tears.

He met Will's eyes, and knew that Will already knew. Marie had told him, the comment before had been the obvious reason to deduce that. "He's a drunk, I know... Marie told me." Will nodded his head slowly "But I swear to God, Tony. Even if he does fight us for custody, I won't let him hurt you." He spoke low "You're talking to a former military colonel who took out giant fucking robots." He explained, Tony nodded his head slowly "One drunk who thinks it's okay to beat the crap out of his wife, and abandon her and his two year old will be nothing." He added.

"If I go back to him, I know he'd hurt me too." Tony whispered quietly.

"You're NOT going back." Will took Tony's hands gently "Son, I don't care how long it takes. I don't care how many custody battles I have to fight. He is NEVER going to have that chance." He added, very firmly, staring Tony straight in the eyes "There is no IF to this. You're getting adopted, by Sarah and I. This is your home." He nodded outside "And the Autobots? They have more connections at the Pentagon and the Government than you can imagine." He added, calmly.

"So there's NO way I'll go back to him?" Tony asked.

"No way, any custody battle we have is one-sided. It may seem bad but..." Will stood up a bit, grabbing a coke from the fridge "I know a lot of people, and so do the Autobots. That can make sure you stay here, at least through the custody battle, or battles." He explained, calmly, Tony nodded his head a bit "They can't legally just give you over to us. But we can make sure he won't even lay eyes on you unless he for some messed up reason gets you back." He explained.

Tony stared down, he played with an invisible object in his hands quietly. Will stared at him, face filled with concern, he knew that this was going to be a hard time for Tony, there was a custody battle on the horizon without a doubt. And when that happened, Tony would be stuck in the middle of a tug-of-war between the Father that abandoned him and the family that loved him. No child wanted that to happen to them, no matter how messed up their parents were, they never wanted to be in the middle of something like that, simply put.

"Tony, do you want to stay with us?" Will asked, trying to approach this calmly.

"More than anything. You, Sarah, and Ironhide are the only loving family I've ever had, Dad." Tony stated, almost surprised Will would even ask "And I know that if I want to I HAVE to go through this." He then added, quietly "I'm just scared at how desperate he might become if he looses." He then added, trembling quietly "I barely remember ANYTHING about my life before I was taken away... But I do remember one thing. Vividly." He was silent for a moment "One night when my Dad was really angry? He put a gun to my head, and told my Mom to either shut up or he'd pull the trigger." He added.

Every fear Tony had ever had about calling him Dad finally made sense to Will. The former military man was on his feet, half tempted to grab the shotgun hanging on the mantle, and going to find the man now. Was sick, demented, freak would do that? It was no wonder Tony was such a timid child, he was a traumatized one. That was worse than most levels of abuse, the thought that your own Father, however drunk he was, had put a gun to your head, and wanted to kill you. "Yeah, well, I got a nice big gun waiting for him if he so much as TRIES." He then added, lowly "And about ten or fifteen shells with his name on it." He added.

"Dad..."

"No, don't even defend his actions, Tony. Don't talk me out of it." Will felt his hand curl slowly into a fist "The very thought of that son of a bitch putting a gun to your head. Just over a FIGHT? Does Marie KNOW?" Tony looked up at him, he nodded his head slowly, but turned his head away "But she still is allowing him to challenge us... That..." Will fought back his words at that point.

"Dad, are you mad?" Tony asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm mad, but not at you. I'm mad at Marie, I'm mad at HIM. But you did NOTHING wrong." Will told him, trying to calm himself down slowly, taking deep, inward breaths "You did _nothing _wrong, and I hope you know that." Tony was silent, but nodded his head slowly "Sarah will tell you the same thing when she gets home." He added, Tony stood, and hugged him, and Will only hugged back "It's going to be okay, bud. He won't get you, I swear on my life, I'll take a bullet to the heart before I see that happen." He added.

Tony smiled a bit, feeling a lot more confident at that, he knew Will was telling the truth. He'd never lied to him before, neither had Sarah, and they were going to fight for him, he knew they would. Letting his son go, Will settled his hands on his shoulders. He crouched low so that the short you man could see him eye-to-eye. "From this moment on, I swear to you. No matter what happens, you're never going back to that man." He told him, firmly "You have my word, I will do everything to make sure, no matter what outcome this all has. I will see to it he never has a single right to you." He said firmly.

Tony's smile only widened, that had made him feel good. Yes, it was hard to imagine denying a parent rights to his only child. But when it came to Tony, no one would want that. His Father had severe problems, more so than anyone would like to imagine. And anyone who'd put a gun to the head of a two year old's head in a fit of anger towards the Mother, surely had no right to_ any_ child. "Dad..." Tony began, Will looked expectedly "Thank you... So much." He told him quietly.

"You don't need to thank me, i'm your Dad." Will told him quietly, gently leaning his forehead against Tony's "And as your Father, it's my duty to protect you, no thanks necessary." He added, then gently released him again "Now, what do you say we go out and do something?" He asked, likely wanting to get Tony more relaxed, if nothing else "Maybe go down to the lake and skip rocks, anything you want." He added.

Tony smiled a bit, and nodded his head, grabbing his jacket, he put it back on. His thoughts straying, he wondered how this whole thing would honestly go down. His Dad was, from what he'd vaguely remembered, possessive. Chances were if he couldn't have Tony legally, he'd go after him by other means, and it scared him. His thoughts, however, went to the giant robot who'd unofficially 'adopted' him as his own youngling. His Godfather. He closed his eyes slowly, knowing that Ironhide would never allow a man like him to go after him, _ever_.

Yet, even so, there was a certain level of fear. And he supposed until this was all over, it would always be there. That small fear that he'd find him, he'd take him away, and he'd never see the one loving family he'd ever had again. He'd never felt this loved, not even with his Mom before the drugs, and she had loved him a great deal back then. If he was taken away from them...

Well, he didn't even want to think about _that_.

...

A/N: I figured since we're getting closer to Tony's adoption/the final parts of this fic, it was about time Tony's secret was out. :) Hope it was worth the wait to find out just WHAT his Dad did.


	19. Emotional Scars

**CHAPTER 19  
>Emotional Scars<strong>

After Tony had told him the truth about what his Father had done, Ironhide refused to come out of the barn. Tony already knew why Ironhide was hiding out there, of course. Simply because he felt like crap for how he'd treated Tony. Now that he knew how horribly his Father had treated him, he most likely saw how he had treated him in the beginning was no better. It was that reason that Tony quietly and timidly entered the barn, almost afraid of disturbing him at the wrong moment. Of course, the fact it was empty only served to confuse him.

Except it wasn't exactly empty, it just wasn't Ironhide who greeted him. He heard rustling, and a metal clicking, but only blinked. The red optics were the first tip-off that something was wrong, but as soon as the barrel of a cannon met his general direction he froze up. "Good choice." He heard a hiss "And who are you, my young friend?" He asked.

"Tony..." He noticed a grin from the darkness, it was sadistic, yet he still felt the need to ask "Are you a friend of Ironhide's?"

"Tony, eh?" The mech stepped forward, carefully "It's too bad I had to miss my old BUDDY Ironhide, but I'm glad I got to meet you." The sneer on his face told Tony otherwise "And last I checked, Ironhide's buddies included a young woman... Not a boy." His optics flashed a bit.

"I think I should go." Tony replied.

To his surprise the mech, whom he now noticed to be a while color, lowered his weapon slowly. "Oh you mean because of this? Sorry, you just startled me." Tony was surprised a bit "Jeez, you'd think that Ironhide would tell me there's a boy living here." He muttered, crouching down low "I'm Drift by the way, one of Ironhide's good friends. I just came by for a visit." He added.

"But your optics are-"

"Red? Regrettably, I was born a Decepticon, but I converted long ago." Drift noted, though he was not a very good people person, he was oddly enough good with kids, and it really showed "Anyway, I don't believe I got a name from you." He put on a somewhat-forced smile "Can't just call ye 'kid'." He added.

Getting a feeling that Drift wasn't a bad guy at all, Tony finally smiled back. "I'm Tony, Will and Sarah's Foster Son... I'm also Ironhide's Godson, or soon-to-be Godson, I guess." He replied a bit shyly.

Drift's optics lit up and it was quickly obvious he had simply forgotten about Tony. "Of course! Primus, I'd almost forgotten his last message mentioning becoming a Godfather." He chuckled a little, shaking his head slowly "You'll have to forgive me, I have much on my mind as of late. But it's an honor to meet you, young one. He told me much in that one message." He then added "Tells me you're the most lovable little pit spawn he's ever met." He added.

"I hope that's a compliment." Tony replied.

"I did say lovable, didn't I?" Ironhide asked as he scooped Tony up from behind, setting him on his shoulder "I see you already met the pit spawn." He said with a wink in Tony's direction "I hope my old war buddy didn't startle you too much, Tony. I offered him a place to stay while he's on Earth, which is where I've been the last couple of days." He noted.

Tony felt utterly stupid, here he was, worried about Ironhide when he'd only been out with his friend. Tony turned to Ironhide a bit, he thought of bringing it up, but then figured he shouldn't ruin his time with his friend. "Tony?" Tony practically jumped at Ironhide's voice, he turned his head "Are you alright? You've barely said a word." Tony frowned a bit "Do we need to talk, youngling?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on anything." Tony replied.

Ironhide looked for a moment at Tony before turning to Drift. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" Drift shook his head, noting the seriousness in Ironhide's voice as he set Tony down "Sorry, we won't be long." Drift left the barn slowly at this "Alright, Tony. Come on, m'boy, I know you far better than to buy that." He stared at Tony "You're my son." He added.

"Godson."

"That may be the legal term, Tony. But to me, that makes you a part of my family." Ironhide noted, he crouched low enough that the two of them could see eye-to-optic "I knew when something was wrong with Bumblebee. And, my young friend, you're JUST as easy to read as he was. Even moreso, really." Ironhide explained, then added "Talk to me, Tony, what's WRONG?" He asked.

Tony was slow to explain what had happened to Ironhide. He knew if he didn't approach this a certain way, Ironhide would likely arm up his cannons, get Drift, and head off to find his Father and blow him up. By the time he had finished, Ironhide's optics were not full of anger, but rather full of sadness. Nothing could prepare Tony for what he asked next. "I don't buy that the gun was the only incident." He tilted his head "How often did he hit you, Tony? And how often were you threatened?" He asked.

Tony paused, he seated himself on a crate. "I was two years old, Ironhide, I don't remember." Tony looked down a bit "I know my Dad beat the crap out of my Mom, and I think he struck me... Once, twice maybe that I remember?" Ironhide's sharp, unavoidable look brought the child to say the truth faster than he'd anticipated "A week..." He muttered.

"But you weren't two when you saw your Father last, were you?" Ironhide asked, reading right though Tony's face "Your fear of him is far too refined for a boy who only remembers this from when he was two years old." Tony was silent, and slowly, Ironhide understood "He knows your email because it was recent, wasn't it?" Tony's head shot up "You never go into water as it requires you to show your body." Tony shook his head "If I am not correct, prove it to me." He added.

Tony was quiet, he closed his eyes slowly. "When Dad got out of rehab a few years ago, he came looking for me. And he found me at my last Foster Home." Tony put his hands together in his lap, trying hard not to break down "He told me that he was better now. And that I could go live with him. But I knew something was wrong, Marie hadn't told me ANYTHING." The tears started to form in his eyes "I told him I was happy there, and I didn't want to leave. And he beat the crap out of me." He fell silent "Told me to say it was a bully." He added.

Tony was silent, but somehow, Ironhide was sure the boy wasn't done. "He came back a week later. He was drunk... High... I don't know it had to be one of the two. But either way. He abducted me. He threw me in the trunk of his car and drove off." Tony was silent for a moment, this was very difficult to re account, but Ironhide knew he needed to "When I came to, I was on a bed, tied up... I was SO scared." He trembled quietly "I had a pocket knife at the time, and managed to get myself unbound." He added.

"What were you doing there?" Ironhide asked.

"When I was escaping, I heard him trying to trade me for drugs." Tony felt tears pour down his eyes "He tried to SELL me Ironhide, to some frickin' pedophile who carded drugs. If I didn't wake up when I did, God... I don't know what he would have done." He stated, quietly, allowing Ironhide's holoform to appear and pull him into his arms "All I know is the second I could I ran, I ran and didn't look back." He said quietly "Then he started emailing me. Telling me if I ever, if I ever told anyone he'd kill me." He added.

"And you never told anyone? Never reported him?" Ironhide was mortified.

"I had no proof! Do you really think some drug dealer would admit he almost gave some drugs in exchange for their ELEVEN year old?" Tony bit his lip, quietly trembling "I was so scared, Ironhide. I just wanted him to leave me alone. And now he 'wants me back'." Ironhide was completely silent by this time "Ironhide if he takes me back I just... I don't know." He whispered.

Ironhide sighed a bit, he turned his head to the side, then stared down at Tony. _"Ironhide to Prowl." _

_"Prowl here, read you loud and clear, what's wrong?" _

_"Do you still live with Officer Brown, his wife, and Child?" _Ironhide asked, knowing Tony couldn't hear his comm link.

There was silence on Prowl's end, he'd never been called by Ironhide about the family. And Ironhide knew this probably caused him concern. _"Yes, Ironhide, I live with them. What's wrong?" _He asked.

_"I'm bringing my youngest charge, Tony by. As it turns out... We may have a human trafficking incident on our hands." _Ironhide was quiet _"I fear that if it is not reported, Anthony may find himself in danger." _He added.

_"Victims of such crimes do not normally speak of it." _Prowl replied.

_"I need you and Officer Brown to try. Please Prowl, he told me, and Primus, I genuinely **fear** for his life if he does not report it." _Ironhide raised his tone, making it clear this was nothing that could be put off _"Or would you rather an innocent child be in danger of going back to a man who attempted to trade him to a drug dealer for his... As they say... 'Daily Fix'?" _He added.

There was dead silence on the other end. _"Michael and I will be awaiting your arrival."_ Prowl finally replied, his voice quiet.

"Alright bud, I need to tell Drift and your parents we're leaving." Ironhide noted as his holoform disappeared.

"What? Where are we going?"

"To meet a few friends of mine who can help you." Ironhide replied "Even if I have to haul you to see them myself." He added.


	20. Kindred Spirits

A/N: Holy crap, one review from 100 reviews and only 20 chapters? You guys are too kind! I just wanted to thank you all for following and reviewing this the way you have. I really love to know that you guys are enjoying this little plot bunny I had. :D

We get a bit more of a backstory to Ironhide's experiences with his Father in this. As I felt it was about time SOMEONE brought it up.

...

**CHAPTER 20  
>Kindred Spirits<strong>

"You brought me to the COPS!" Tony shouted loudly as he had gotten out of Ironhide "Are you crazy, Ironhide. My Dad's frickin' INSANE. If he finds out about this!"

Officer Michael Brown leaned against Prowl calmly. Said Autobot was currently in his alternate mode, a Dodge Charge Police Cruiser. Meanwhile the older officer stared at Tony, sympathy in his eyes. "Anthony, you're not at a Police Stations. The only people you're among are friends." He stated calmly, doing his best to calm the boy down "Ironhide brought you here out of concern, and if what he said is true, I don't blame him." He then added "You don't know how lucky you are to be alive right now." He added "Most kids who get traded to drug dealers get raped, and left for dead somewhere, or worse, KEPT by them. I've seen it before, many times." He noted.

"My Dad was high, he probably didn't-"

"That is no excuse, Anthony." Prowl spoke up, his holoform appearing "Listen to me here boy, I was there for some of these cases Michael speaks of. No matter how intoxicated your Father was, there is _no _excuse. He knew what they would have done." Tony looked down slowly "I want you to listen clearly to me, young one. You are a charge of an Autobot. Better yet, you're the GODSON of one." He was very quiet in how he said it "If we report the man, we will protect you, Anthony. But we cannot protect you if we don't have a statement on the incident." He added.

"Will Mom and Dad-?" Tony began.

"We'll tell them together." Ironhide's holoform put firm hands on his shoulders, gently "But first, you need to let Prowl and Officer Brown help you, Anthony. If you tell them what happened, all fears you have of going back will be gone." He told him, trying to keep his voice soft "This is a crime that no one should get away with." He added.

Tony felt his whole body tremble, he closed his eyes, but slowly began to re-account what he'd told Ironhide, word-for-word. He watched Michael quietly, the man was calmly writing down his whole statement. Ironhide's hands never left his shoulders, providing reassurance that he WAS there, and that no matter what, it was going to be okay. When he'd finally finished, Michael and Prowl eyed one-another. "Is there any physical proof of what was done to you?" Prowl asked, Tony looked down "Even after a few years, you must have retained some form of scarring from the vicious attack." He added.

Tony tensed up a bit, and Ironhide knew the answer. "He does not allow anyone to see him shirtless, not even Will or Sarah." Tony stared down at Ironhide's words, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Anthony, son. If I can get pictures of whatever you're hiding, we can make sure that son of a bitch is put away. For a very long time, likely for life." Michael stepped forward, Ironhide backed up, knowing he needed to gain Tony's trust "What your Father did to you is something he should NOT get away with it. And as scary as it is to talk about this, and trust me I know." He told him, quietly as he kneeled to the boy's level "I need you to give me the evidence I need to put him away, because, kid. Trust me, if he was trading you for drugs. I'm afraid other children may be being traded to his dealer." He then added "You could save a lot of people from suffering a really bad fate." He added.

Tony stared at Michael for a moment, slowly but surely he reached for his shirt. It was off after a few long minutes of hesitation. Ironhide could only thank Primus it hadn't been recent, because just looking at what remained of his wounds was enough to make him nearly purge. His whole back looked as though it could have been clawed, three thick scars down it, some prominent remnants of damage stood out most. Ironhide even noticed a large welt on his left shoulder. "I'm going to kill him." Ironhide transformed, quickly followed by Prowl "I don't care if it takes me all day to find that piece of shit. How dare he, HOW DARE HE!" He shouted.

Prowl carefully held his friend back. "Ironhide, calm down, killing the man will only be stooping to his level." Prowl stated in an attempt to calm him down.

"Calm down! Look at him Prowl! This was YEARS ago, and he has a WELT. Do you know how hard that freak would have to hit him!" Ironhide shook his head slowly, his cannons out, ready to kill someone, anyone "He's barely reached the age of fourteen. And he was only ELEVEN when that happened! ELEVEN! He was still a SPARKLING." He shook his head "No one has the right to do that, not to a child, not to ANYONE." He noted "And after that to try and sell him, to some fragging child-loving freak of a drug dealer?" He snarled "Even my Father would never sink so low." He added.

Michael and Tony watched the exchange quietly, Tony was stunned. He'd never seen Ironhide so angry, not even when Jen had broken his heart. This was a side of him that he wished he hadn't had to see at all. Not to mention he had clearly been abused himself when he was young, or at least, that was how Tony took it as. Tony allowed Michael to take a few pictures of his back and chest before slipping his shirt back on. "It's going to be okay, Tony. We're going to find Jason..." Michael stated, clearly referring to his Father "I'll call your Social Worker myself, kid. He'll have no rights to any of your new records, and we'll do our best to see to it he cannot find out where you live." He added.

"And if he does find out?" Tony gulped.

"What do you think, Prowl? Can someone sub over here for you, look after my family?" Michael stared up at Prowl, who stared back at his charge "If I know you, you want to be the one to keep close tabs on the kid. And from one Autobot Charge to another..." He put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder "I'd like to be the one to kick this guys ass if he shows up. If Will doesn't get to him first." He added.

"I think he should be more afraid I get to him first." Ironhide snarled.

"So, he is going to come after me?" Tony gulped.

"I know how criminals work, son. The second we terminate any rights to know about you he has. He'll come after you." Michael stated, his voice full of honesty "You'll be protected though, I can promise you that. He won't make it anywhere near you." He added, pulling an arm around Tony "Prowl, lets get him down to the station so we can turn this all in. Lest the chief have our asses for it." He added.

"I will return to the Lennox homestead. I have a friend in the system for the week named Drift. He will be more than happy to watch your family." Ironhide nodded, Tony stared up at him nervously "Don't worry Tony, you're in good hands. Even if he did show up at the station, they'll get a profile of him. And Prowl will definitely know what to look for after that." He stated.

"Promise to pick me up?" Tony asked.

"I'll be down there as soon as Prowl comms me that they're done." Ironhide replied.

As Tony was helped into the back seat of Prowl by Michael, Ironhide watched them leave quietly. He couldn't help but be frustrated, this was much worse than he had once believed, and he couldn't help but hate that fact. This man wasn't even human, he was a monster, and he was half tempted to search himself and destroy him for what he'd put the boy through. He knew he couldn't though, as it would only put him through trouble with Optimus unless he had an actually good reason for the attack.

Either way, he promised himself, this man would not only meet him. But he'd make sure he was the last person the man ever met if he was given such a chance.

...

Tony sat in the waiting room quietly, playing around with his thumbs slightly. Prowl had left to get him a cup of water and Michael had been busy finishing up the report. Leaving Tony alone, something that, at this point in time, he did not like. Having finally come forward about this incident did not do well for Tony, he was scared, very scared. He'd pretty much just turned in his biological Father. He knew his new parents would never let him be hurt, at all, but he still felt nothing but nerves at the whole can of worms he may very well have opened.

"He only ever brought you to us because he didn't want you to have to go through what he did." Tony looked up as Prowl's holoform entered the waiting room once more "The mech went his whole life being hurt by his Father until he had no choice but to shoot him dead." Prowl was quiet, so was Tony "The poor mech knows more about what you're going through than anyone else could imagine." He added.

"So Ironhide's Dad, he really abused him?"

"I was a very young officer in Iacon when I was called to their home." Prowl replied "Ironhide was eighteen years old in human years, I was twenty-five. He should have been out of his home at the time, but his Father would not allow him to leave." He shook his head "The mech had been viciously beating him and his Mother since before he could even speak." He shook his head "You both are quite lucky to be alive right now. As you both went through unimaginable things." He added.

"He killed his Mom, didn't he?" Tony asked.

"In human terms... You could say his Father 'raped' his Mother, before murdering her before his very optics." Tony's eyes fell as Prowl stared at him "He told Ironhide that he was showing him how to be a MECH." He shook his head silently "It was the night he almost destroyed his right optic." He said quietly.

"Was that the night he pulled the trigger?" Tony asked.

Prowl was silent for a moment, he sighed a bit. "No, the night he pulled the trigger was the night that his Father came home so drunk from High Grade... That he decided it would be fun to torture and kill someone... Ironhide was his choice victim. He chained Ironhide to a metal berth, and attempted to take him apart, quite literally piece-by-piece. He left a blaster there and Ironhide was JUST strong enough to break free and fire a single round to the middle of his forehelm." Tony's eyes fell at this, really feeling for Ironhide even more now "His Father and your Father are not too different, Anthony. His Father was a sick, sick individual, and it was for that reason Ironhide was never prosecuted. He did the planet Cybertron a service by killing him." He added.

"I don't think I'd ever have the guts to pull a gun on MY Dad, let alone shoot him." Tony replied.

"I don't think Ironhide thought he had it in him either." Prowl replied quietly "But honestly, young one, I hope you never have to find out if you do." He added, before handing Tony the water "Is there anything else you require while I check up on Michael?" Tony shook his head quietly "Alright then, do not go anywhere, and if anything happens... You know what to do." He added.

"No one got him out of there in the equivalence of eighteen years?" Tony asked.

Prowl stood there for a moment, sadly, and shook his head. "Regrettably, his Father was of such high a rank that he had EVERYONE fooled. Ironhide never uttered a word, to anyone." He explained.

As Prowl left, Tony sat there, a much better understanding of why Ironhide was the way he was. He couldn't imagine, couldn't fathom years of that, all of that. He quietly considered for a moment if that made Ironhide a kindred spirit of some kind. If it meant they were supposed to meet. He looked out the window, fate had a strange way of working, and this only served to prove it.


	21. Safety and Security

**CHAPTER 21  
>Safety and Security<strong>

Will Lennox couldn't have been any angrier at that moment, it would have been impossible. With Tony in bed after telling both him and Sarah what had happened, he was able to show his anger much more without the fear of scaring Tony. The only good thing that came out of this was that it was very likely Tony's adoption would be secured. But even then, he didn't want to win this way, not at all, not because his Father had done that. But what could he possibly do, after all, what was done was done, period.

He didn't want his son to have to live with that for the rest of his life, at all. He thought of all these things as he finally relaxed, and seated himself on Ironhide's hood. Being Ironhide's main charge, it was a surprise they hadn't had time with one-another in quite a while. "How's he doing?" Ironhide rumbled underneath him, Will turned his head "He barely said a word the whole time I gave him a ride home." He noted.

"He's struggling, Ironhide. This was a long day for him." Will shifted a bit "Not to mention that he pretty much jut left himself open to well..." Will went quiet.

"You know that both Prowl and I would NEVER let anything happen to him." Ironhide told him calmly "Even if that man somehow was able to abduct Tony. We aren't the only Autobots on Earth. Call us your own personal... "Amber Alert", you call it?" Will smiled a bit at that "With the Decepticons gone, I think most of them would jump at the chance for some form of action." He noted.

"Not to mention-"

"That it's Tony, who has managed to fit very easily into our little family." Ironhide noted, before adding "Take my word for it, William. I know of at least five Autobots whom the moment I sent out the alert would be on the road." He shifted a bit, and fell onto his tires "Considering what I know of the man, I am praying to Primus that he places protection over the boy." He than added "While your God likely already is watching him. Two deity's are better than one." He added.

"Why would your God care about us humans?" Will asked.

"I don't know that he would, William. But it is worth a try." Ironhide replied, honestly "You know of my past, Will. I told you of it long ago. I simply hope Primus may protect him in the same way he did me." He was silent for a moment "I truly believe it was his protection that kept me alive through my own nightmare." He noted.

Will ran a hand along Ironhide's hood, gently, comfortingly. He didn't often do so, but he and the Topkick were so close that he felt like they could. Ironhide was an older brother to him, and as such he often, if not always, was there for him. Will often did everything he could to return the favor, as a way of thanking him. "Deity or no deity taking care of him. He's got a big, cannon-toting Godfather protecting him." He then smirked "Not to mention me. That's enough reason to scare the crap out of his Father." He added.

"I will kill the man if he goes near Tony. I know you want to Will, but I-"

"I get it big guy. If I went through what you did, I'd probably feel the same way." Will noted before asking "But what would Optimus say?"

Ironhide snorted, he paused for a moment "Believe it or not, he lifted the rule for this one. I never thought I'd see the day. But the mech has such a fondness for children. All it took was to tell him what he'd done." He paused for a moment "He told us that just this once, he'd lift the no harming humans rule. As the man is an extreme danger to my charge." He then added "He told me if there is NO other means of confrontation, I have permission to terminate him." He added.

"So kidnapping Tony would count?" Will asked.

"Very much so, we do not know how desperate the man is. We cannot simply 'talk' to someone with a level of insanity such as this." Ironhide was quiet again "If he takes Tony, and he makes an attempt to hurt him. Or Primus forbid so, WORSE." He shook his head "I will kill him, and I will make it very painful." He noted, he fell on his tires "I do not want to expose Tony to murder, but it is in his best interest." He noted.

"I understand big guy, after all, he's my son." Will explained, taking a deep breath "I don't think I could honestly help much anyway. I'm the cause of his anger considering well... I'm replacing him." He knew it was true, there was no avoiding it "It just sucks because dammit, he's our son, Ironhide. I mean, Sarah and I feel really useless." He shook his head.

"Don't, I believe you're doing more than that by just being there." Ironhide replied "You blame yourself for what happened. But you never even knew him back then, William. You could do nothing about it." Ironhide shifted a bit "Tony is more than lucky to have simply found you and Sarah. No matter his present age, Tony is safe, loved, and secure." He than added "Being one of the few not to be saved until my childhood had be spent... Even though I initially was very weary of this." He was quiet "I am glad you both became Foster Parents, William. And I'm even happier you found one-another." He added.

Will was stunned, he'd never thought he'd hear those words from Ironhide, ever. "You and me both, big guy." Will patted his hood, climbing off his hood slowly "Listen, I'm going to bed, will you, Michael, and Prowl be alright?" He asked.

"Affirmative, we will be just fine."

Will nodded and left for the home, leaving Ironhide to reflect upon his words. As strange as they were, as stunned as he was that he'd said them, he knew they were _very_ true, and he would never take it back.

...

He felt soft rapping on his door long into his recharging. Shifting out of it, Ironhide became aware of the frightened fourteen year old rather quickly. Noting that it was nearly four in the morning, but the sight of a blanket, pillow and the bear he'd gotten him got his attention. "Tony, it's late, you should be asleep." Ironhide rumbled "What's wrong youngling?" He asked.

"I-I'm scared to be alone, and asking to sleep in their room is..." Tony fell silent "Can I sleep in you, please?" He asked.

Ironhide was silent for a moment, but understood. Children didn't ask to sleep with their parents at this age, but Tony still needed someone around him right now, he needed that safety and comfort. And as his Guardian, Godfather, and friend, Ironhide was the best person to come to in this case. "Of course, youngling." Ironhide opened up his door "Climb on in, you're always welcome here with me." He added.

Tony smiled as he climbed into the cab of his truck, setting the seats up like a bed. The heat went on slowly, the door closed and locked and the mech allowed the child to get comfortable. "You chose a very safe place to sleep tonight, young one." Ironhide stated calmly "Primus knows nothing will happen to you on my watch." He added.

"I know, I mean you are my guardian." Tony replied, smiling a bit "It's your job to keep Dad, Mom, and I safe. And I know that I can come to you, you should know that." Tony leaned his head against the pillow calmly "I couldn't be any more happy for that, big guy. It's nice to have someone other than my parents to go to when I need it." He explained, snuggling deep into the seats "I just hope you're okay with it." He added.

"Youngling, I love ye like a son, why in pit's name would I mind?" Ironhide asked gently, shifting a bit "You are welcome to sleep in here if you need to anytime you'd like." He then added "Especially now, of all times." He added, his voice filled with concern "Don't be scared, kiddo, I'm right here, you can sleep very soundly." He added.

"I know." Tony smiled calmly "Hard not to feel safe inside a one-man third world army."

Ironhide chuckled quietly, there was no truer statement than what Tony had just told him. If there was an even slight change in the perimeter, he had enough weapons to blow up the intruder and then some. "Very true, youngling, very true." Ironhide replied tiredly "Now I need to recharge, and so do you. Sleep knowing I have every system on high alert." He then added "You are VERY safe, young one." He added.

"Goodnight Ironhide." Tony replied "Love you."

"I love you too youngling, pleasant dreams."

Ironhide waited quietly until his youngest charge had finally fallen asleep before he himself fell back into recharge. He felt much better himself, knowing that Tony was sound asleep and safe in his cab. Knowing that, at least for tonight, his Father would not be able to get to him. Letting the thought of the man leave him, the mech let himself fall into a peaceful recharge. It was a problem to be dealt with on another day, at least, he hoped it to be, he really did. Because Primus forbid he let something happen to Tony on his watch.


	22. An Unforeseen Change of Plans

A/N: I han't originally intended to take the story in this direction. But the further I got, the more I wrote, the more I felt in my heart, this was the direction this story had to go in, in the end. I hope you all agree with my decision. :)

...

**CHAPTER 22  
>An Unforeseen Change of Plans<strong>

When Ironhide had woken up from his recharge, Tony was still sound asleep. His blanket half off, Ironhide carefully activated his holoform, and gently adjusted his blanket on top of him. He'd never watched Tony sleep, but he did, just for a moment. Quietly, he wondered how he could have even begun to hate the boy at first. He was one of the hardest people to hate in the world, it was near impossible. Sure the boy was a smart ass and had some issues caused by his non-verbal as well as his trauma, but no one was perfect.

In truth, had Will and Sarah not have connected so much with the child. It was very likely Ironhide would have chosen to have adopted him himself, as odd as it was, he really could have seen that happening. Yet Will and Sarah were happy with Tony, and he was happy for them, and for Tony. He knew the boy loved him, but not as a Father, but more as an older brother, or uncle. And frankly, he was fine with being either one on top of being his Guardian and Godfather, something his spark told him he'd be for a very long time.

Tony slowly awakened minutes after Ironhide had started watching him, rubbing his eyes. "Morning." Tony muttered, sitting up slowly "You been watching me?" He asked.

"A little. I've always found it calming to watch younglings sleep." Ironhide smiled at him "It used to remind me during the war of times of peace. I've never seen a youngling who isn't very... Peaceful in their sleep." He chuckled a bit "You do snore though." He added.

"I do NOT." Tony groaned.

Ironhide smirked a bit, but quickly detected movement, only relaxing upon noticing it to be only Sarah. "Tony?" Tony turned his head as Sarah called out "Sweetheart, breakfast is on the table if you're hungry. I think Ironhide probably wants to get his morning energon." She explained

"Coming, Mom!" Tony turned to Ironhide and smiled "Thanks for looking out for me last night, Ironhide."

"Don't mention it, go get breakfast, youngling. I'll catch up to you later."

Once Tony had left, Ironhide noticed as Will walked out to join Sarah, his confusion settling in slowly. They rarely both visited him, very rarely, but Ironhide didn't sense any intensity in them. Slowly activating his holoform, he carefully leaned against his door, and watched the two of them. "Ironhide, I think... We need to talk." Was all Will stated, Ironhide stared at him slowly "The last few days... We've noticed something." He began.

"Really, it's ben the last few weeks." Sarah replied.

Ironhide stared between the two of them, confusion obvious in his eyes. "'Hide. You and Tony... You have something special we don't have with him, and we don't quite understand." Ironhide looked between the two of them "I'm not so sure _we're _the right parents for him, Ironhide." He tried to explain, Ironhide tilted his holoforms head slowly "We think he belongs with _you_." He added.

Ironhide stared at them, uncertain of how to react. He closed his eyes slightly, heaved in a deep breath, and stared between them. "Tony loves you both, dearly. And simply because he came to me last night does not mean-" Ironhide began.

"It wasn't just last night, Ironhide. You've been more of a parent to him than we have been." Will crossed his arms, he turned to Sarah "We have a kid, Ironhide. And we love Tony so much. But there's an old saying, a really old one. That if you love something, set it free." He looked at Ironhide, straight in the eye "He doesn't belong with us, big guy. Well, he does, I mean. He'd still live here of course." He looked him in the eyes again "But we really think that _you_ should be the one to adopt Tony." He noted.

Ironhide didn't know what to make of this, for a moment, he thought of it as rejecting Tony. But no, that wasn't it at all, and Ironhide knew that neither of them would have been approaching him like this. Not unless they really thought the same thing he himself had considered. Tony had never come to the farm to find the Lennox's and be adopted by him. He'd come to meet Ironhide, either by divine intervention, or by simple chance. The smallest chance that Tony was supposed to be _his_.

"What would we tell Tony?" Ironhide asked, he leaned against his alt mode again "I would be honored to be given the chance to be his legal guardian... But, I don't want him to feel rejected either." He shifted a bit "I love that boy too much to see him feeling as though you both are rejecting him." He closed his eyes a bit "You are not, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Sarah replied, stunned by the accusation "We're always going to be there for Tony, Ironhide. Just as an Aunt and Uncle." She smiled a bit, setting a hand on Will's shoulder "Sure Tony would be _really_ happy with us. I don't even doubt that." Ironhide listened to her words quietly "But Ironhide, if there's one thing I've learned from what Will told me..." She wasn't sure how to finish her thought.

"Sometimes, even if you're happy with someone. Even if they _love_ you. They aren't right for you, Ironhide." Will smiled a bit, and then added "We can help you big guy, we can talk to Marie. I'm sure the government would allow it." Ironhide smiled a bit "There are plenty of Foster Kids out there, looking for good homes. And who knows, maybe we'll find someone who we can make as happy as _you_ make Tony." He added "But he belongs with you big guy, and I say that with the most honesty I possibly can." He added.

Ironhide thought for a long hard moment, this would make him a Father. A _real_ Father, with responsibilities to him. Responsibilities he was stunned to be more than willing to be happen. The more he tried to talk himself out of it, the more he realized. Will and Sarah were right, he and Tony shared a special bond, and there was nothing he wanted more than to raise the young boy into a man. "Send him to the barn after breakfast. He and I have much to talk about." He replied.

...

Tony was confused as to what Ironhide needed him for that morning. The mech normally wanted to relax in the morning, rather than talk to anyone. Yet, the mech waited, transformed, and seated in the corner. He looked to be deep in thought, but as Tony tried to quietly close the door, he slowly looked over. "Tony..." Ironhide patted a spot on his knee "Come here, youngling." He noted.

Tony blinked a bit, he crossed over towards Ironhide, who gently scooped him, gently into his giant lap. "Ironhide, what's wrong? You look... Confused." Tony stared up at him, Ironhide stared back down "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No youngling, I simply am thinking of how to say this correctly." Ironhide let out a deep, inward sigh "Will and Sarah have opted out of your adoption. But please, do not be angry at them. They did not reject you youngling, not even slightly." Tony tilted his head, confused, actually _extremely _confused "Tony, when you first came here, I was afraid you'd replace someone dear to me. And... In the last months, that fear came true..." Tony stared down at this, unsure of where Ironhide was going with this "And I'm glad it did." He explained.

"Why? So that you could have your spark broken when I got sent off to another home?" Tony asked.

"Tony, they opted out because **I **want to adopt you."

Tony was dead silent after those words were uttered. Was this a dream? Tony expected to wake up at any time now, he was actually convinced he would. But it never happened, Ironhide simply stroked his back, carefully. "I love you so much, youngling. And I can't ignore my paternal feelings for you any longer, it is much too hard." Tony felt tears fill his eyes "Will and Sarah, they saw that you were much happier with me. They believe I give you something they can't." He explained, he stared down at Tony "And you make me very happy too, youngling." He noted.

"I didn't want to break their hearts." Tony replied quietly.

"Which is why you kept your happiness with me to yourself, isn't it?" Tony nodded his head quietly, Ironhide smiled a bit "Tony, you should have told them. The only person you would have hurt is yourself by not coming to me." He shook his head "I would have liked nothing more than to be your legal guardian. And I hope you realize it." He noted.

"Will the government let you?" Tony asked.

"I will see to it they do." Ironhide stroked Tony's cheek, gently "It will be a long process Tony. And after it's done your life will not be normal. The life of an Autobot's son is _very_ hard. And if the Decepticons ever come back, you will be targeted, it will be frightening." Tony was silent "But Tony, if a life with me is what you want. I will see to it it is what you get." He explained.

Tony nestled up gently to Ironhide's chest, thoughtfully going through what Ironhide had told him. He felt the mech's hand against him, stroking his back, he felt loving optics upon him. And he realized, even the moment he spent with Will the night he'd called him Dad... It didn't compare to this, by any means. This was home, with Ironhide, in his safe arms, with all the love he gave him. "Just promise me, you won't leave me." Tony stated quietly "I want to know that I'm not going to get my heart broken again." He added.

"I promise youngling, you have my word." Ironhide was surprised by his own softness "I love you Tony, and I swear with every fiber of my being. Your life with me will be forever." He noted, he smiled a bit "Welcome to my family, young one." He added.

For the first time, Tony heard those words, and for the first time, they truly had meaning. He knew it was probably one of the few moments Ironhide would spend being this soft, this kind. It just wasn't his nature to be mushy. But as he gently snuggled up against his chestplate, he knew, then and there, that he had made the right choice. Here, with Ironhide, had _always_ been home.


	23. Thinking To The Future

jackalkat: I definitely think that Will and Sarah will be secondary parents to Tony. Especially since it goes without saying, Ironhide would name them his Godparents. I don't think he'll call them "Mom" and "Dad" anymore (if only because it could cause confusion), but they are still, at the very least, parental figures.

A/N: On another note, wow! The most reviews for this fic ever last chapter! I'm so glad you all enjoy where I'm taking it. :) I was so nervous to go in this direction, but I'm glad you all agree with it. You're all too kind.

...

**CHAPTER 23  
>Thinking To The Future<strong>

Ironhide was still stunned at what had happened the next day. Going through all that was happening to keep Tony's Father away had been much less stressful before. Now, it was even harder, if only because it was the boy he planned to adopt after all this was over who was in danger. All Ironhide could do to calm himself down was to think of what he would need to do to accommodate a son. He could allow him to stay in the Lennox's home, but he was considering adding on a small apartment area to his barn. The Lennox's owned a lot of land, and an addition would not be hard to make.

Plus, if he and Tony were going to be a family, he truly wanted them both to be under the same roof. Sure the barn as-is didn't scream 'home', but a few additions, including the small apartment he was already mentally designing for Tony, would make it one. Will surmised that they'd have to clean out the barn a bit, spruce it up to look nice, because simply put a boy living in a barn, even a tricked out one, wouldn't entirely go off well with Social Services. They needed to make it up to look more like a two room home. One where his real form rested, and one where Tony would have all his necessities.

It was all _far_ more complicated than Ironhide had initially imagined. But he was willing to do whatever it took to convince Social Services, and the Government, he could properly take care of Tony. Of course, Prowl was utterly amuse by his old friend's slight panic, he'd never actually seen Ironhide this way and it amused him. "So you plan to move him into the barn?" Prowl jested, Ironhide shot a glare to him "And you think-" He began.

"Tony would not be living in the barn, I would. We plan to make an addition attached to it. An apartment." Ironhide explained, pointing towards a large expanse beside it marked off "It'll be like a two bedroom home, I suppose. But Tony's area will include a kitchen area for food, bathroom... Everything he'd need that I won't need." The mech explained "It's all rather simple really." He noted.

"Except he can't cook, and neither can you." Prowl teased.

"I will learn from Sarah how to cook meals. And until I learn the proper human way to do so." Ironhide shrugged "We have Will and Sarah for 'neighbors' if you will. I'm sure they are more than willing to feed him until I've learned." He explained, he tilted his head slightly at Prowl "Don't tell me you have so little faith in me that you don't believe I have already spent all night thinking this out?" He questioned.

"I didn't have MUCH faith, but... You've proven me wrong." Prowl paused a bit "You really love the young human, don't you?"

"He's the most important thing in my life right now. It just took me a while to figure it out." Ironhide told him honestly "If Chromia were still alive right now, I know she'd love him just as much as I do." He shook his head a bit, thoughtfully "Either way, the answer is yes. Though he was a pit spawn when I met him, I have grown to love the boy as my own." He noted.

"Careful, Ironhide, you're becoming soft." Prowl teased.

Ironhide gave a smug smirk in Prowl's direction, he could have shoved a cannon in his face to prove he was still Ironhide. But he and Prowl were very close, for reasons Prowl had already told Tony. He was one of the few mechs in the world that could honestly tease him. "Not entirely." Ironhide grunted "After all I have even worse thoughts of what I'll do to that piece of slag that hurt him now. He should be thankful he hasn't shown up yet." He grunted again.

"Are you worried?" Prowl asked.

"Very, I don't like that he hasn't tried anything yet. I trust Michael's judgement." Ironhide shook his head slowly "Something deep down tells me he's going to go after Tony at a time where I can't protect him, or save him." Ironhide was quiet for a moment "I worried enough as his Guardian. But now that I am more than that? The thought of loosing him scares me more than it would if he were my biological son." He explained.

"You know none of the Autobots would let anything happen to him. He's one of us now, Ironhide." Prowl stared at him slowly "We look after our own even more than we look after our charges. Which is most certainly saying something." Ironhide nodded, knowing his friend was speaking the truth "I'm happy for you 'Hide, I really am." He nodded his head "You're going to make a good Father." He added.

"Thanks, that's one vote of confidence my way." Ironhide snorted.

"Three, actually. Certainly, Will and Sarah have that vote as well. Or they'd have never stepped down." Prowl smirked, Ironhide shrugged a bit "No, that's not how you answer that. They went through ALL that trouble with the Social Worker. But allowed you to take over?" Ironhide smiled a bit "You have a lot more people on your side than you think, my friend." He added.

Ironhide smirked a bit, even wider than before. "Who would have thought you could give a pep talk?" He teased.

"I did take care of you after we found you that day, Ironhide. I feel it my duty to look out for you." Prowl inclined his head "We are not apart very much in age, but I do regard you as my younger brother." He patted Ironhide's shoulder a bit "I'll deny this exchange however, reputation and all." He jested yet again.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you will." Ironhide jested back.

Strangely, following this talk, Ironhide found his confidence boosted more than before.

...

Tony watched the two of them quietly from the window of his room calmly. If anyone had told him six months ago that the giant robot in the yard would be his Dad, he would have laughed it off. But now, as he stood at the window, as he looked at the mech, all he could think of him as was 'Dad'. Did he feel bad about things with Will and Sarah? Of course, but as Will had put it the day prior, he needed to be with the person that made him most happy, no matter his species, no matter how they started out, he needed Ironhide. And in an odd way, he was certain Ironhide needed him too.

Carefully eyeing his computer, he opened his emails with hesitation. He'd done that a lot lately, anytime he was in my room, just to make sure his Father wasn't threatening him. At least eight emails from Jason Pearson lay unopened for the past few days, and four more were in from that day. He felt his muscles tighten slightly, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "How many today?" Tony turned his head at Ironhide's voice as he appeared at the window "I know the look, son." He added.

"Four." Tony muttered, he shook his head "They keep getting more threatening too. But the good news is going by the titles he doesn't know where I live." He went slightly quiet "Just in case though... Shouldn't I probably just... You know, sleep in the barn with you? I can move my bed." He explained.

Ironhide looked at Tony thoughtfully, but knew his answer. Things would look bad if Tony shared his barn with him, it wasn't yet set up to look 'homely' yet. And if social services came for a surprise visit, Tony could easily be taken away because of it. "I wish we could, son. But though they've stepped down from adoption, and I have stepped up for it as of yesterday evening. It would not look good for me to have you living in a barn." Ironhide explained "I still have to prove to them I can take care of you, Anthony. And that would not help me at all." He added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tony nodded "You guys handled that yesterday, then?"

"I should get the paperwork in the mail tomorrow morning, if all goes well." Ironhide replied thoughtfully "It won't do anything more than make me your legal guardian, but it's a start is it not?" Ironhide carefully held a hand out slowly "Want to do something, kiddo? You've been pent up in your room all day." He explained "Can't be good for you." He added.

"You sound so much like a Father." Tony grinned, carefully climbing out the window and onto Ironhide's palm "Then again, you kinda always have." He teased the mech as he settled Tony onto his shoulder "What did Optimus say about it? I know you probably asked his permission first." Ironhide nodded his head "Did he approve? I mean... None of you guys have done this before." He added.

"Honestly? He asked what took me so long." Ironhide teased gently.

"And what did MARIE say?" Tony asked.

Ironhide snorted a bit, not really caring what the woman said all that much. "She asked who I was, it took twenty minutes to remind her. Her reply was that she had forgotten to tell you about me." Tony rolled his eyes, Ironhide simply rolled his optics "Doesn't matter anyway, as long as the moron doesn't forget who you and I are on our court date." He muttered.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Ironhide grunted a bit, Tony simply stared at him "Are you really going to kill him if he comes after me?"

Ironhide was silent he knew who "Him" meant, and he took this as a sign that Tony was frightened. What child actually liked the thought of death? Whether it was warranted or not? Ironhide took a deep breath, and looked out towards Prowl, who was near Michael at the moment. He didn't want to say this to Tony's face, it was hard to talk about 'killing' anyone with one's kids. "If... If he goes after you, and no other options of saving you are afforded to me..." Ironhide was silent for a moment "I will do what I must to keep you safe." He added.

"I don't want you doing it because he reminds you of your Dad." He added.

"I'm not, I'm doing it because you are my child." Ironhide told him, his voice quiet, angered "Anything I do to protect you, whether it is murdering your Father or not, I do out of love, Anthony." He then added "Please understand that if he takes you. I will kill him, without hesitation or mercy. But I only do so because if he does so, I know he'll never leave you alone. Not until he is dead." He explained "But I do not want to scare you, youngling. That is not my intention." He explained.

"I get it." Tony nodded "Just... Promise me you won't do something stupid." He told him.

"If anything, he should be worried about doing something stupid. I'm the one who can crush him like a guy." Ironhide chuckled, Tony looked at him with a look of sincerity "But I do promise, Tony. I will not do anything 'stupid'. If I kill him, it will be quick." He understood he was more afraid that he'd take it too far "I have no intention of hurting him in a way that would cause you more trauma than you already have." He explained.

Tony nodded his head a bit, allowing his mind to stray a bit. "Alright, enough angst. Seriously, if I want this much angst, I'll watch a teen drama." Tony nudged Ironhide's shoulder plate gently "Come on big guy, lets sneak out and go somewhere. I've been under house arrest for two days and so have you." Ironhide smirked a bit at the boy "I bet you want to get out too." He added.

Ironhide carefully transformed down, around Tony, angling him so that he ended up in his passengers seat carefully. "Lead the way, so long as you don't make me regret it." Ironhide stated, poking fun at him.

Tony smirked as they pulled out of the farmhouse calmly, not even taking notice of the car not too far off. Or the passenger within, whom, from behind a pair of sunglasses, glared daggers at them both. This would not do, this would just not do a_t all_.


	24. Home Is Where The Spark Is

**CHAPTER 24  
>Home is Where The Spark Is<strong>

"Anthony Dale Hide." Tony stated as he leaned against Ironhide's hood, on a hill overlooking the small town "I think it has a real nice ring to it, don't you? I think I'd prefer "Hide" over "Iron"." He explained.

Ironhide thought long and hard on that, Tony did need a post-adoption identity, that much was certain. Before, it would have been Lennox, but with Ironhide he didn't exactly have a last name. So it was a matter of deciding how to change up his name a little bit to give him a last name. "Hide... Short, sweet, to the point. I agree m'boy, I like it." Ironhide replied "I somehow believe we should think of an alias instead, however, just in case-"

"Dad, the Decepticons are gone. And even if they aren't you and I both know it wouldn't stop them." Tony shrugged "And I know hardly anything about them." He admitted, he made a good point at that "Besides, I knew I would be in danger if I agreed to this. I'm ready for whatever comes with it" He patted the mech's hood gently "Hope you're ready for what comes with me. You at a PTA meeting..." He paused for a moment "Is going to be VERY interesting." He noted.

"I can behave..." Ironhide replied, he paused for a moment "Or at least, I can _try_." He noted, a bit more honestly.

"If you don't the first time around I'm using Will as a stand in. I love you, but if you pull your cannons on someone I could get expelled." Tony explained, he chuckled lightly at the mental image of Ironhide with his cannons pointed at a teacher "Just keep that in mind when and if you get involved in my school." Tony slowly climbed off of Ironhide, standing to his feet.

"There isn't even an 'if', m'boy. I'll be getting involved, whether ye like it or not." Ironhide transformed up, stretching his servos lightly "Yer going to get embarrassed by your Father, just like every other child on this planet." Tony chuckled lightly, Ironhide simply smirked "I had my fun with Bee, that's fer sure. But I didn't legally adopt him like I'm going to adopt you." He explained.

Tony smirked, he supposed that Ironhide made a point, all parents did that to their kids. He was sure there was some form of parents handbook that pointed out they had to do it. Tony sighed a bit, he crossed his arms a bit. "Well, you might get your chance sooner than you thought." Tony shifted a bit "There's this Open House thing on Friday. I was going to talk to Will or Sarah about it. But now, I feel like..." He looked down "I really want you to be there. Since, I mean I know you're-" He began.

"I'll be there." Ironhide interrupted quickly "After all, I am your legal guardian now, or will be by then." He smiled a bit, seating himself down "And believe me, Anthony, I'm more than happy to be there. Just give me the time I need to be there, and I promise to be there." He smiled a bit "No promises that if any of your teachers are rude... I'll play nice, though." He shifted a bit.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to." Tony chuckled.

He made his way towards the mech, seating himself down. His eyes slowly focused upon the stars in the sky and their beauty. Ironhide seemed to be doing the same, keeping a close eye out for signs of home. "Do you... Miss Cybertron?" Tony asked, Ironhide stared down at him "I mean, it's got to be hard for you. I heard half of it was gone, after Chicago." Ironhide was quiet "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He began.

"Some days, I do miss it, very much. But this planet, this world... It's..." Ironhide was quiet for a moment "I feel as though it is my home. In a way I like to believe I was brought here for a reason." He shook his head a bit "If I had not come here, I would never have met the Lennox's... Or you." Ironhide looked over to him, Tony smiled up at him slightly "Though I miss it, even if we have the means. Even if it was in one piece, I could not return." He then added "My life is here now, and has been for the last many solar cycles." He added.

"Why? I thought it was your home." Tony replied.

"Home is where the spark is, youngling. Right now, my spark is with the Lennox's and you." He cupped a hand around Tony gently "The only way I could ever be coaxed into returning there, is if you could come with me." Tony stared up at him, surprised "And it would be near impossible to take you there. The journey is far too long, you'd spend the rest of your life on a ship. Unless you were in cryostasis, which is far from fun." He shifted a bit "I wouldn't leave without my family." He noted.

"I bet Cybertron would be amazing to see though." Tony replied.

"It would have been pre-war. I can't even begin to describe its beauty." Ironhide picked Tony up, holding him close to his spark "Look out upon the city. And imagine towers, as far as you can see. Pure metal, shining, sparkling. Roads that run the entirety of the planet. Metal foliage not unlike the organic ones you have here." Tony stared out, getting the imagery within his mind "And at night? it all lights up, of all sizes and colors." He added.

"It sounds amazing." Tony replied.

"It really was, son. Earth comes very close to its beauty, but nothing compares." Ironhide rubbed the boy's back "The only thing that comes close to the happiness I felt there. Is the happiness I feel with the humans I've befriended." His optics fell upon Tony "You, however, you don't just come close. You bring me that same joy, as hard as it may be to believe." He smiled to himself "You bring out a side of me not even Annabelle did." He added.

"What side is that?" Tony asked.

Ironhide smiled a bit, he leaned against a tree thick enough to hold him. "You make me feel like myself before the war, Tony." Ironhide replied "After my Father was dead, I had a hard time. But that was many, many vorns before the war. And after I got over it, or at least, did partially. I was not tough, I wasn't a hard-ass." He breathed in deeply, shaking his head "It was the war that did that to me. And while I was kind and soft around Annabelle, I dropped it when I wasn't around her." He noted.

"But with me?"

"I feel like it's before the war again, and I have no worries." Ironhide replied, leaving out that he did worry about his Father "If I were to be honest, you alone are most likely the reason I could not leave this planet." He looked down "I could never look at Cybertron the same way again, not after the war, it would be too hard." He closed his optics "I am very content with the idea of spending the rest of my life. Here with you and the Lennoxes. Watching you grow, fighting whatever rogue Decepticons dare show their face." He snorted a bit "Being a Grandfather, perhaps?" He noted.

"We're a few years away from that Dad." Tony chuckled.

"Either way, they are things I'd like to look forward to." Ironhide noted, he shook his head "I can only hope that this war never returns in your lifetime so that I may enjoy them in full." He smiled slightly, holding him close to his spark as he noted Tony starting to grow tired "And to think, no more than six months ago, all I wanted was you out of my life." He snorted quietly.

"Maybe that was the point, we were supposed to learn to love each other..." Tony rested his head against his spark chamber, listening to the soft beating of Ironhide's spark "I sure didn't like you at first either. We were both kinda, sorta, well... Jerks." He closed his eyes slightly "I mean if someone told me, six months ago, that you were going to adopt me, I'd laugh it off." He shook his head, snuggling into the metal slightly "Now I can't wait for it." He added.

"Sleep, youngling, you are very tired." Ironhide told him quietly.

"But-"

"I'll tuck you in, you never lock your window despite my pleas anyway." Tony smiled slightly as Ironhide made the comment, amused "That's changing when you move in with me by the way, especially if Jason Pearson is not caught yet." This time he got no response, Tony had fallen sound asleep to the sounds of his gently beating spark "Sweet dreams, son." He whispered.

Ironhide held the boy like this for a moment, a visible smile slowly growing on his face. To think he could become so loving towards a being so young, so fragile, a human child. After Annabelle had stolen his spark, he'd tried to avoid it happening again, but he was surprisingly thankful that it had anyway. Tony was someone he had always needed, even if he hadn't known it, the more time he spent with him, the more he knew. The more he chastised himself inwardly for treating the boy like such crap for as long as he had.

He stood slowly, cupping the child gently as he did. The sound of shifting made his scanners get right to work. For a moment, he waited, careful not to let whoever watched them know they'd been spotted. But when nothing turned up, he relaxed slightly. Carefully, he transformed around the boy and drove off. Needing no other reason to quickly leave other than just in case Jason had finally found him.

...

A/N: Woo, three chapters in one day? Can you guys say serious muse high? Haha Really happy with how these three chapters turned out though.


	25. Open House

**CHAPTER 25**  
><strong>Open House<strong>

The night of the open house, Tony had practically ran smack dab into Will on the way down the stairs. Will smiled a bit, looking him up and down. Tony had actually dressed up quite nicely for the event. Whereas most kids would just come as-is this was Tony's first time there with a legal guardian, and he wanted to look nice. "Wow, Tony, you're looking really good." Wiil smiled "I don't think I've ever seen you dress this good." He added.

"Thanks Uncle Will." Tony smiled, his face going red "I just really wanted to look good. You know. This is my first time with one of my legal guardians there. Like, ever." Tony smiled a bit "And I mean, man, I get to introduce Ironhide as my Dad. Can you imagine the look on everyone's faces?" Will smirked, Tony's eyes fell "I'm sorry, I mean, a week ago it would have been you and Sarah and-" He began.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we nudged you guys to eachother." Will winked at Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder "Go out and have fun tonight, for me, alright? Knowing we're both VERY happy for you, and for Ironhide." He stated, a genuine smile on his face "Tell Ironhide he'll have to deal with me if he screws things up too much, or hell, even at all." He explained.

"Thanks Uncle Will!" Tony replied, hugging him and rushing for the door "And trust me, I'll let him know." He laughed as he headed out.

Ironhide himself was nervous, as it was his first time at a human version of this function. He'd been with Bumblebee on Cybertron to something similar, but then again, this was his first time where he actually was a parent. It wasn't just being the legal guardian anymore, now he was going with a boy he had every plan to adopt and keep safe as long as he needed to be kept safe. "Wow, looking good, youngling." Ironhide's holoform smiled "I guess you're excited then, eh?" He asked.

"It's my first time at one of these things where I had an actual legal guardian." Tony adjusted his clothes a bit "I mean I totally get to introduce you as my Dad. For the first time, in public." Tony grinned, he felt his heart race a bit "Hell yeah, I'm excited!" Tony grinned as the passenger's side door opened up "I hope you are, at least... A little too?" He asked, nervously.

"I'm just as excited, yes." Ironhide smirked "Buckle up."

Ironhide inwardly worried in a way he didn't show Tony. He knew that the two of them could be separated at any time that night, and it was the perfect place for Jason to strike, too perfect. It worried him that in the end, this could be his chance to strike. Yet, this was supposed to be a fun night, for him to learn more about how Tony was doing at school. As well as a night where Tony could finally be there to show off his Father, and while that sounded wrong. Ironhide knew that most kids thought he was nothing more than a Foster Kid. He'd even been teased about that, and wanted to see the look on the bullies faces when he showed up with an Autobot Father.

"Now I want you to remember." Ironhide's holoform turned his head toward Tony, who stared back at him "Prowl and Michael will be outside the school. If we get separated and something seems off. You are to go to the WEST Parking Lot." Tony nodded his head slowly "I don't care what is happening, you are NOT to be alone, especially if you notice something off, do you understand?" He asked.

"I know, Dad." Tony smiled "I promise, I won't forget."

"Good, because I want to have fun, but I'm not ignoring the fact of what is taking place right now." Ironhide noted, he quietly reminded himself of the man's appearance "If he shows up and makes a grab at you when I'm nearby. Just scream, I will hear you." He noted, Tony nodded his head slowly "I apologize for bringing all of this up, I am simply... Nervous." He added.

"I get it Dad, I'd be the same way." Tony nodded his head a bit.

Tony leaned against his Father's seats comfortably. Ever since this had all happened, he'd noticed how comforting it was being inside of Ironhide. It made you feel even closer to your caretaker than he would a human one. "So do I get to brag about my awesome weapons specialist 'caretaker'?" Tony asked with a grin "Or do I have to make something up? Because I really want to talk about your cannons." He teased.

"I don't think an alias is required any longer, not with the world aware of our existence." Ironhide chuckled deeply, his holoform grinned widely "Besides, any excuse to talk about my babies, well, is a good excuse." Ironhide replied, speaking just a tad bit conceitedly "Well, I suppose my babies aren't _entirely _my babies anymore." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow, big tough Ironhide considers me his 'baby boy'?" Tony translated "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going soft on me." He added.

Ironhide rolled his eyes at the boy a bit, he was still a smartass. But Ironhide supposed he'd have to get used to it now, it was just how the boy was. The more time he spent with him, the more he became accustomed to it. "Not quite, I simply meant that some of these cannons are older than your most distant anncestors. Making you the 'baby' of the family." Tony rolled his eyes this time, but laughed "Don't laugh, it means I get to spoil you more." He noted.

"You spoil your cannons?"

That one, Ironhide didn't answer as he finally pulled into the parking lot. Scanning the surrounding area slowly, he only opened his door when he was satisfied that the area was, for the moment at least, clear of danger. Tony climbed out slowly, as Ironhide's holoform also climbed out. He rearranged the holoforms appearance on the way out, dressing it in a formal military uniform, clean cut, grey haired, a rough beard on his face. "Wow Dad." Tony noted as he stepped back and looked him up and down "You look sharp." He added.

"So that I may make an impression as well." Ironhide told him, shifting uncomfortably "I've only done this a handful of times, and it is far from easy for me. I hate being formal. So consider it an honor." He chuckled slightly, putting an arm around the boy gently, he smiled, and kissed the top of his head "C'mon my boy, I came here to finally learn a bit more about your life outside of the house." He winked "Let's get started, shall we?" He asked as they made their way into the school.

...

Ironhide had gotten a few shifty looks thus far during the night. Of course, his name wasn't exactly conventional, and his status was new. But he had still needed to hold back irritation towards them. He simply stood there and took it, as otherwise, they all seemed very calm towards him. Of course, he'd only been to two classes so far, so no one could be too certain, not yet, at least. His Math teacher had explained his struggles in Math due to Tony's Non-Verbal Learning Disorder, which Ironhide knew he might be able to help him with, easily.

His History teacher had practically spent an hour praising the boy to high heaven. Stating that he was not only one of his best students, but that Tony was already a grade level ahead of his peers in terms of knowledge. Ironhide had smiled about that, knowing that despite his struggles, Tony was clearly putting up a fight, he was not going to let him get him down. His PE teacher, though? Ironhide had already spent fifteen minutes too long with the man. As stereotyped as it may have been, the man was a bully.

He looked and acted like the type of man that praised the all-stars, and thought very little of those not into sports. He'd noticed that the man had praised the group of boy's whom had tormented Tony and whom he'd chased off. But the first thing that he'd stated to him was simple as he looked his holoform up and down. "You're his legal guardian, yet he's still a skinny little guy." The man patted his arm "What's wrong, sir? Do you want the boy to be picked on forever?" He asked.

Ironhide nearly knocked him off his feet right then and there. He very well might have too, as the man seemed to continue on, had Tony not quickly dragged him away. So far, the mech had managed to keep his cool, but if there were any more like the gym teacher, he didn't know how much longer that would last. After all, brute strength didn't always make a man, though it certainly made him at times. "Dad, you need to calm down, Coach Dallon is an asshole." Tony replied.

"That he may be, but it's just fragged up. Teachers should not be picking on those not athletic." Ironhide growled quietly, he shook his head "I'm a retired teacher, I taught at the academy. Back then, if someone was smaller, if they needed help. I gave it to them, frag it." He shook his head a bit, taking a deep breath "But I promised to keep calm, and I plan to keep that promise." He noted, taking a deep breath "Where do you want to go next?" He asked.

Tony looked thoughtful, and stared over at him. "The bathroom, actually. But I think you'd probably enjoy metal shop." Tony grinned, Ironhide nodded, having heard of it "Be right back, okay big guy?" Ironhide only nodded.

Tony made his way calmly towards the boy's bathroom, his eyes open and waiting for anything out of the ordinary. He made his way into the bathroom, going about his business as usual. Of course, he thought nothing of the footsteps behind him until the hand the gripped his neck hard. Thrusting him against the wall with his pants down in humiliation. "I have half a mind to KILL you." That dark voice hissed into his ear "You went to the cops about me, didn't you? And then you went with that hunk of metal."

Tony knew his Father's hard grip anywhere, he moved his head to scream but felt a hand clamp against his mouth. Jason slammed his head against the wall again warningly. "Now, now, do you really think fighting me will get you anywhere? You think that'll do you ANY good?" Tony felt tears in his eyes "I have the upper hand here, Anthony, you know that. I'm stronger, and you're the one with your pants down. So I'd be a good boy, and just shut the FUCK up." He added harshly.

Tony knew the threat was true, but thanks to Ironhide, he was not entirely weak. He and Prowl had taught him over the last week, teaching him how to fight back, how to escape. With a violent thrust, Tony managed to elbow him in the groin, knocking him over. Tony pulled his pants up quickly, running as best he could. He felt Jason grab onto his arms, gripping his wrists hard, Tony screamed, feeling his Father proceed to punch him in the back, digging in, Tony quickly headbutted his Father.

His pants half down, nearly around his knees, underwear sticking out, he rushed as quickly as he could out of the bathroom. He could hear his Father getting up, rushing for the large window nearby. By the time he had crawled out, he was bleeding from his head and back, his body weak, and tears stinging his eyes. He could hear people all around before a familiar voice shouted in the crowd. "Get out of the way! Get out of the fragging way!" Tony stared up as Ironhide crouched beside him "Tony, Tony... Primus almighty, are you alright?" Tony shook his head.

"He found me Dad, he found me!" Tony stated, his body trembling and completely freaking out.

Ironhide scanned for any sign of the man, but upon finding nothing carefully lifted Tony up as best he could. Allowing Tony the chance to pull his pants back up, Ironhide carefully supported him. "Somebody, call 888-5143. Ask for Ratchet, he needs a fragging medic!" No one moved "NOW!" He added.

All Ironhide could feel more fear in his spark than ever now, the man had not only found Tony. But he had just attacked him, beaten the crap out of him again, and he had been able to do nothing to prevent it. Supporting him as he carefully carried him away from the crowd, it was all Ironhide could do to say a few short words. "It's okay Tony, you're alright. Just stay with me boy." He noted, what else could he possibly do?


	26. A Father's Worry

**CHAPTER 26  
>A Father's Worry<strong>

Ratchet had never seen his old friend as quiet as he was that night. He hadn't even gotten his cannons out and gone into a frenzy, he'd just sat there, in his holoform, on Tony's bed. He hadn't even left his side since he'd found him, as if afraid if he did that Jason would show up again. Tony had been very lucky to have fought back that night, as one more blow to the head, according to Ratchet, could have, and likely _would _have done severe damage. Ratchet watched him as he slid his hand onto the sleeping boy's own, holding it gently.

"You can't blame yourself, Ironhide." Ratchet told him, Ironhide turned his head to him "You had no idea he would attack him in such a violent matter." He shook his head, Ironhide looked away quietly "The man will pay for what he did Ironhide." He noted.

Ironhide grunted, it was the most the medic had gotten out of him all night. Ironhide was in a dark place, and he knew it. Having had children of his own, he knew this feeling all too well, the despair of knowing he'd not been able to protect them. That feeling that you had failed them in some way or another, that feeling of anger towards yourself most of all. "I promised I'd never let Jason get him... Primus almighty... How could I be so dumb as to let him go off alone, Ratchet?" He turned to Ratchet "I left him wide open for an attack of that nature." He added.

"It wasn't your fault Ironhide, do you not get that?" Ratchet told him flatly "Like it or not, Jason outsmarted you both. And it won't happen again." He explained, he looked his friend in the eyes "Prowl and Michael searched the entire school up and down. He's gone, but we don't know where." He closed his eyes, Ironhide just stared at Tony "He clearly needs twenty-four hour watch." He noted.

"I'm moving him into the barn. I don't care how it looks, he's not leaving my side." Ironhide replied, he shook his head "At least in there I can keep every alarm I have around. Any changes will be heard." He closed his eyes as well "I can't risk it again Ratchet, he could have killed him with those blows to the head." He felt his body tremble quietly "I can't loose him Ratchet, not now, not when I've formed a bond." He noted.

Ratchet's eyes shot towards his old friend at this comment. "Are you certain? Can it even be done with a human being?" Ratchet asked.

"Even now I feel every ounce of his fear, his gentle heartbeat... We formed an Artificial Creation Bond not long ago. I have simply said nothing." Ironhide turned to Ratchet, who stared at him, stunned "I have no clue how it happened, or when it did. But I believe it may have been as soon as the day he nearly drowned in the lake." He looked thoughtful "The other night, when he fell asleep to the beat of my spark, my belief was confirmed. It was as though he were a sparkling responding to his creator's touch." He noted.

"It certainly would explain why your views of him changed so rapidly." Ratchet admitted quietly "If he were not recovering... I may want to run scans on both of you. As I have never seen a bond between a spark and heart before. This is new, even for me." He eyed Tony "That boy must be very special if his connection to you can move past special barriers." He added.

"He's very special to me. Perhaps Primus saw that before I even did." Ironhide replied.

Ironhide reached over, stroking the boy's hair carefully, allowing him to know he hadn't left. Ironhide sent a lot of love through the bond he'd somehow created as well, knowing if it worked the same way as it would on sparklings and younglings, it would definitely help. He could already feel Tony relax even slightly, snuggling deep into his bed. "Primus almighty." Ratchet noted, noticing the change in both of their demeanors "You really have created a bond with him. Incredible." He muttered.

"A miracle is more like it, Primus knows the boy needed that kind of tether to SOMEONE." Ironhide replied, he shook his head a bit "I never want him to have to feel alone again." He added, closing his eyes, he stood up slowly "Tony?" He whispered, the boy moaned "We're going to move you and the mattress to the barn, alright youngling? Keep asleep, it won't take long." He told him.

"Here, I'll take one end, you take the other. It'll be easier."

It was a miracle that they even succeeded without waking the recovering boy, even a little. They set Tony up beside where Ironhide normally recharged, close enough that any change made even near him would be noticed, even if Ironhide recharged. Not that it mattered much, as Ironhide was certain he wouldn't be recharging at all that evening. Ratchet carefully took a blood sample as Tony slept on, placing it in a vile. "I will run blood tests, as I am very curious as to how this happened." He looked upon Tony "But I also will check for any infections or other damage." He added.

"Good idea." Ironhide noted "Now you should go, be with your own human charges." He added.

"I could stay through the night if you'd like extra protection." Ratchet noted.

"I'll be locking the door up tightly, Prowl and Michael are not far..." Ironhide was quiet "We will be okay, at least for the night." He explained, then added "I believe Bumblebee is coming over for the night as well. Just so we have a scout on-site." He shrugged his shoulders "You've done your job Ratchet, now I believe what Tony needs is rest. Rather than having a medic hover over him." He explained.

"If anything changes, don't hesitate to call." Ratchet noted, he paused for a moment "If it helps you at all, I want him just as dead as you do. And you know me to be a pacifist." He nodded his head slightly "Goodnight, Ironhide." He added.

Ironhide watched as Ratchet transformed down, driving off. Ironhide leaned against the barn silently, closing up the door, and carefully locking it from the inside. He wished it hadn't come to this, to Tony not being able to leave his side. But he could have been killed that day, and there was no way in hell he'd risk that happening again. Seating himself down, he reached over, stroking the boy's back gently, Tony leaned into it, smiling in his sleep. "You're going to be okay, little one." He muttered.

Ironhide peered out the single window in the barn, his optics carefully scanning the horizon. As soon as he was satisfied he wasn't anywhere nearby, Ironhide carefully transformed down, being as quiet about it as he could be. To his surprise, recharge was slow coming, but it did come.

...

Tony's entire head throbbed, and he could barely move his aching muscles either. He sat up carefully despite it all, noting that he was in the barn. It took him a few minutes to remember what Ironhide had told him as he was half asleep the night before. Outside he noted that Prowl was doing his morning rounds, and beside him, he noticed Ironhide, by the sounds he was making, deep in recharge. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground, and limply climbed out of the barn. "Prowl?" The mech turned his head "What are you doing up so early?" He muttered.

"Did I wake you?" Prowl asked "I'm aware it is barely daytime, it was not my intention."

"Nah, I usually get up right now, I was just wondering what you were doing up." Tony replied, he placed his hands on his hips a bit "Did you get any sleep last night, at all?" He asked.

Prowl shook his head, admittedly, having felt bad for what happened the evening prior. Though Prowl sometimes struggled with kids, he didn't like to se them hurt, ever. To know he'd failed to protect one in such a manner had disturbed him more than he'd have liked it to. "How are you feeling?" Prowl crouched down slowly "I understand you received quite a beating." He noted.

"It hurts a lot, but I'll live." Tony replied "Your guys's defense tactics saved my life, probably. The way he was talking I don't even want to know what he had planned." He then smiled "That reverse headbutt you taught me really helped. Wouldn't have gotten away if it weren't for it." He added.

Prowl smiled slightly, thankful for that at least. The whole point of teaching Tony some defense techniques were to save his life, and he was thankful that, at the very least, they had saved him from one brutal attack. "That was the point, young one. You are very lucky I did too, or I can only imagine..." Prowl was silent for a moment "I'm very sorry I failed you." He noted.

"What do you mean?" Tony blinked.

"I failed to protect you as I was assigned to." He noted.

Tony got the feeling that Prowl took any job he had very seriously, even if it was just protecting a human like him. Tony shook his head a bit, he stared up at Prowl slowly, smiling a bit. "It happens, man. Don't beat yourself up too much." He sighed a bit, shifting his weight a little "He caught me by surprise too. I don't think ANY of us saw it coming." He added.

"Which is why I feel bad. I had my scanners off for only a few seconds. SECONDS." Prowl sighed a bit, he looked down upon Tony "Failure is not honestly an option for me very often, Anthony. I can't even describe how much it..." He shook his head slightly "Especially one of our own. You could have died due to my own stupidity." He groaned.

"One of your own?" Tony asked, confused.

"Of course, you're Ironhide's son, or will be. That makes you an Autobot." Prowl noted, Tony looked at him "Your loyalty is to our cause, is it not?" Tony nodded, there was no question about that "Then, as far as all involved are concerned, you're as much as an Autobot as we are." He crossed his arms a bit "Do you need anything right now? I'm not allowed to let you go anywhere without an escort at this point." He noted.

"Just to go to the bathroom." Tony replied, attempting a joke.

"Ironhide's right, you are a smartass." Prowl smirked.

Tony nodded a bit towards his bedroom window. "I actually was hoping to go get dressed and all. How about a lift?" Tony asked.

Prowl was quick to scoop him up, and carefully set him into the bedroom. For a moment, Tony worried he might actually stand around and watch. Prowl simply stepped back slowly, nodding. "I'll allow you privacy, if Ironhide awakens, I promise to inform him where you are." He paused for a moment "Will you be okay in there, alone?" He asked.

"Prowl, don't get paranoid, alright? I'll be okay." Tony nodded.

As Prowl left, Tony simply relaxed, the pain was severe, the security was tighter, and the whole thing was getting more intense. He shook his head slightly, he was definitely going to be very happy when this whole nightmare was over. Very happy indeed.


	27. Pain and Loss

**CHAPTER 27  
>Pain and Loss <strong>

It was about the third day after the attack that Tony started to really hate house arrest. It wasn't like he didn't have freedom, no he had freedom to be either in the Lennox House or the Barn, but was that actual freedom? No, it really wasn't, not to him anyway. He felt more like a pet than a family member at this point, and quite frankly, he didn't like that kind of feeling. He didn't leave anywhere without an escort, Ironhide had to be told where he was going, and when he planned to be back. Needless to say, he had about as much freedom as a pet dog.

He'd recovered by then, with only a limp remaining from the damage. Which only served to make the whole house arrest situation a bit worse. That being said, he was thankful that he wasn't alone. Between Ironhide, Will, and Sarah, he had a lot of people looking after him and it was more than a little helpful. They'd moved his entire bed into the barn, which wasn't half bad as it meant it would be easier to move it into the addition when that happened. They were half done with the addition now, and that had made Tony at least somewhat happy, as it meant he got out of the house for one thing.

Unfortunately, it had to be shopping. And shopping with Ironhide? Well, it was less than fun, to just put it simply. It had started with the bed sets, which of course he had to give back to Will and Sarah, so they had to get that too. Mostly because Will and Sarah did plan to have another Foster Kid, eventually. Ironhide had said no to half of the things Tony had wanted, mostly because it really wasn't that mature. But he'd finally given into a simple blue sheets and pillow case combo, with a sleek black and silver comforter.

Tony had to hold back pointing out the fact Ironhide had essentially said yes to a set that had his armor color over his optic color. The rest of the time, Tony was happy Will had tagged along, as Ironhide had wanted mostly the metal, expensive furniture. He'd talked him into some nice wood that would actually fit the look of the home, rather than looking out of place. Not that it had been a quick trip. it had taken nearly four hours to get something that both Tony and Ironhide liked and even then, Ironhide wasn't entirely happy with the wood.

_Who knew Dad was so picky?_ Tony thought with a sigh.

His new bed was not as big as his old one, but it was newer, more comfortable. Mostly because the mattress was new, rather than the older one of the Lennox's home, not that he'd ever complained. "Just so you know." Tony stated, as he laid his head against his new pillows "I am so not taking you back-to-school shopping for clothing." He added.

Ironhide snorted a bit at the boy's gentle mockery. Finishing pushing the boxes of the remainder of their purchases into a corner of the barn. "Please, don't. Today was torture enough, I think I trust Will and Sarah for THAT one." Tony laughed a little bit at the mech "That's it, laugh all you want, but I just spent the last four hours going SHOPPING for YOU. So I'd be more grateful if I were you, runt." He noted.

"You know I appreciate it, Dad." Tony replied as he shifted a bit "Just be happy Will and Sarah have those spare appliances. If you thought this was bad, that would have been so worse." Ironhide rolled his optics slightly "How much longer is it going to be until I can get out of the house? For MORE than just special occasions or whatever?" He asked.

"You know you're under twenty-four hour protection until Jason is either dead or behind bars." Ironhide replied, turning his head in his direction "I'm aware of how much you hate this son, but in the end, you'll thank me." He took a deep breath "Are you going up to the Lennox home for dinner, or would you rather order something in?" He asked.

Tony was thoughtful for a moment, he hadn't actually been at 'home' for dinner yet. He couldn't call it home quite yet as it was still, after all, the barn, not yet made up like the home they were going to make it up to be. "I can go for some pizza or something. I mean, might be nice to spend a meal at home." Tony smiled a bit, Ironhide smiled back with a nod "Weird, isn't it? I mean this place is starting to look like a home." He added.

And it was too, the inside had been painted up already and cleaned out. Windows had been added to the barn door, and the hay had been moved into the second barn on the farm, which was just a few feet away from the one they had. They'd added light and lamps to the barn too, bringing more real light to it. "I don't think I'll be used to it for a long time, but yes." Ironhide shifted a bit, using his comm to call in the order "Cheese, correct? I believe that is your topping of choice." Tony nodded "Alright then, hopefully they hurry up, it is getting late." He noted.

"I don't need a bedtime." Tony replied, noting that the new wall clock read seven o'clock "I'm not a little kid." He added.

"You're still very young, and I do not believe ten o'clock is unreasonable." Ironhide sighed a bit, he looked around the barn for a moment "I think we're lucky that this barn is so huge, I've only just now realized. If it weren't the moment I'd stand up half of the lights would be gone." Tony grinned and chuckled lightly at the mech "Then again, the barn wasn't built for a giant robot to live in." He muttered.

"Of course it wasn't. But luckily it's big enough for one." Tony stared out the window calmly "Do you think we should invite Michael in for dinner? I know he isn't here every day, but I bet he'd enjoy some-" He began.

"He's already eaten, I talked to him earlier." Ironhide replied.

Tony nodded of course he had, he should have thought about that. Tony stood up slowly, stretching a bit, he yawned quietly. "I really should not lay down for that long." Tony shook his head "Look, can we at least go out and do something tomorrow? I'm so tired of just hanging out all the time." Ironhide stared at him, nodding his head a bit "I mean, I'm okay now Dad. Ratchet even gave the OK." He added.

"I know, I suppose my paranoia has just gotten in the way." Ironhide replied.

"It really scared you, didn't it?" Tony asked, curiously.

Ironhide was silent for a moment he closed his optics quietly. He wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words, as he'd never had to feel that way before. "It scared me nearly into a spark attack, son." He told him, looking down upon him "Before, it was my duty to protect you because you were my charge. But now, it's my duty to look after you, to love you, to keep you safe. And Primus almighty, I failed at all three." He shook his head "I let my anger cloud me from the fact that you were off on your own and were a walking target." He added.

"That happens, Dad. You're new to the parenting thing-"

"No I'm not. I took care of Bumblebee. You're simply the first child I've had... Will have. Whatever." Ironhide groaned quietly, he shook his head "I should have known better, I really should have. Even if I had Chromia's help before, I should not be using that as an excuse." His optics moved down to the floor, Tony stared at him for a moment, and noticed something.

"I'm not your first child, am I?" Tony asked.

Ironhide's optics moved toward Tony quietly, yet again, the boy had been too smart for his own good. "Centuries before we took in Bumblebee... Chromia and I did have one child... We never spoke of her as she... Well... It was very hard for us to." He looked out into the deep night, Tony stared at him slowly "Her name was Strikefast, I still remembered the day she was sparked-born. Like it was yesterday. She was so full of life, beautiful as could be, so innocent." He shook his head "But when she was four vorns, _it_ happened." He explained.

"Dad, you don't-"

"No, you have a right to know, Anthony. Your family will soon be mine. I don't like secrets among them." Ironhide told him, he turned towards Tony "When she was four vorns, we lived in a rather harsh part of Iacon. We didn't have many credits- our money- to our name, and we could afford little else." He closed his optics slowly "I left her for two minutes, that's all it was. When we were attacked, a Seeker grabbed her, he took her away from me." He took a deep breath "I found her body, in pieces, spread across the yard... Just..." He was silent.

"I'm so sorry, Dad... I had no idea." Tony told him quietly.

"You could not have, I never told anyone of it. It was not long after I joined the Autobots, and shed my neutrality." Ironhide was quiet for a moment, he looked at Tony "I buried myself in Chromia, and my cannons, and I never looked back upon it. I couldn't. It was just too painful." He tried his best to keep his calm "But you must understand why I'm protective of you Tony. Why I was so scared..." He stared at Tony slowly "You and Bee are all I have left, and I cannot loose another child in such a horrific manner." He explained "Especially, Primus forbid, you." He noted.

"What happened to the Seeker?" Tony asked.

"I found him, and I ripped him in half, slowly. Then crushed his spark in my bare hands." Ironhide stated, outside an engine rumbled "There's the pizza, stay put." He replied, thankful for the chance to get off the subject.

For the first time, quite possibly ever, Tony had no words of reaction to what he'd just been told.

...

A/N: Figured it was around the time we found out all of Ironhide's backstory/what got him to this point. I figured it would explain a lot of Ironhide's protectiveness towards kids, and I hope I properly explained it enough. :)


	28. Reflections of Life

**CHAPTER 28  
>Reflections of Life<strong>

Tony's sleep that night defined the word restless, he shifted, tossed, turned. It wasn't the bed, which was the softest thing he'd ever slept on. No, it was the thought of what both he and Ironhide had talked about that night. He'd always thought he'd had it bad, but Ironhide had been dealt so much crap in his life. His Father had abused him to the point he'd had to kill him, he'd seen his Mother 'raped' and murdered, he'd lost his only child before him, and he'd lost his sparkmate. Tony turned his head towards the sleeping mech slowly, he quietly wondered how he'd done it.

He could hardly handle one extremely abusive psycho of a Father. Let alone handle thinking about the only other family member he had had: his Mother. His mother, Tony closed his eyes. His Father hadn't been the only thing that had gotten him to this point. As wrong as it was to blame her after all the abuse she suffered as well, Tony was uncertain of how he couldn't blame her. It'd still been his Father's fault, he had left them and his Mother had turned to drugs for comfort, the same drugs he left behind.

The same drugs that she overdosed on when he was four years old. He'd always said he'd been taken away from the home, and in fact, he had. But had it been because of his Mother's problem? Of course not. It had been because she'd had to overdose, she'd had to kill herself. By the time it had happened, she didn't even remember Tony's name. Yet Ironhide had had it so much worse, he couldn't even begin to imagine his past being worse, not even. Closing his eyes a bit, Tony attempted a long, deep breath.

"Tony?" Tony turned his head as Ironhide spoke up "Is everything okay? You're awake and your stress levels are high."

"I'm fine." Tony replied, shaking his head "I was just thinking is all, it's really no big deal." He stated, downplaying it as best he could "What are you doing up?" He asked.

Ironhide shifted a bit, he'd told Tony of their bond before, so there was little use hiding it. Ironhide had felt the rise in stress and became worried, but figured it was nothing but a nightmare. "The stress moved through the bond." Ironhide replied "Are you feeling alright? Should I be worried?" He asked, Tony simply shook his head "It's your Mother, isn't it?" He asked.

"How did you-?"

"I looked through your file, Tony. I am after all a walking supercomputer." Ironhide noted, Tony smirked a bit, but it was only half-hearted at best "I never brought it up until now on account of you already going through so much. I figured it was bad enough-" He began.

"She took her own life." Tony hugged his stuffed bear close "There was nothing I could do."

Tony turned over onto his side away from Ironhide's view. Clearly, he was hiding the pain of it all, and he had a lot of it. After all, before what had happened, his Mother had genuinely loved him. She'd taken care of him, nurtured him, taught him many things. It had been the drugs that had taken that away at age three, nothing else. And it had been the drugs that had taken her life when he was four, not herself. "It's okay to cry sometimes, you know that." Ironhide told him quietly.

"Do you cry for them?" Tony asked.

Ironhide was dead silent for a moment, he sighed slightly. "Often, I do, in private." Tony turned over, surprised by the answer "You cannot go through life, dealing with loss, or dealing with abuse. And not need to cry it out sometimes." Tony was silent as Ironhide told him this "I spent four weeks, locked up in the barn the night that Chromia was taken from me alone." He added.

"I wouldn't come out of my bedroom closet for hours when I found Mom." Tony admitted quietly.

Ironhide was silent again, he was clearly unsure what to say, for a moment. "I understand how you feel, youngling. If you EVER need anyone, you know I'm here." Ironhide told him "A very important part of my job is to listen to you. To hear you when you just need a friend." He was quiet for a moment again "Just because I'm your Father now does not mean you cannot talk to me just as you did before." He told him.

Tony closed his eyes, knowing Ironhide was trying to be there for him. But this was one thing he just couldn't talk about, he didn't think he ever would be able to talk about it either. It was just too hard and painful to even think about. "Dad, I love you... But I try my best to forget it for a reason." He explained, his voice quiet "I'm not ready to talk about it to anyone. Not you, not the police... Not even Marie." He shook his head "All I ever told the police was that "Mommy wanted to be with the Angels"." He added.

"What does that even mean?" Ironhide asked.

"She committed suicide." Was all Tony brought himself to say.

Ironhide was silent, he never said a word, all Tony knew was that a moment later, he was there. His holoform beside him on the bed, stroking his hair, and pulling him into his arms. Ironhide didn't need to say anything, he simply kissed his head gently, sending a lot of love through their bond. All he needed was to know Ironhide was there, that he wasn't alone anymore. Even if his Mother had taken his life, he had found a good home, not one so broken that someone had been brought to that point.

Ironhide took several minutes to finally speak. "It's alright Tony." He stroked the boy's hair "I'd never do that to you, and I hope you know that." He added.

Tony leaned into the holoform's gentle embrace, allowing his eyes to slowly close. Somehow, the comfort got him through what he considered to be the darkest night he'd spent at the Lennox home, or at the very least one of them. All he could do was thank God that he'd found this home. Because one could only guess what place Tony would be in had he not found it.

...

Ironhide was awake before Tony the next morning, the boy still sleeping soundly against him. He smiled quietly, though the smile had a tinge of sadness to it. He almost wished Tony had kept the truth to himself, just a bit. The more he heard of the boy, the more he truly wondered how the boy lived today. With two unstable parents, it could not have been easy. Even Ironhide's Mother had never gone down that path, even if she had been murdered, she'd never turned to offlining herself, never even considered it.

Ironhide transformed slowly, exiting the barn and leaving his holoform with the sleeping boy calmly. He needed time to clear his head, to think. All he knew at this point was that he was dealing with much more than he'd expected, and that was saying something. He noted Prowl nearby, leaning against a tree, and made his way over. "Any sign of him?" He asked, the mech turned his head toward him "The more I hear about his life there, the more I want to blow him up so badly." He muttered.

"What did Tony tell you now?" Prowl asked.

"It's private. I was told it in confidence." Ironhide replied, he placed his hands upon his hips "Just know that this man should not be breathing right now." He added.

Prowl already had a few ideas, but decided not to say anything. Prowl simply shook his head a bit in response to the question. It was belated, however, and therefore, he turned his head towards him. "We have seen nothing of him. I have seen a car pass by three times, but he never got close enough for a scan." Prowl shook his head a bit "He's like a shark circling his prey." He noted.

"He only does it when I recharge?" Ironhide asked.

"No he isn't that smart, but we don't even know it's him. It could be anyone." Prowl shook his head a bit, Ironhide only nodded slowly "Thinking of bringing him out somewhere today?" Ironhide nodded again "I wouldn't go further than the lake. If it is him, he's watching the home like a hawk. He'll be waiting for the opportunity." He explained.

"Kid just wants to get out for a few hours." Ironhide replied "I planned to take him to a movie." He added.

Prowl stared at Ironhide, and nodded slowly. "And we'd be able to go as well?" Ironhide nodded his head "Good, I'd much prefer to get out of here for a few hours myself, I'm certain Michael would too." Ironhide sighed "We can't abandon Tony, Ironhide. Michael has direct orders to protect him and he could very easily be fired." Ironhide only nodded slowly "So, what movie?" He asked.

"Anything really, he likes movies." Ironhide replied.

Ironhide stared out, hoping to catch sight of the car, to just blow it up. Of course, he saw nothing, but he could only hope that would change someday. Now that he knew the full story, he wasn't sure he could deal with the thought anymore. That this man had done all of this to a child, put him through so much. He took a deep breath. "I'll let you know when he chooses one. I need to wake him up." He noted "Comm me if anything changes." He added.

With one scan of the horizon, he headed towards the barn. More than convinced of one thing: If it was the last thing he did. If it took him the rest of Tony's lifetime. He would see to it that Tony, and the Mother that had been destroyed by Jason, saw some form of justice.

...

A/N: I thought it was about time I cleared up what happened to Tony's Mom. I'd been debating on rehab or suicide ever since I revealed she turned to drugs too a while back. Ultimately, I chose this as it explained a lot of Tony's personality to me. Hopefully this satisfies anyone that may have been wondering about the subject.


	29. Another Year Older, Another Year Wiser

**CHAPTER 29  
>Another Year Older, Another Year Wiser<strong>

"He turns fifteen WHEN?"

Ironhide was nearly stunned into silence, it could not have been eight months, it could not be. He knew Ben had turned fourteen four months before he came to live with the Lennox's. But surely, certainly his son wasn't _already _turning fifteen that Friday. He mentally chastised himself, having been so focused the last few weeks on finding and killing Jason that he'd forgotten completely how much time had passed. What was worse was that Ironhide didn't even have the money to get him anything, and with the Lennox's already paying for many of Tony's needs already no way would he ask them.

Will looked at Ironhide, noting his surprise and worry. "Yeah, Tony's fifteen on Friday. I can't believe he never mentioned it to you." Ironhide looked away as Will said this "What's wrong big guy? It's just a birthday." He added.

"I have nothing to give my own son for his birthday. Without money... I..." Ironhide shook his head a bit "Primus almighty, if I had know his birthday was this week I would have done something in town. Anything." He shook his head slightly, not entirely happy with himself "Will, what am I going to do? I have barely two days to get him anything." He noted.

"Relax big guy, some gifts are NOT bought. They come from the heart... Spark." Will rubbed the back of his head, thoughtfully looking up at him "Come on, big guy. There has got to be something that doesn't involve money." Ironhide tilted his head "Don't even give me that look, 'Hide. I know as well as you do that you've got a helluva soft side." He added.

Ironhide sighed quietly, and crossed his arms a bit. Did he have a soft side? Oh yes, of course he did. But so much of what he had taken from Cybertron had deep meaning to him, and it was hard to think of parting with any of it. "It is very hard for me to find anything of great significance I can give him." Ironhide shifted a bit "What I saved from my home on Cybertron... It has deep meaning to me." He added.

"Haven't you ever heard of family heirlooms?" Will asked, Ironhide tilted his head "Passing something of great importance through the generations? I got a set of dogtags from my Grandpa, for example." He smiled "Well one half, my brother and I got one tag each." He added.

Ironhide stared down at his friend thoughtfully, he was a good man. But Ironhide had been a poor mech, he didn't have anything fancy to give to his son. Nothing that a human boy would like anyway. "I was a poor mech William. All I have are some holographic images- like your pictures. My cannons. Perhaps a few nicknacks here and there. But nothing of real value or that a human teenager would care to have." He admitted.

"Oh come on, there has to be SOMETHING." Will replied "If not, seriously, let me pay for you."

"William, if you payed FOR me, it would be a gift from you, not from myself." Ironhide told him, firmly "I'm likely to think of something, I just need to be given time, if nothing else." He explained, his voice quiet, distant "I have a thought, but it will be very hard to part with it." He looked down a bit "But I have always wanted to pass it down to my heir, which Tony now is..." He noted quietly.

"I'm sure whatever it is, he'll love it big guy." Will replied, a smile still on his face "Hey do you need me to pick Tony up from practice? I was just going into town." He added.

Ironhide's optics widened, he'd almost forgotten that Tony had finally been allowed to go to school as long as he was escorted. Not to mention that, only recently, Tony had tried out for the basketball team and made it, meaning he'd forgotten that too. He really needed to get a hang of remembering such things, and Ironhide himself knew that all too well. "Primus almighty, I'd forgotten he had school today." Ironhide groaned "No, I'll pick him up, otherwise he'll nag me about forgetting, AGAIN." He added.

"You'll get used to this, 'Hide." Will replied.

"Three months of being a Foster Parent hasn't made it easier. But I thank you for your vote of confidence." Ironhide sighed deeply, transforming down "Would you like me to give you a ride to where you're going? I can pick you up once I'm done picking Tony up." He added.

"Nah big guy, I'd rather take my own car." Will nodded "I got birthday shopping to do too you know." He added.

Ironhide grunted a bit, knowing that all too well, after all, Tony was still his Godson. He drove out of the area slowly, heading toward the direction of Tony's school, remaining decidedly quiet a he drove, his thoughts taking over. He knew what he was going to give to Tony, he truly had nothing else without money that he could give Tony. Would he like it? Well, that remained to be seen, but in the end it did have a great deal of meaning to Ironhide, and that he was even considering giving it to Tony was a rather big deal.

Sighing a bit, Ironhide reflected on things quietly, it was not his first go around at a "Birthday". He'd had his creation days with his daughter, but this, this would be far different. He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

...

Tony's apartment half of the barn had been completed several weeks prior. Ironhide had still found it hard to get used to having it, but the longer it was there, the more he was used to it. He found Tony in his bed, quietly curled up, fast asleep. Of course, it was usually his job to get him up for school, even if it usually ended up forgetting he'd gone there later in the day. His holoform carefully phased in, onto the edge of the bed. "Happy birthday, m'boy." Ironhide leaned over, kissing Tony's forehead gently "Time to get up, my precious one." He noted as Tony started to shift.

"Five more minutes." Tony muttered, lifting his head slowly "Can't you give me that on my birthday?"

"It'd be unlike me if I did." Ironhide smiled as Tony slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes "You sure don't look a year older, do ye, m'boy?" He noted.

Tony chuckled a bit, he shook his head quietly. Ironhide set a package on his lap before Tony could even get up. "Dad, you didn't have to get me anything. Really, I think you've given me enough so far." Tony told him, looking him in the eyes "Besides, things cost money, and-" He began.

"I didn't pay anything for your gift." Ironhide replied "Open it up, and have a look." He noted.

Tony stared at the gift for a moment, but slowly but surely began to open it. By the time all of the wrapping was gone, Tony had already noticed how heavy it was. But what he saw next was a bit of a shock, it was small, about the length of his arm, but rounded, a cannon. "That... Was the first cannon I was ever given by my Mother." Ironhide stated quietly "Shortly before she died." He added.

"D-Dad, I can't take this, no way." Tony stared at Ironhide "Not something from Grandma." He added.

Ironhide smiled, he stroked Tony's hair gently, shaking his head. "I've wanted to pass this down to someone for years, Tony. Yes, it is from my Mother, but think of it this way, m'boy. I may need money to help with your care." Ironhide looked to the side "But I wanted to do this myself, your creation day is important to me. Very much so." He explained.

"So you're giving me the only thing you have left of her? Just because my birthday is important?" Tony asked, confused.

"Indeed, I am. I have no use for it anymore other than as a trophy of sorts, Tony. It's much too small for me." Ironhide was silent for a moment "Perhaps one day, it may be of use to you." He added.

Tony smiled, he really did appreciate the gift, there was no mistaking that. The gesture had simply, stunned him into silence. To be given something of such sentimental value to Ironhide, it was hard to believe he'd have done so. Hugging the holoform tightly, he allowed the mech to hug him back as well. "Thanks Dad, it means a lot." He ran his hand along the cannon slightly "Never thought I'd actually get a cannon of my own." He admitted.

"I don't think anyone will possibly be able to top it, do you?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Probably not, how many kids can say they have their own Cybertronian cannon?" Tony laughed quietly, he had a teasingly thoughtful look on his face "Though, Uncle Will DID tell me that he'd teach me to ride a motorcycle. And that he'd get me one for-" He began.

"The day you start riding a motorcycle is the day that I go offline." Ironhide snorted "You can forget that, right now." He told him flatly.

"Buzzkill." Tony grinned.

Ironhide smirked, letting Tony go gently, he stared at Tony silently. Fifteen years old, to think Tony was already a year older than he was the day before. He was already growing up too fast and he hadn't even been adopted yet. Ironhide took a deep breath, and patted his son's back. "Alright go on birthday boy, get ready for school so I can get you there and I can get some stuff done." He noted.

"If you guys are throwing me-"

"You'd better believe we're throwing you a party." Ironhide turned his head and winked as he made his way out of the room.

Tony could only hope that Ironhide knew how to throw a birthday party, or Heaven only knew how well this would all turn out.


	30. Ironhide and the REAL Girlfriend

**CHAPTER 30  
>Ironhide and The REAL Girlfriend<strong>

"So am I invited to this birthday party?"

Tony stared at the girl beside him with a lopsided smile, unsure of how to answer. The girl, Annie Reedman, sat there, her blond hair in a ponytail, with clear blue eyes. She wasn't overly pretty, but in Tony's eyes, she was gorgeous. Annie was definitely the nicest girl he'd ever met, that was for sure. She made him laugh, she'd been there with him through a lot. And without Ironhide's knowledge, he'd been dating her for the last two weeks. Spending as much time as he could with her without him really knowing.

He wasn't sure he wanted him to meet her either. If only because he was scared that after last time, Ironhide would not be so trusting. "Well, depends, are you ready to meet my giant robot Dad I haven't even told about us yet?" Annie giggled, shaking her head a bit "I hope you're not mad about that by the way. I really do want to tell him about us. But... My Dad and my older Foster Brother." The latter, of course, was Bumblebee "Well they'd be a little more overprotective than Prowl is when he sees us." He added.

"Well, he'll find out eventually, I'm not too worried." Annie smiled a bit, she shifted slightly, looking toward the parking lot "Come on, Tony. It's been two weeks, I think it's time you just told him." Tony blushed a bit "I'm NOT like Jen, you know it. I bet he'd know it too. You always say he's good at reading people." She looked him in the eyes "And I really would like a chance to meet him. Even if he is an intimidating giant robot." She noted.

"Intimidating is an understatement." Tony muttered.

"Tony." Annie reached her hand forward, setting it on his, gently "I really do want to meet your Dad, even if he disapproves, at least I'll have tried. Come on, Tony. Let's just get it over with. What's the worst that could happen?" Tony looked down a bit "My Dad? Is worse, I bet he makes Ironhide look soft." Tony chuckled a bit "So we're both going to have to deal with this sooner or later." She added.

Tony looked to the side, thoughtfully glancing at Prowl. Who was watching them as well as they ate lunch near the entrance. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just... Don't be surprised if he freaks out a bit." He shook his head "Actually, be prepared for him to freak out A LOT." He admitted.

Annie rolled her eyes, leaning in, she kissed his cheek gently, smiling a little. Tony simply blushed again, and turned to Prowl, who was far from giving them privacy. Of course, this was Prowl, who was about as good with personal boundaries as Ratchet was with bedside manner. "Hopefully Prowl will put in a good word for you, at least." Tony grinned, Prowl rumbled his engines slightly "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"I quite like Annie, so yes, it is." He replied, shifting a bit "I will give you both a ride to the home. Simply put, Ironhide needs more preparation time, and well... You can avoid it, even for a little." THe bell rang loudly "You'd both better head to class. I will pick you up here in two hours." He explained.

Annie smiled and bid them both goodbye, gently kissing Tony before she left. Tony himself lingered a moment, then turned towards Prowl. "Thanks for the help, Prowl, I owe you one." Tony patted the mech's hood lightly.

Tony knew that Prowl's putting in a good work might not completely help, but it was a start. Tony let himself at least make a futile attempt at relaxation. Maybe Ironhide would really like her after all. Maybe hell would freeze over as well, pigs would roam the sky, and Ironhide would sell his precious collection of cannons in exchange for a job as a Day Care Worker. Better yet, as long as he was having the fantasy, he may as well decide that maybe Ratchet would start giving out free lollipops and acting with a real bedside manner.

_Pearson, your Mom always said you were a dreamer, maybe she was right. _Tony thought to himself quietly.

Tony just hoped this wouldn't end as badly as it did when he was with Jen, because heaven forbid that happened again. Not with a girl that actually liked him, and that he actually liked more than he did Jen. But heaven only knew how his family was going to react to her, he had a bad feeling it wouldn't end well. At least not as well as he would hope, if anything.

...

Ironhide wanted to remain calm, he really did. But the second Tony had shown up with the girl, he had gone so far into Papa Bear mode that he'd almost shot something, ALMOST. But it'd only been made worse when he told him that this Annie was his girlfriend. Was he mad at Tony? Not entirely, but at least a little frustrated that he'd been seeing this girl and never said a word to him. "She's your what?" Ironhide asked as he crouched down to the boy, looking at him "You've been dating her? HOW?" He asked.

Annie was currently talking to Will and Sarah, allowing Tony and Ironhide their space. "Mostly been hanging out at school, but Prowl gave us a ride once... Maybe twice." Ironhide grimaced at him "Look Dad, Annie's a good girl. She really likes me, can't you at least give her a CHANCE?" He asked, Ironhide turned his head a bit "It's like Prowl told you. She REALLY likes me Dad." He added.

"And she isn't in that fragged up popular crowd?" Ironhide growled.

"Not even, she and I are both in the same group, pretty much. Blake introduced us." Tony knew that Ironhide had met his friend, Blake before "Look Dad, I know you're way protective and all. But just give her a shot. She's nice, friendly. She runs track." Tony turned to Annie, a goofy smile unusual for someone like him "I really like her Dad, a lot." He added.

Ironhide couldn't ignore the fact that the boy was smitten, big time over this girl. He took a deep breath, cursing under his breath with a small huff. "Fine, I'll give her a chance, but I have my eyes on her, understood?" Ironhide tilted his head a little, smiling "I'm willing to give her a chance if she really makes you that happy. But that doesn't make you any less of my little boy, you got it?" He asked.

"Just promise me you won't call me that in front of her." Tony muttered.

"Be happy I don't have baby photos of ye. I'd do worse." Ironhide winked.

Tony rolled his eyes, thankful that Ironhide was at least being more accepting of Annie. After all, he really liked her, and most of all he wanted his Father's approval, as well as the rest of his family. "Just talk to her a bit tonight. Prowl likes her, Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah seem to too." Tony nodded at them, he noticed the fact that they were indeed getting along "I bet you'll be surprised at how much you have in common. She likes trucks, her Dad is a weapons specialist, well was, he retired." He began.

Ironhide smirked, looking at Tony with a nod. "I like her already." He admitted.

"To be honest, my Dad really wasn't a weapons specialist. He was a Demolitions Expert." Annie stated as she started to make her way over "He's sort of like you, except he works with bombs more than he does cannons." She nodded her head slightly "It's a real honor to meet you Ironhide, Tony talks about you a lot. And I think you actually knew my Dad too." Tony turned to Annie in surprise "Do you remember saving a Martin Reedman?" She asked.

Ironhide's optics widened, he turned to Tony, then to Annie in shock. "You're Martin's DAUGHTER? Primus almighty, of course I do." Ironhide replied, almost too excitedly "That man... Great man right there. I even remember YOU. Last time I saw you you were barely a month old." The mech shook his head "Please, tell him hello next time you see him, will you?" He asked.

"I bet he'd like to meet up and catch up sometime." Annie replied, Tony turned and smiled, surprised about this himself "I could talk to him tonight, give him your com number if you give it to me. He's wanted to catch up with war buddies for a while now." She added.

Tony crossed his arms, and watched the two of them talk. Now wonder Annie had been so prepared to meet him, she already knew who he was, all about him probably. Tony smiled, he took her hand gently, smiling fondly. "So I take it you approve, eh Dad?" Tony asked, Ironhide smirked "I mean after all, you do know the family!" He added.

Ironhide smiled a bit, crossed his arms, and looked off to the side for a moment. Yep, this kid was going to make it hard for him not to accept this dating thing, at least with this girl. "Any child of Martin Reedman, I would say is good enough to date my boy." Ironhide replied, a sincere smile on his face "But you'd better treat him right, you break his heart, and I don't care whose daughter you are. You won't like what happens next." He explained.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from what Dad says about you." Annie smiled.

Tony had a feeling that this was the start of a _beautiful _relationship.

...

A/N: We'll get his birthday party next chapter. But I felt it was about time to give Tony a girlfriend that Ironhide approved of. He needed one before this story ended in my honest opinion.


	31. Meet The Family

**CHAPTER 31  
>Meet The Family<strong>

Tony had never thought that Ironhide had been the show-off type. But when the Autobot friends he had not met yet had shown up, Ironhide had embraced the chance to show off his new son. It was hard to believe how many Autobots had actually shown up to the party, but there was definitely plenty of room. Ironhide threw it down by the lake, with lots of lights all around, food, a live band (Tony didn't ask HOW he'd managed that), and as many of Tony and his friends he could gather. To say Tony was overwhelmed would have been the understatement of the year.

Ironhide had a lot of Autobot friends, and Tony hadn't even realized how many Autobots were on Earth at this point. Tony had simply smiled and greeted everyone he'd been introduced to. Annie was off hanging out with a few of their friends off to the side a bit. He figured he'd have to catch up with her as soon as Ironhide was done showing him off like a shiny new cannon. "Now, I get the chance to introduce you to your new family." Ironhide smiled a bit.

"You have more family?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Sure do, you have two Uncles, an Aunt, who has yet to arrive on Earth. And four cousins." Tony's eyes widened, having had no idea how big a family he had "Didn't think I'd gotten over what I went through all alone, did ye?" His holoform gently on his son's shoulders, he smiled "Don't worry, they won't bite. Only been bragging about ye fer two months." He grinned.

Tony felt his body tense up a bit, he'd never been in a family that big before, not even close. Not to mention Ironhide's brothers must have been older, being that they weren't around for the abuse obviously. "Hey Kup! Glad you could make it!" Tony took a deep breath as Ironhide called out "Come here, I'd like you to meet the man of the hour." He noted.

Tony noted the holoform that had started for them calmly. If Ironhide weren't a little intimidating to begin with, Kup was not only the older brother, but the most intimidating person in the world. Adorned in World War II style attire, taller than Ironhide's holoform by several feet, greying hair and mustache. Eyes seemingly stoic. Tony gulped, Kup officially scared him, big time. "Wouldn't miss it and you know it." Kup patted his brother's shoulder, and Tony was stunned to see a smile cross his face "Been waiting to meet your new son for a while now too." He added.

"Hi." Was all Tony could bring himself to say.

Kup however, surprised him by bringing him into a hug. Tony's eyes widened, he glanced at Ironhide who smirked. "Sorry, I'm a hugger when it comes to the youngin's of the family." Kup stated as he released Tony "It's an honor to finally meet you, youngling. Ironhide has told me a lot about you. Even before all this happened." Tony blushed a bit "I suppose the correct term to use is "Happy Birthday"?" He asked.

"Thanks." Tony finally managed to say "I've heard a lot too."

"Yeah, right. Ironhide told me we were supposed to be a surprise. Don't bother with that lie." Kup laughed lightly, Tony chuckled too "Either way, I'm yer eldest Uncle, Kup. Best get used to having me around, because now that the cat's out of the bag, I can come around finally." He put his hands on his hips slightly "I miss being able to give my baby brother a hard time." He grinned.

"Just remember, I'm the one with the cannons, and the experience." Ironhide jested back.

"You guys look nothing alike." Tony noted.

"Different Mothers, our Father was... Demented as you well know. He was known for sparking femmes and leaving them right after." Kup explained, Tony nodded, taking note of the fact that meant they were half-brothers "Of course, he only bonded with Ironhide's Mother." He explained, he shifted a bit "Well then, don't just stand there, come meet the rest of us." He noted.

Ironhide dragged Tony along before he could even protest. In all, he noted that not all of Ironhide's family was on Earth, after all, he only noticed two others hanging around. He was given a quick introduction to each one, the tallest, also green, with a smile on his face, and a friendly disposition introduced himself as his cousin, Hound. Going by the similarities, Tony took him to be Kup's son. The other, his other Uncle, was smaller, a bit more of a metallic silver, his name was Gears and Tony already had the feeling he was less than pleasant to be around.

Tony felt more intimidated than he'd ever felt in his life, all these people. They were now his family, or would be once things were finally settled. He'd always thought it would just be him and Ironhide, a small family, but close knit. But now he realized he was part of a larger one, one already closer than he imagined he'd ever be to any of them. "We would have pitched in to get you something, but unfortunately we weren't sure what you'd like." Kup spoke up, breaking the awkward silence "You'll have to forgive us there." He added.

"That's fine, really. I'm just a little stunned right now." Tony muttered.

"Tony's parents were the only family he ever had." Ironhide explained so that Tony didn't have to "He isn't quite used to having a big family like ours. Which is why I waited to tell him." He explained, he gently put his hands back on Tony's shoulders "Like I told ye, we don't bite. Well... Gears might. But, you get used to him, eventually." Gears grunted at him "Oh come on, you know I love ye, but it IS true." He noted.

Tony chuckled a bit, he looked at all of them, smirking a bit. "Well, I guess it's nice to know I have some others to call family." Tony leaned against Ironhide a bit "I mean Ironhide's great, but try living with him a few days." He teased.

"I did, trust me, I endured that torture." Gears snorted "I can give you tips of survival." He noted.

Tony laughed a bit, Ironhide simply had a rather unamused look on his face. His older brothers always did this, all the time, teasing and poking fun at him. In many ways, they were no different than a human family in that respect. "Oh don't worry, if I become too much, I'll just send you to Gears." The mech's optics widened "Two hours with him and you'll be begging to go home." He noted.

"I can be fun when I want to be!" Gears replied in a huff.

"Sure you can, just like Megatron can show mercy when he wants to." Hound teased.

Tony watched the family begin their conversation, or rather argument. He couldn't help but find it amusing, Gears was defending himself, Ironhide was mocking him, and Kup and Hound both simply watched with amusement. Tony smiled sadly, part of him often wondered what having siblings would have been like. Somehow, watching his new family, he was actually glad he didn't know. "Sooooo... Should I leave you two ladies to compare your bra sizes?" Tony asked.

The mostly mild-mannered Kup practically died laughing at that one. Clearly he'd been on Earth long enough to know exactly what the insult meant. Kup's holoform gave the boy a gentle clap on the back, grinning. "Kid, you're going to get along in this family just fine. Especially with that wit." He grinned a bit, Ironhide and Gears looked unamused on the other hand "Oh come on, it's not like you two don't say worse." He added jestfully.

"I know, I just can't believe I'm PROUD of his smart-aftery for once." Ironhide snorted.

"Just letting you know. If you weren't my younger brothers kid, I'd step on you." Gears replied, though the moment Ironhide's real form had retracted a cannon and placed it against his helm, he gulped "I was just kidding, really. You know, funny? Ha ha?" He asked Ironhide.

Tony could only chuckle at that one, Ironhide had a way of being way overprotective, but to do that, he must have really had a rivalry with Gears. The clearing of a throat grabbed Tony's attention, he carefully spun around to find Annie standing there. "Sorry to interrupt you all. But I was just wondering if I could ask the birthday boy for a dance?" She asked.

Tony shot Ironhide a glance, the mech hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Go on, enjoy your party." He then added "Keep it clean."

Annie had hold of Tony's hand within a few moments, pulling him along, and away from the group. Ironhide ignored Gears for a moment to watch them both, the band had begun to play a slow song. Almost immediately Ironhide felt awkward, watching as Tony and Annie grew close, quietly dancing among several other human couples in Tony's friend group. Ironhide actually found himself smiling as the two kissed, sure it was invasion of privacy, and Ironhide wasn't sure he was ready for it yet. But the fact Tony looked happy made the night worth it, especially considering he could simply get away from the stress of the Jason drama for just one night, one night.

For the first time since that drama had started, Ironhide could honestly say that he had finally had a night of peace and quiet. Even if he only ever took it as the calm before the storm.

...

A/N: Hope I handled this well! Next chapter I finally tackle a chapter I've wanted to for a while and am excited for. I hope you are too! Next up: IRONHIDE VS THE SOCIAL WORKER.


	32. Ironhide Versus The Social Worker

**CHAPTER 32  
>Ironhide Versus The Social Worker<strong>

For once Ironhide wished Marie was the one coming over that day. Why did she have to be fired? He knew how to handle her, but this new guy, this young kid coming over, this was something he wasn't prepared for. The mech would have paced in his own real form if he could, but instead he settled with pacing in his holoform. Almost looking like a madman in the middle of a panic attack. Their 'house' was nice and fixed up well enough now that it looked like a home. He was a good and competent Father. But now he was going to have to convince a man he'd never met of both.

The sound of a car got his attention, and Ironhide simply was silent as he made his way outside to meet it. He was rarely quiet, but sometimes, he simply had to be. It was early, the only time he had free, as such, Tony was sleeping soundly in bed. He'd already checked on him, twice, kissed his head gently, and tucked him in again. Tony was a heavy sleeper, so he had no doubt he'd likely be asleep through their meeting. Though he'd figured when he told the social worker over the phone he'd not be happy, he had actually been fine with it, saying he'd set a date at some time other than seven in the morning to talk to Tony.

Given what he was going through, he supposed the man only found it fair. The man who stepped out was young, with a sort of boyish quality to him. Immediately, Ironhide got a much friendlier vibe from Douglas Brant then he ever had from Marie. "Hey there." Doug nodded as he made his way towards Ironhide, and shook hands "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sorry I'm late. I hadn't realized you'd converted the barn into your home." He looked it over "Nice place." He added.

"It's alright, I figured. Pleasure to meet you as well." Ironhide turned his head "Well, Tony's still sound asleep. So as I suspected, it's just us today, my apologies. But after all the stress he has suffered. I don't want to wake him so early on a weekend." Doug nodded in understanding "From what Tony tells me after his meeting with you upon your being hired, I hope this will be more pleasant than meeting with his older Social Worker." He grunted "I warn you I can be a little slow to trust people, especially suits." He noted.

"I was warned about this all beforehand by Tony." Doug replied "Don't worry, I'm the same way. So I guess we'll both be working on warming up to eachother." He nodded towards the home "Shall we go inside?" He asked.

Ironhide gently opened the barn door, his real form parked in his truck mode. Seating himself down on his hood, Ironhide motioned to a couch near the corner. Doug took a seat, peering around the room. "Wow, you could hardly tell it was a barn." Doug noted, he stared at Ironhide "Alright Mr. Hide, after an extensive look over the files you restructured and translated. I understand you had one spouse, dead. A daughter, also dead. You were the Legal Guardian of, Bumblebee, is it?" He noted, Ironhide nodded "You have quite a big family on top of it." He added.

"One that will hopefully only get bigger." Ironhide smiled.

"I'll be frank here, Mr. Hide, this is a VERY unusual case. You're a giant robot, and he's a fifteen year old HUMAN." Doug shook his head a bit "This kid's window of opportunity? Ended a long time ago, and it's a little odd to me that someone like you would well... Want him." Ironhide's smile was slowly growing into a frown, Doug looked up "Why not an infant, toddler, something? You're new to this after all." He added.

"Does love need a reason?" Ironhide questioned.

"So love is your reasoning?" Doug asked.

"Of course it is! I couldn't love that boy any more if I tried." Ironhide held back frustration "I don't give a frag how old he is, or how many problems he comes with. I want to help him get through it and give him all the love my spark has to give." He bit his holographic lip slightly "Why should it MATTER? He's an older child in desperate need of love and stability, both of which I can and HAVE been giving him." He explained.

Doug quickly got the feeling he had struck a chord there, he fell silent, and stared down. "I only want to be sure you really have Anthony's best interests at heart." He noted "Some people like to take advantage of the older kids. Treat them like slaves." He explained.

"I would never treat Tony that way." Ironhide stated slowly "You mistake me for a Deepticon, who'd see him as a pet, or slave. Depending on whom you asked." He snarked, trying to take a deep breath "I disliked Tony when he first came, yes. I'm sure that's what you're implying." Doug stared at Ironhide quietly "But the more I was with that boy. The more I came to love him. And Primus almighty, if my early mistakes cost me my right to adopting him. You'll be in for one hell of a custody battle." He noted.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Doug replied, smiling, Ironhide blinked in confusion "I could sit here, asking you the same bullcrap everyone does. But I prefer to try and get a rise. Because if someone truly loves and cares about the individual they wish to adopt." He was very calm in saying what came next "They would say something like you just did. Those who don't REALLY care? They're indifferent." He noted.

"I assure you, I would take a blast straight to my spark for him. I'd let Megatron rip it out himself it came down to it." Ironhide was silent, he turned towards the door to Tony's area "I can assure you that he is the best thing in my life right now. I lost my... Wife. I lost my daughter. All I had left were my brothers, sister, and a few nephews. Of course, the Lennox's as well." He shook his head "But Tony's m'boy. I can't describe it anyway else other than. I want to be there for his senior prom. I want to be the proud Father in the stands at both his graduations. Sitting in the front row of his wedding." He looked at Doug "And I want to be the one spoiling his children rotten." He added, earning a chuckle.

Doug slowly grew serious, smiling a bit, he noted the look in Ironhide's eyes, the look of sincerity. "He really means that much to you, huh?" Doug asked quietly.

"He means more that I can't properly express in words." Ironhide let his eyes moving dow towards the ground "If I lost him, whether it's to his Father, or to the system. I don't believe my spark would survive it." He shook his head "Just because he's human, and I am an Autobot. Does not make my feelings any less important than any other parent. And I hope you understand that." He added.

Doug got up at that, he scribbled a few last minute notes down, and held a hand out. "I think you're going to make a great Father, if it's any consent." Ironhide stood, eyes filled with surprise as he took his hand "I'll be back in four weeks to talk to Tony, and look at his living area. But believe me Ironhide, I think he's found the right home." Ironhide smiled, brightly "I'll even see to it you get that court date myself. As soon as possible, if I can." He added.

"Thank you." Ironhide was quiet, a rare thing "You're a good man Doug."

"Keep that thought up, because I'm going to be around long after he's adopted if he is." Ironhide nodded his head to Doug "I don't think I'll have a problem though, I think we'll get along just fine." He added.

"Get me that court date, then we'll see." Ironhide replied, though it was mostly in jest.

Doug inclined his head a bit, and left the home rather calmly. Ironhide already felt his entire body, both of them, relax. It had been a tense meeting but in the end, something told him it was worth it. If he had won Doug over so easily, perhaps he'd win over Social Services in the same way, as well as the judge in the court. Calmly, he made his way over to the doorway, peeking in on the sleeping boy quietly. Tony always had that same peaceful look, and that day was no different. Though for a moment, Ironhide was sure he'd seen a smile.

He sighed a moment, and carefully closed the door to the small area. He needed more recharge himself, after all it was only eight. With his anxiety gone, and his body relaxed, he let himself fall back into recharge. Just plain glad that was _over_. At least for now, he'd gotten the easy part of it all finished. Now came the hard part, now came the paperwork, the interviews, the visits to the home, and the court date. Yep, there was the anxiety again.


	33. Ironhide and the Dog

**CHAPTER 33  
>Ironhide and the Dog<strong>

It had been a while since Tony and Ironhide had had a night to themselves. Between Annie, school, and the party, Tony had found it hard to spent a night with his Father. That night however, it had been pizza and a night alone, something he was more than happy for. Of course, after that it was mostly just the two of them hanging out, which varied from night to night. Tony had left for about a half an hour to visit the Lennox's and what he returned with, nearly made Ironhide cringe, and scream.

A dog, of all things, he had to bring in a little puppy. He knew the culprit almost right away: Epps. The man and his wife had not been able to make Tony's party, being on vacation, but they had asked if Tony liked dogs. Sure enough the man stepped into the home right after Tony. "Holy crap, Dad! Can you believe it?" Tony smiled, looking happier than Ironhide had ever seen him "A dog, a real dog. I've always wanted one but... Wow." He grinned a bit.

The little German Shepherd Puppy leaned up and licked Tony affectionately. Epps carefully closed the barn door so that Tony could set him down. "Thank you SO much Uncle Bobby. I mean seriously, how did you know?" Tony asked.

"You brought a DOG into my home?" Ironhide asked Epps, who stared up at him.

Immediately, Tony noted the tension between Epps and Ironhide. Of course, he wasn't dumb, he knew about the Mojo incident but obviously, Ironhdie wouldn't hold that again the puppy. "Ironhide, relax. My sister's dog had a whole litter. I know the l'il man had talked about dogs before." Epps quickly began to talk about it "He's been fixed, has had all his shots, and JUST for you. We did his potty training." Ironhide stared at him, silently "Come on man, he knows to go outside, he'll grow up to be BIG, meaning you can't step on him." He noted.

"Come on Dad, look at him." Tony pointed to the cute puppy rather excitedly "You can't say no to those eyes, it's just like IMPOSSIBLE." He stated.

Ironhide frowned a bit, but had to admit, the puppy was cute. Not to mention he'd honestly never seen Tony _this_happy before. Epps's reassurances certainly helped matters as well. Taking a deep breath, his holoform slowly crouched down beside Tony. "Well, does he have a name yet, or are we going to have to think of one?" Ironhide asked, in an almost grunt "Oh and you'd better believe you're taking him for walks. I'll do it while you're in school, I'll hate it but I will. But any other time, this is YOUR dog." He told him bluntly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tony practically tackled Ironhide into a hug, to which he returned "I swear, I'll feed him, take him for walks, EVERYTHING." Tony smiled happily "And ummm, I really haven't named him yet." Tony turned to Epps "You and Aunt Theressa didn't name him yet, did you?" He asked.

"Nope, we were going to let you do that. As long as Ironhide let you keep him." Epps winked at Ironhide, who still looked at him with frustration "Come on, Ironhide, your kid is happy." He noted.

Ironhide smiled a bit, there was that, he supposed. Epps had brought Tony a great deal of happiness with this dog, and frankly, if it made Tony happy, he supposed he could be happy about him too. "Yeah, yeah, he can stay. I know I'm going to fragging regret it, but the fleabag can stay." Ironhide groaned quietly, he turned towards Epps, who smirked triumphantly "Oh whipe that smug smirk off your face, Robert. If anything goes wrong, I'm blaming YOU." He noted.

"He'll make a good guard dog you know, German Shepherds do." Epps nudged Ironhide slightly "They use them as police dogs, and if he attaches to Tony enough. I bet he'd be protective." Ironhide tilted his head a bit "I ain't saying he could scare off Jason, but I am saying he could be a good warning bell." He added "Plus, every kid needs a little puppy of their own. Most of us have one growing up." He added.

"I suppose the mutt will be good as a companion." Ironhide noted "You should get home now, it's getting late."

"Of course." Epps nodded, he accepted a hug from Tony "Enjoy him little man." He added.

Epps left slowly, leaving Tony to relax on the couch with the new puppy laying across his lap. Ironhide smiled a little, Tony really did look happy as he stroked the small animal. Ironhide had a feeling Tony had not been exaggerating and had wanted a dog for a long time. "You really do need to name the cute little pit spawn." Ironhide chuckled, Tony looked up and smiled "As well as train him not to use me as a waist disposal area." Tony snorted a bit.

"Oh come on Dad. Uncle Bobby was really nice to do this for me." Tony replied, shaking his head a little "He's right you know, dog's REALLY know when trouble comes around. He's probably going to do us more good than harm." He explained, he stroked the dog and scratched behind his ears gently "Rex. I think I really like the name, Rex." He noted, he got a "yip" in response "I'd say he likes it too." He added.

Ironhide smiled, and with his holoform, slowly, tenderly stroked the puppy as well. Ironhide told himself he was going to make the best of this. He didn't think he could handle Tony either, but if he could handle him, one little dog wasn't going to do him any harm. "Welcome to our little family, Rex." Ironhide noted, he looked him in the eyes "You be good to m'boy." He added.

Almost as if he understood Ironhide, the dog gave a small bark.

...

Tony climbed into bed earlier that night, worn out from the week at school, and playing with his new pet. Not that Ironhide minded, they'd had their family time for a good few hours, and it was getting to be around his bedtime. Tony was nearly dead the minute that he was on his bed. Ironhide smiled a bit, the boy was cute when that happened, he still had a child's innocence to him that made him that way. He was careful to tuck him in tightly, stroke his cheek, and kiss him gently on the head as he did every night. "Goodnight my precious one." He whispered, as he had with him, Bumblebee before him, and his Daughter before him "Sweetest of dreams." He noted.

He watched as Rex clamors on next to Tony, nuzzling up close to his new young master. Ironhide noted they'd already made quite the connection, and needless to say it was, in a way, very cute. Ironhide simply nodded to Rex, still unsure what to think of him. He was mid way into looking through the internet looking for something he was actually close to considering: A HUMAN job. When he felt a furry intruder on his lap. Ironhide blinked a bit, he looked down to find Rex laying across his lap.

Ironhide grimaced slightly, what in Primus's good name was the puppy doing? "Hey, hey, back with Tony boy. I'm busy, this holoform is here simply to keep watch." Ironhide stated, attempting to coax him back, the puppy wouldn't do it, simply snuggling into him gently "Hey, hey, who said you could stay here? I said go back with Tony." He noted.

That's when it happened. Rex looked up at him with the widest, most adorable eyes Ironhide thought he'd ever seen. Then it did something even more unspeakable, it licked him, right on the face, a friendly, loving gesture. Ironhide's holoform could feel, and he felt every bit of it. But rather than get irritated, he found himself chuckling, liking it. "You're a friendly little guy, arentcha?" He asked, holding the puppy away a bit "Nothing like Mojo." He observed.

The dog just sat there, on his lap, he tilted his head slightly to the side, a quiet and soft whine escaping him. Ironhide sighed a bit, taking a deep breath. "You're hungry... Great." Ironhide seated him on the couch, making his way towards the small fridge within the barn area, he opened it, and went through it "You'll have to make due with pizza until we can get you some dog food." He muttered.

He smartly crushed it up slowly into small bits, and grabbing a bowl, simply put it into the bowl. Slowly setting it down on the floor, the puppy seemed happier than Ironhide had expected him to be. Ironhide sighed a bit, maybe this would be easier than he believed he would. He sighed a bit, nodded his head, and smiled a little. "Keep this up, you little pit spawn, and it won't be long before you've got my spark just as quickly as Tony did." He sighed a bit, and crouched low, stroking him gently, politely.

He had to admit, he was starting to enjoy his life more. Even the idea of getting a job didn't sound half bad anymore. It meant he could actually provide for Tony, really make money. He sighed a bit, his small immediate family was growing bigger, and so was his life. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not even the small dog that now occupied their home.

Life was good, almost _too _good.

...

He didn't even notice the man staring through the single window of Tony's bedroom. The man was tall, bearded, a madness to his dilated eyes that almost screamed that he was high. Jason Pearson took one long drag of his cigarette silently before he set it down and stomped it out. He looked unamused, throughly unamused. The quainter this family became, the closer they got, the more that Tony got away from him. He gently rested a hand against the window, and for a moment, thought he was feeling things.

The door had opened ever so slightly, forgotten to be closed. The man saw his chance right in front of him. Carefully, lifting Tony by his shoulders, Jason slid him out of bed as Ironhide remained distracted by the dog. And most of all, Prowl had fallen into recharge. He seized his chance, carefully pulling him through the window, and ever so slowly closing it. Tony was wide awake within mere moments, but Jason already had a hand on the struggling and whimpering boys mouth, keeping them silenced.

"You really should remember to lock your window." Jason sneered "Now come on, brat, we're going for a little ride."

And just like that, he dragged the struggling and silenced boy from the home without interference, and before Ironhide would even notice his disappearance.

...

A/N: We are getting closer and closer to the end of this fic. I have to say this is the most fun I've ever had writing a fic. And I hope that cliffhanger gets you excited for the slowly drawing closer CONCLUSION. :)


	34. Desperation and Fear

**CHAPTER 34  
>Desperation and Fear<strong>

The cold barrel of Jason's gun against his head was enough to keep Tony quiet as they made their escape that night. He only ever removed it after they left. At that point, he'd proceeded to bind both his wrists firmly together and his ankles. He kept his mouth ungagged for two reasons, if they were stopped, and he knew he had a gun to shut him up forever if he screamed. Tony eyed the gun slightly, Jason stared at him a bit. "Don't worry, I don't plan to use it." He noted.

"What do you want with me? I'm not your son anymore. The Government-" Tony began.

"FUCK THE GOVERNMENT!" Jason slammed his fist onto the dashboard, pure fury in his eyes "The Government thinks a stupid MACHINE would do a better job raising MY son? They must be idiots, all of them." He snarled.

Tony tensed up a bit, his heart pounding in fear, he knew his Father was high, and angry. And when those two things happened, he was a very dangerous man. Even moreso than he was otherwise. "He'll find me, you know? There are tons of Autobots on Earth. And not one of them isn't good friends with him." Jason stared coldly at him "They're going to find me and you're going to be dead if it's my Dad." He added.

"DO NOT call him your DAD. I'm your Father, understand?" Jason grabbed firm hold of Tony's hair, and yanked him to face him "I made you, I'm the one who slept with your Mother, NOT him." He then added, flatly "That THING is nothing more than a freak who thinks he's better than me. But he's wrong, they all are." He thena added "Isn't that right?" Out of fear, Tony forced himself to nod "That's my boy, smart, real smart." He added.

"Dad, please, just let me go. I know you love me, but this isn't right." Tony lied about the "love" part, but Jason let go of his hair "Ironhide may be a machine. But he really loves and cares about me. And so do the Lennox's and Autobots." Jason peered at the road "Maybe if you let me go and talked to them, they'd try to-" He began.

"Try to WHAT?" Jason pressed the gun to Tony's head again "They locked me up Tony. Psycho ward first... Then rehab." Tony's eyes widened "They said I was mentally unstable, but getting better." He tilted his head "Yet, they wanted to put me in there again, the psycho ward, that is. They just wanted me AWAY from you." Jason began crying "I'm not a bad man, Tony, I made mistakes, but-" He shook his head.

"Dad, you tried to kill me, TWICE." Tony stated quietly.

"Because you REJECTED me, just like everyone else." Jason shook his head, clearly unhinged "I'm not crazy, Tony. I'm just a desperate Father who wants his son back. And guess what? I have you back now. And we're going to be a family again Tony." Tony felt tears in his eyes "Sure, Mexico sounds cliche and not the best, but at least we'll have each other." He noted.

When Jason kissed his head, Tony tried to cringe back, yet he still succeeded. Jason was clearly insane, and Tony saw it now better than ever. Tony wanted Ironhide, desperately, he could have contacted him through the bond. But he knew if Jason started to be followed he'd go crazy, and that could end badly for him. "Dad, I love you." He lied "But I want to go home." He added.

"We ARE going home." Jason violently hit him with the gun "Your home is with ME. Not with that machine, do you UNDERSTAND?" Tony slowly nodded "Now shut the fuck up or I'll gag you until we get to the border." He stated.

All Tony could do was crouch over and sob silently to himself. That and pray, not for the first time since he'd been abducted, that the Autobots, and whomever else they could gather were looking for him. He felt a gentle soothing within his heart, and knew that Ironhide felt his fear. He knew that he knew why he was afraid, even if it was only a hunch. And he knew, deep down, that Ironhide was trying to silently tell him that it was going to be okay. And most of all, that he was coming for him.

And then, it came verbally, it was so soft, he'd almost wondered if it really was wondering. "_Don't be afraid, baby boy." _Ironhide's voice came through the bond _"I'm coming for ye." _It helped relax Tony into a forced, and very much needed escape through sleep.

...

Ironhide felt helpless, perhaps even moreso than Tony did, he hadn't said a word since he'd found Tony missing. Unless you counted the frantic comm message he'd sent to Optimus as speaking, and the way he had done it, he didn't much count it. Optimus, Ratchet, Bumbleebee, Drift, Kup, Hound, Gears, and Epps had all been there faster than Ironhide had expected them to be. "Took him right out of the window." Prowl observed "By the looks of the scuff marks, Tony struggled but Jason had him LONG before the struggle started." He pointed towards the car tracks "Going by the track marks, he took off in a hurry, they could be ANYWHERE by now." He added.

"You have to have some idea as to where." Will spoke up, quickly, he stared at the mech "Tony might not have a lot of time. Or have you forgotten his Dad is completely insane?" He asked.

"William, I am working as best as I can. You don't think I'm fearing for Tony's safety just as much as you or Ironhide?" Prowl snapped, frustration evident in his optics "I've grown attached to him as well. But I need time to do my work, even with my technology, this isn't easy." He took a deep, ventilated breath "They were headed south, fast. My only deduction is they are likely headed for the border." He noted.

"I've got an Amber Alert out." Michael stated as he made his way toward the small group "Tony's picture is going out to the surrounding states, and so is Jason's. If they haven't left the immediate state lines. It's likely that we'll find them." He noted, he turned to Ironhide who still stared off quietly "We're going to find him, big guy. Don't worry. Between the police and you guys-" He began.

"I'm simply thinking of how I'm going to PROPERLY tear Jason Pearson apart limb-from-limb." Ironhide snarled, he stood up slowly, shaking his head "I was an idiot, while Tony was taken from his bed I was busy with a dog and job hunting." He turned to Prowl "And you, YOU decided to take a NAP on the job? What the frag were you thinking!" He stated, slowly, his anger rising.

Optimus was quick to transform, and pull Ironhide back slowly. "Ironhide, calm yourself, old friend. I know your worry for Tony is great. As is ours." Optimus told him gently, Ironhide turned to him "But you have a connection to Tony through your bond. We know for now he is safe. There is no reason to place BLAME on others." Ironhide was silent for a moment, he vented quietly "We're going to find him, Ironhide." He stated.

"What's the plan captain?" Bumblebee moved forward, his hands tightly balling into fists as the sound clip ended.

Optimus fidgeted a bit, he'd never had a situation like this on his hands. He'd given the OK for the death of Jason should it be necessary, but at the end of the day, he didn't want to harm humans, not on that level. Not if they didn't have to. "Our first and formost concern is with Anthony's safety. Knowing how desperate the man is, he is likely armed." Optimus was quiet for a moment "If at all necessary, if we have no choice, we may need to terminate him. But you are not to shoot if Anthony is in the line of fire." He noted.

"If possible, leave him to the police, and simply subdue him." Michael stated quietly, looking around at them "This guy is very dangerous, and there's no telling what he's going to do if you guys just go in with guns ablazing." He added, taking a deep breath "That includes YOU Ironhide. You need to be careful, very careful. He knows who you are, and he might totally LOOSE it if he sees you with a gun." He added.

"He'll be, how do you say it? Shitting bricks when he sees my cannons." Ironhide stated flatly "But I will refrain from it if it puts my boy in harm's way." He took a deep breath "What are we doing standing here! Isn't it about time we rolled out!" He stated moving past the others.

Michael watched as Ironhide transformed down, he didn't even wait for Will. Ironhide was gunning it for the south without even a second thought. Michael watched for a moment, even though he didn't know Ironhide that well, he knew that was NOT normal behavior. "I always thought "ROLL OUT!" was your saying." He noted to Optimus who turned to him.

"It is... But, Ironhide is correct." Optimus turned his head slowly "Autobots, grab a human ally and ROLL OUT!"

And with that, and no more words spoken, the gathered Autobots tore off after Ironhide. The chase was on, now they just had to pray that they would get to Tony and Jason in time, before Jason became far _too _desperate for his own good. Heaven only knew what he might do to Tony if that came to pass.


	35. To Further Complicate Things

A/N: One of the many reasons I love Hawaii, I've come up with some of my best plot twists here. And this, this is no exception I think.

...

**CHAPTER 35  
>To Further Complicate Things<strong>

Ironhide knew something was up when Ratchet had caught up with him before anyone else. The silence already spoke unnerving volumes to him. "Ironhide, my inner systems has just returned that blood analysis of Tony I made two months ago." Ironhide nearly screamed at Ratchet that now was not the time "I'm going to ask you a question that might seem weird... You do know that our holoforms are capable of... Intercorse, correct?" He asked.

"Ratchet, if you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a fragging RESCUE MISSION." Ironhide growled "Why the frag would you ask me this, NOW?" He added with a frustrated grunt.

"Ironhide, I discovered Energon in Anthony's bloodstream. A LOT of it."

Ironhide stopped in his tracks, transforming right in the middle of the abandoned road. Ratchet transformed as well, turning and staring at Ironhide, who looked somewhere between shock and horror. "No... No... It was one time, one fragging time!" Ironhide stared at Ratchet "Tony couldn't be... I never even SAW the human again." He felt his spark beat a thousand miles per hour "Your analysis must be wrong, Anthony cannot be-" He began.

"I went over the analysis four times, each time came back positive for Energon." Ratchet replied "I thought I was wrong as well, but the computer would have caught the mistake if there was one by now." Ironhide felt his processor overloading already "And then it hit me. Tony is fifteen, and was born... Nine months after Chromia died." Ironhide looked away "... Ironhide." He began.

"I was drunk, I had a lot of high grade, I was in a very fragile place." Ironhide was silent for a moment "I didn't even... Know the human's name. So I can't tell you for certain that... That it was Tony's Mother." He looked at Ratchet, optics wide and stunned "Run it against my CNA, Ratchet. I have to know." He muttered, he knew he had samples of all the Autobots.

There was utter silence for a moment, it lasted for two minutes, and that was all the answer Ironhide needed. The normally calm and collected mech nearly fell to his knees, his whole body shaking. "They say, when a spark never comes into contact with that of their sparkling... It can take a great deal of time for their sparks to recognize one-another. Sometimes... Vorns." Ironhide looked at Ratchet, who stared at him slowly "Ironhide, your CNA is a DIRECT match for the Energon in his bloodstream." He stated quietly.

Ironhide didn't know how not to feel the extreme guilt that now overwhelmed him. For the last fifteen years, he'd had a son he'd never even known about. He'd been suffering through Foster Care, he'd been abused by a man who didn't even Father him. He'd been forced to watch his Mother take her own life. And it was his fault, he'd been stupid and lonely, and drunk. And he had just left her, he'd left her before she'd even woken up. "Primus almighty." Ironhide felt as though he could have easily purged there and then "No, no... Tony cannot be mine. He's..." The timeline was right and he knew it "Oh Primus, Ratchet... I could have-" He felt his whole body nearly ready to collapse.

Ratchet caught Ironhide as he nearly fell, lifting him slightly. "There was nothing you could have done, Ironhide." Ratchet stated quietly "Even if you'd known that you'd had a child with the woman. Even if you knew Tony existed, you couldn't have dragged him into the war." Ironhide shook his head and shrugged him off "Ironhide?" He began.

"He's lived in fear of a freak under the dilusion he's his FATHER for FIFTEEN YEARS." Ironhide choked, he was seething with rage "All because I left his Mother the moment I was SOBER." He stepped forward, his body trembling "I can't loose him Ratchet. I can't loose him because of my MISTAKES." He stated slowly.

Ironhide felt the same surge of emotions he had watching Chromia be blown up. He'd felt all the fear he'd felt when watching the Seeker take off with his Daughter. Now, the son that had somehow, by some miracle found his way home to Ironhide had found himself in danger. "Ironhide..." Ratchet stated quietly "We're going to find him." He noted.

"We aren't... I am." Ironhide's optics flashed with anger "I'm going to find him. And I'm going to find Jason. And the moment I find him, he's going to regret the very moment he was EVER born." He noted in a low, harsh growl.

He refused to lose another member of his family, he really did.

...

Tony was jostled away as his binds were removed, his eyes slowly opened. Jason stood at the passengers side door, staring at him. Tony was quiet for a moment, but quickly noticed that they were at a motel. It probably could have easily doubled for the Bates Motel if it wanted to, being secluded, out of the way, and looking as though it was in desperate need of repairs. Jason stood at the door, Tony was silent, unmoving. "Well come on, you want to sleep in the car, or do you want a bed?" Tony looked at Jason, who wasn't high anymore, but definitely still insane "You should be thankful I even stopped for the morning." He grunted.

Tony noticed it was already around four in the morning, he noticed that Jason still had his gun too. Gulping quietly, Tony climbed out, noting that Jason was quick to take firm hold of his arm, and put the gun to his side. He opened the door calmly, and moved Tony into the room with as little resistance as possible. It was straight out of a horror movie, cobwebs, dust, a hole in the mattress. "We're sharing the bed, you never leave my side, if I even feel you move, I'm getting the belt." Jason noted.

He carefully removed something from a bag he'd only now noticed he'd had. He recognized the hair dye instantly, Tony gulped slightly. "What? You think I'm dumb, you probably have an AMBER ALERT out. So we're going to dye your hair... Brown." He paused a bit "You're an ugly blond anyway. Might as well." He stated flatly "But we'll do that after you sleep. Because we have a long, long journey ahead of us." He chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony shook his head slowly.

"For us, Tony. You don't want to live with that machine. What good does a robot do you?" Jason asked, peering out the window slowly "He's just using you, Tony. They always do, you're a charity project, if anything." Tony shook his head a bit "The Autobots? They have better things to do than adopt some kid they just met. That one probably looks at you the same way you looked at that puppy." He stated.

"Will you get this through your thick scull, Dad?" Tony stared at him "You're not my Dad, and you never WILL be." Tony stated, his voice loud with anger, Jason reeled back slightly "Mom told me, it was one of her last words to me. And I remember it. You aren't my Father, you have no right to me, and this, this is kidnapping." He was staring at Tony with such anger he couldn't stand it "Get a frickin'-!"

WHAM!

Tony collapsed to the ground, the fist had connected with his face, _hard_. The belt came next, WHAM! Tony could feel every lash he got, Jason had just about flipped when Tony had said it. They came one after the other, after the other, each harder, and quicker than the last. "You little SHIT! I raised you as my own for two damn years. Your Father? He WALKED OUT the NIGHT YOU WERE CONCEIVED." WHAM! Right against the back of the head, Tony screamed "I stayed with your slut of a Mother, even though she CHEATED."

Jason dropped the belt, yanking Tony to his feet. Tony's face was bruised, and he felt his back bleeding. Shoving Tony onto the bed, Jason stared at him with his eyes as dark and psychotic as he'd ever seen them. "Please, I'm begging you, just LET ME GO." Tony wheezed, his whole body pained by now "I just want to go home." He added.

"I AM taking you home." Jason got low, right up to Tony's face "Don't like it? Then I have a bullet with your damn name on it."

Tony finally became silent, tears streaming down his face. He curled his body into a little ball, and he heard as Jason moved to the window nearby. He gently pushed the curtains away, staring out a bit. Jason turned his head towards Tony, he shook his head. "As far as you're concerned, your Father doesn't exist. Your Mother didn't even know his name. He was simply some guy she hooked up with at her bachelorette party." Jason turned to him "You think he CARES about you? That he even KNOWS you exist?" He asked.

"M-Maybe..." Tony muttered.

"You live in a FANTASY world, Tony. The guy didn't want anything but a one-night stand." Jason looked at him, his eyes never leaving the boy "He's never coming for you, and he never would care even if he knew you existed." He snorted a bit, shaking his head "Now, GO TO SLEEP. I'm tired of this argument. And I feel bad enough having to beat the shit out of you." Tony closed his eyes slowly "I don't hear SNORING." He added.

Tony began to fake it, slowly, but the tears didn't stop coming. There was no way he couldn't be scared at this point, every second he was there, his life was in danger. He wanted Ironhide, or any other Autobot who cared about him, he'd even settle for Gears at this point. But he just wanted out of there, he wanted out of there, and as close to safety as possible.

...

A/N: To be honest, I had considered this off-and-on for a while. But I kept saying "No" to myself. But then a good way for this to happen entered my mind, and I chose to just take a chance and do it. Hopefully, it was at well-handled. :)


	36. A Family Affair

**CHAPTER 36  
>A Family Affair<strong>

Ironhide was still pushing on, he hadn't even stopped for a breath since the revelation had hit him. He hadn't decided yet whether he hated himself, or Jason more. How could he be so unaware Tony had existed? He'd treated him like crap the first stretch of his time at the home, and now it ended up he'd been being cruel to his son. His own flesh, his own Energon, yet again, he nearly swerved off the road while distracted in his mental chastising of himself. If anything, how could it not have been obvious when the bond had happened? No human had ever made one with an Autobot, it had been strange, but now that he knew the truth it was completely obvious.

Ironhide sunk onto his wheels, he had never thought that a child could even be conceived by the woman's intercorse with his holoform. It was very likely Tony was the only one of his kind, a rare and unique being. It only caused him to worry more, Tony would be worth a large fortune if that were true, and if Jason caught onto that... He shook off the thought of it silently he was going to find him, he was going to find him, and he was going to be okay. "Ironhide." Ironhide realized he had stopped, likely mid-way in thought, only after Optimus's voice echoed "It's getting very late, we should stop." He noted.

"No, I-I can't stop." Ironhide told him quietly "When I stopped looking for Strikefast, I brought her home in pieces." Ironhide was quiet.

Optimus transformed slowly, Ironhide did the same, but turned his back to him. "Strikefast was a sparkling, Ironhide. Anthony is fifteen, he's smart, and strong. And believe me, from what I have seen, he definitely inherited his Father's stubbornness." Ironhide turned to Optimus, confused "Ratchet has already informed me of your encounter with his Mother... And how you are his Father." He noted.

"Then you know why I have to keep going. I've failed him for the past fifteen years." Ironhide spun around, his optics locking with Optimus's "I know that both you and Elita were childless, Optimus. But please, understand. He's my youngest, my baby boy." He felt a small leak in his optics, but brushed the tears away "If I had just stayed, I might have been able to help her, Prime. I could have been there for him. I could have raised him." He looked down "I missed the only other child I've ever had's ENTIRE life." He added.

"He still has a lot of life to live." Optimus reassured him.

"I missed his first words, I missed his first steps." Ironhide looked at Optimus in his optics "I missed wishing him luck on his first day of school. Primus, I missed changing his diapers, Prime." He looked down, Optimus noted how upset he was "On top of this, I treated him so HORRIBLY when he first came to the farm. I treated him like he was an INTRUDER." He shook his head "Pretend for a moment, you were a Father at some point." He stated "How would you feel, Prime?" He asked, quietly.

Optimus put his hands on the mech's shoulders. Ironhide had never gotten this emotional, not in his presence, at least. But he understood, even without his own children, Optimus knew how it felt to be this helpless. To feel as though you'd failed someone dear to your spark. "There's still his first day of High School." Optimus tried to relax Ironhide "His Graduation, his first day of college... The birth of your grandchildren." Ironhide looked down "You're going to see all of those things, Ironhide." He noted.

"Not if Jason takes him away from me." Ironhide replied, darkly.

Optimus sighed a bit, he looked to the stars silently. He was worried about Tony as well, he didn't know Tony all that well. But from his limited interaction with the boy, he could without a doubt say that the boy did not deserve the horrible hand he'd been dealt. Him being the son of one of his closest and only friends, let alone the biological son of them, only added to this. "Ironhide, you forget that he's your son. You're a very crafty mech when you choose to be." Optimus stated, Ironhide looked at him "I have no doubt any child of yours knows what he's doing." He added.

"How do you know?" Ironhide asked "He's been too afraid to talk to me through our bond, and believe me, I've tried." He explained.

"Would you not be afraid too, if you were in his position?" Optimus asked, Ironhide paused, but slowly nodded his head "But you're no good to yourself-"

"What the frag?" Ironhide felt his spark surge "He's nearby. I can feel it, a mile maybe less."

Optimus stared at Ironhide, then began a scan of the area. "There's a motel, a mile down the road." Optimus stated, transforming down "I'll get hold of Michael, you go on ahead." He noted.

Ironhide didn't need to be told twice, flooring the gas, Ironhide took off down the road. He was not about to risk Jason getting away with Tony, not by a long-shot.

...

Tony leaned back quietly against the bed, he'd tried to sleep all night. Of course, he'd faked it to make Jason happy, but so far, he had been failing miserably and given up. He'd slowly sat up around eight, Jason was awake and peering out the window. Tony watched him for a moment, standing up. "Where are you going?" Tony turned his head at Jason's cold statement "Well? Speak up!" He added.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tony stated hoarsely.

"Fine, you have two minutes though. We leave in five minutes." Jason stated.

Tony nodded, made his way into the small, cramped bathroom, and closed the door. If there was one thing he'd learned from Prowl and from Ironhide, it was what to do in these situations. If you were abducted, play along with the killer as much as you could. Then, wait for the perfect moment to get out of there. With two minutes, he wasn't sure it was the best time but it was worth a shot. He quickly noticed the one and only window, just big enough to fit him. "Just one shot... One shot."He muttered as he moved to pull open the window.

That's when he heard the engine. Tony stopped, he knew that engine well, it was Ironhide. BANG. Tony jumped, rushing to the bathroom door, and throwing it open. Jason stood there, shaking his head. "Your stupid robot just WON'T go away." Jason snarled, grabbing hold of his neck, and pressing the gun to his temple "Come on, we're leaving." He noted.

"If Ironhide's out there, you're a DEAD man." Tony noted.

"Not with this I'm not, if he cares so much about you." Jason cocked the gun, and moved out of the motel room, he stared forward as the Topkick approached "Don't you DARE." Jason shouted "If you make another move Ironhide, I'll shoot him in the head, understood?" Ironhide stopped in his tracks, his holoform quickly appeared "Oh, nice parlor trick, if you were real, I might shoot you." He added.

"Let my son go, Jason." Ironhide stated coldly "And I may spare your life."

"YOUR son?" Jason grimaced "He's MY son. I-"

"No he isn't Jason, we did a paternity test. _I'm _his Father." Ironhide stated, Tony's eyes widened, his heart beating at a thousand miles per hour "Meaning you have NO right to him, Jason. Custodial rights with him? Rightfully belong with me." He knew that with the gun to Tony's head he had to try to talk this out with the man "What you're doing here is a felony, it's kidnapping." He noted.

"My wife... Slept with a MACHINE?" Jason stated, horrified.

"She never knew, if she had, I doubt she would have." Ironhide stated, trying to talk him down "Listen to me Jason, I don't want to hurt you." He lied through his teeth, in an attempt to get him to let Tony go "But if you don't let Tony go, I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" He shook his head "You don't want to bring harm to yourself, and I know you don't want to hurt HIM." He added.

He could see the hesitation put forth by Jason, the man was insane. But he was doing all of this under the belief he could get his 'son' back and thus, didn't want Tony to be hurt. The hesitation lasted all of five seconds before the gun was back at Tony's head. "You have no rights to him, you had no idea he EXISTED. I'm the one who raised him as my own, however short it was." Jason stated "You? You're the one that walked out on her before she even woke up." He added.

"Dad, please... Don't let him-" He began.

"SHUT UP!" Jason screamed at Tony, who quickly fell silent "Now listen here, Ironhide. If you so much as take a single step further, I'll shoot him. I'll shoot him and you'll never see the only child you have again." Ironhide looked about ready to fire off cannons, but knew any shot he made would take Tony with him "Now, we're going to leave. And if we're followed? I can promise you, it'll be the last mistake you EVER make." He added.

Ironhide glared, harder and angrier than he ever had at any individual. "I hope you know this... You will not always be able to hide behind Tony. I will find you, whether it takes me years, or hours." His eyes flashed a little, anger obvious in them "And I swear to you, I am going to blow that cocky little grin clean off your face." He then added "Along with the rest of your head." He noted.

"I'd like to see you try." Jason chuckled.

Ironhide slid a tiny device onto the hood of what he knew to be Jason's car, from seeing it from afar quietly. "This isn't over, Jason, not by a longshot." He noted as Jason led Tony at gunpoint into the car "Not by a longshot." He added.

As Jason got in an drove off, Ironhide smirked, sometimes, it was too easy. Especially when it involved complete idiots such as Jason, he noted. _"Tracker attached, you're on Prime." _He stated over the comm.

Jason was about to find out what happened when you messed with one of the Autobots own. And he was about to learn it the hard way.


	37. Unsettling Truths

A/N: Wow, 201 reviews! Thanks guys! They really keep me going! And the twists aren't done yet, not by a long shot. In fact the biggest one comes right now.

...

**CHAPTER 37  
>Unsettling Truths<strong>

Tony continued to try and process the fact that Ironhide was his Father. He already had the feeling something was very wrong here, but he didn't say anything. All he knew was simple facts, Jason had been so calm. Even when he'd freaked out about his Mother sleeping with Ironhide, he had seemed so calm. Tony hadn't taken his eyes off of Jason, but he knew something was up. "Where are we really going?" Jason's head turned to Tony "You stopped heading to the border an hour ago, now we're headed north." Jason turned his head towards the road, didn't say a word "This isn't even about ME is it?" He asked.

For the first time, perhaps in his entire life, Tony heard a faint chuckle from Jason. "And here I was, thinking you were an idiot." Jason shook his head "Tony, Tony, Tony. You're a smarter human than I gave you credit for." Tony's eyes widened slowly "You and your Mom, were a good cover. Now, imagine my luck... Finding this out." He noted.

"You're... You're not human?" Tony asked.

And just like that, Jason had disappeared from the driver's seat. The holoform appeared again, but this time, it made Tony's skin crawl. He was much older, his eyes a deep, blood red color, he looked an awful lot like Ironhide, and it was that revelation that made his blood freeze. "Oh my God, but you're-You're-" Tony began to choke out "How?" He asked.

"I see that your Father told you the story, did he? Or was it, PROWL?" The Decepticon made a "tsk tsk" noise with his mouth "Tony, Tony, Tony. Ironhide didn't shoot me in the head. Are you kidding me? It'd be all over the news on Cybertron, and Ironhide would've been executed for treason." The mech tapped the side of his steering wheel "He shot me in the chest, and me? I escaped, to where else?" He then added "But here." He noted.

"Back then?" Tony asked.

"Of course not, I was in the war as every Cybertronian was. I came here not long after I met your Mom." The Decepticon snarled, he shook his head slowly "It was a pain in the aft moving here. Creating all those fake documents. The fake institutions, the fake birth certificate." He then turned to Tony, shaking his head "I actually DID love your Mother, I was ready to reformat for her." He shook his head "But then, she betrayed me, apparently with my own fragging SON." He noted harshly.

"But you tried to sell me for DRUGS, I heard you!" Tony replied.

The laugh that came next was low, cold, and completely psychotic. "I was selling you to another Decepticon." Tony turned to the mech slowly, his eyes wide with horror "You heard me... Surely you don't think I had NO idea what you were. No... I've known for as long as I've known YOU." He peered at Tony, stroking his cheek, Tony cringed back "You're worth more than you probably could comprehend." He noted.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked, his throat going dry.

"I want you to shut up." The mech growled a little, Tony cringed a bit "You'll find out what I have planned for you in due time. But for now, be glad you've lived this long." He tapped the side of the wheel a bit "But if I'm correct, your Father has put a tracker on me already. Which means he and that Prime are well on their way. Meaning the fun should begin soon enough." He dropped a comm into Tony's lap "Why don't you do me a favor and turn on your comm link for me? I know there's a code to it, unlock it." He noted.

Tony stared at the mech, his Grandfather quietly, and did as he was told. Once done, the mech violently ripped the comm out of Tony's hands, put it up to his lips, and grinned. His voice changing now, back to the voice he was sure haunted Ironhide for years. "Hello, Ironhide." He stated slowly "I hope you're tracking us, because that's what I'm counting on." There was silence "Come on, Hidey, talk to Daddy." he added coldly.

"No... Not you. You're dead, Mathius."

"I'm afraid so, you see, Ironhide, a shot to the chest doesn't kill someone." Mathius stated, his voice cold and edgy "Though these days, as I understand it, you like to spread the lie I was killed by a shot to the head. Rich, quite rich, really." He snickered "Tell me, Ironhide, how does it feel to know that this entire time I've been tormenting your son? Has it HIT you yet." He shook his head "Jason Pearson never existed." He added.

Ironhide was dead silent for a moment, clearly deeply unsettled. "If you hurt him, a shot to the head will be FAR more than just a story." Ironhide stated darkly "Put him on the line, I know you want me to follow him. I know how your twisted processor works." He paused a bit "If you want me, Mathius. I want more than your word regarding his safety." He stated flatly.

"Smart, not wanting to use the bond. After all, I'll be listening in either way. After all, it works three ways." Mathius shoved the comm at Tony "Say hi to Daddy." He noted.

"Dad, I-I'm okay, in a lot of pain and confused, but I'm okay..." Tony knew that was what Ironhide wanted to hear "Mind telling me why I'm staring at the-" He began.

Mathius ripped the comm link from Tony's hands violently. Shaking his head, he smirked a bit. "There you go, your proof. Really, Ironhide, I went through all this trouble to get him back and get to YOU. Do you really think I'd kill him so quickly?" He shook his head slightly, he paused for a moment "Oh, son, you really have forgotten how I work, haven't you?" He asked.

"This was your plan from the beginning." Ironhide snarled.

"Yes, you are just THAT predictable, son." Mathius chuckled lightly, shaking his head "Who knew that walking out on that idiot human woman would make revenge SO easy." He smirked quietly "I mean, I knew that Tony was half-and-half. I always had. But the luck of him being yours. I really had just planned to keep him until you divulged THAT little factoid. Now, he's a pawn in this game." He added.

"Your conflict is with me, not Anthony." Ironhide stated quietly "Please, Father. Don't HURT him."

Mathius smirked widely, he turned to Tony, who shifted uncomfortably. "I guess you shouldn't have slept with his Mother, eh? Did you know I actually liked her, Ironhide? The one woman I cared about, and she was human." His optics flashed with anger "After shooting me in the chest, that was the lowest blow you could deal me." He added, taking a deep breath "I think it's about time YOU knew how that felt Ironhide." He added.

"If you so much as lay another hand upon him, I will rip your spark out!" Ironhide barked.

"Better move fast then, Ironhide. Because my hand... Might. Just. SLIP." Slowly, but surely, Mathius crushed the comm link in his hand. Tony shrank back slightly as Mathius turned his head slightly. "Afraid? Good, you should be. Because now that my secret's out." Mathius stroked his cheek, sadistically "There is nothing holding me back, Anthony." He chuckled coldly.

Tony could only wonder in horror what that could possibly mean.

...

"I thought that Ironhide's Father was DEAD?" Michael asked as he leaned against Prowl.

Both Ironhide and Prowl's holoforms eyed one-another. There was a loud sigh between them both. "That was the official story, as he could not be found. Unfortunately, he had some friends in high places that protected him." Prowl noted, Ironhide stared at Ironhide who looked flustered "I should have told you, I know that Ironhide, but it was to protect you." He explained "How was I supposed to know he'd find your son through this series of events. There was a one in fifty billion chance, at least." He noted.

"The problem is he now does have Tony, and I'm afraid of pursuing him." Ironhide admitted "There's no telling what my Father will do, and worst of all, he WANTS me to. Primus only knows why. This was not his original plan, he might have known Tony was half-and-half. But he had no clue he was MINE." He shook his head "I'm starting to think he MIGHT have honestly thought he was his. Hence why he insisted that he belonged to him." He added.

"So basically, he's got even more of a vendetta against you than ever." Michael noted.

"And when it comes to my Father, that is a VERY dangerous thing, Michael." Ironhide stated quietly "The police cannot get involved, my Father will cut them down, all of them. Not only is he insane, but he's EXTREMELY powerful." He explained "If we're going to get Tony out of there, it has to be the doing of the Autobots. Which means I have to play his game, and fall for whatever trap he has set." He noted.

"Even if it means you could-" Michael began.

"If I offline today, then so be it." Ironhide stated quietly "I'd rather die than see Tony be murdered by him. Tony has a lot of life to live, I've lived a long, full life." Ironhide slowly loaded his cannons "So whatever happens tonight, whether we both come home, or not. I will do what I must." He turned to Prowl "Are you coming with me as back-up? I know Prime is already on his way." He explained.

"Time to finish the job that should have been done far too long ago." Prowl nodded slowly.

Activating the homing beacon, Ironhide took his first steps forward. Nerves building up throughout his body. This was going to end, and it was going to end tonight. The terror that his insane Father had brought about for vorns, and most of all, Tony's suffering.

...

A/N: This originally started to come to a head VERY differently. But at the end of the day, I thought this was the more climactic and dramatic route. Especially after I decided Tony was Ironhide's son. Hopefully, I explained it all well enough. :)


	38. Burying The Past

**CHAPTER 38  
>Burying the Past<strong>

Mathius stopped near the edge of a large woodland area, Tony didn't understand why they'd stop there, at all. Mathius didn't even make any moves either, he looked as though he was contemplating his next move himself. Mathius sighed a bit, and turned to Tony. "Well, this isn't too easy a decision, now is it?" He mused, Tony turned to him slowly "I could kill you, slowly, painfully, or we could have some FUN." He noted.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't have a say in this?" Tony muttered.

Mathius rolled his eyes, the passengers side door flew open. "Get out, if you make a run for it, I'll shoot you down, understood?" Tony slowly climbed out of the car, Mathius was out next "Tell me Tony, if I tortured you, how long do you think it would take your Father to come for you?" He asked, taking hold of Tony's jaw roughly "Do you think your cries of pain and for mercy would make him come running?" He asked, coldly.

"You're SICK." Tony muttered.

"No, I'm insane, there's a difference." Mahtius noted as he let Tony's jaw go "But no, torturing you isn't enough. Not if he's not here to watch." Tony turned to him, noticing the thoughtful look on his face "There are so many things I could do to you Tony. So very many things." He stated, playing with his hair a bit "I couldn't before, because I knew Ironhide would recognize my handiwork." He then added "But now, the possibilities are endless." He added.

"Not a hand on me, remember?" Tony growled.

He felt a fist connect with his jaw, sending him reeling, Mathius chuckled. "Well, I suppose that isn't happening." He noted, grabbing hold of Tony's neck, he held him up against one of the many trees "Tony, Tony, Tony... Do you not get it? Ironhide is AFRAID of me. He always has been, and always will BE." He tilted his head slightly "He doesn't care what happens to you, because he knows I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I WILL kill him." He noted "I mean, Primus almighty, I am his FATHER." He added.

"That's where you're wrong, Father."

Tony's eyes shot up as Mathias turned his head. Ironhide slowly moved through the trees, his optics illuminated the area slowly. Tony watched quietly as Mathias began to transform himself, his robot mode was _much _bigger than that of Ironhide. Completely black, just like him, with hints of a dull green and dark grey color scheme, his optics red as blood. He looked like an animal almost, a rather ugly one at that. "You REALLY shouldn't have come, Ironhide." Mathias tilted his head slightly "You know it's suicide." He added.

"I won't let you hurt him any longer, Father. Stop picking on children, and face me." Ironhide stated, pointing towards Tony "You think hurting a fifteen year old will prove ANYTHING? It proves nothing, if you kill him, all you'll do is prove you can kick a SPARKLING down." Mathius's optics squinted into a glare "Me, I'm the one you want, I'm the Autobot second-in-command. Bragging rights for the rest of your life." He then added, very bravely "So pick on me you piece of SCRAP METAL." He snarled.

The grip around Tony's neck slowly loosened until Mathius had completely let go. Tony choked, gasping for air as Mathius's holoform disappeared from view. "Very well, Ironhide. If you care so much for the abomination you spawned. Then, I will oblige your wish for death." He brought out his large claw-like talons that acted as melee weapons "Consider it mercy, you'll be spared from watching me tear him to PIECES!" He snarled.

And with a violent, animal-like roar, Mathius charged Ironhdie, tackling him to the ground violently. Tony nearly jumped as a pair of hands rested on his shoulders, but turned to find the kind and wise face of Optimus Prime's holoform. "Optimus!" Tony noted, he hugged him tightly, he didn't know the mech well, but none-the-less was happy to see a friendly face.

"It's alright Tony, I gotcha, I gotcha." The mech gently lifted the boy into his arms "Stay quiet, I'm going to get you out of here. But I need you to conserve your energy, you're badly damaged." He noted.

Tony stole a glance back a the ensuing battle, yet let Optimus carry him away. He knew this was Ironhide's fight, and in some odd way, it had always been that way from day one. Meanwhile, Ironhide had found himself in the fight of his life from moment one. Every attack his Father gave was more violent and outright powerful than the last. One swipe nearly connected with Ironhide's shoulderplate, which he barely managed to get out of the way of danger. "You're so PATHETIC!" His Father chided, swiping him across the chest, Ironhide groaned in pain "Thirty-two vorns, and this is the best you have?" He asked, coldly.

Ironhide growled, bringing a cannon up and blasting him through the chest. Mathius flew backward, pulling himself up. "And your aim? Still SUCKS." Mathius chuckled "How did you ever think you'd killed me, eh, Ironhide? Did they ACTUALLY convince you you'd shot me in the head?" He chuckled quietly "You always WERE gullible." He mocked.

"I don't care where I shot you then, all I care about is ripping your spark out NOW."

Ironhide violently lunged forward, tackling Mathius and catching him by surprise. He felt the claws connect a moment too late, a cry of pain sounding out as he fell back. He was bleeding profusely from his chest, and in severe pain. "Pathetic." Mathius spat, he shook his head "That was too easy, Ironhide. I almost hoped for a challenge. Should have known you'd never provide me with one." He noted "You were alway the lover, the weakling. Just like your son." He then grinned "I think after I'm done here, I'm going to torture him just like I did you that night. And watch the life slowly drain from his eyes." He noted.

His psychotic rant was all Ironhide needed. Taking the largest cannon in his arsenal, he aimed upwards, and fired. Mathius had no time to react as the blast hit him DIRECTLY in the head, blowing it up from the inside out. Moving his cannon down, Ironhide fired a second shot, blasting him right in the spark, obliterating it. "Rot in the fragging PIT." He snarled.

As the lifeless corpse collapsed to the ground, Ironhide let out a low sigh of relief. He collapsed to the ground his body pained, the blow to his chest clearly having hit in JUST the right spot to do a good amount of damage. "IRONHIDE!" He heard Prowl's voice shout through the haze that clouded his vision, he lifted his head slowly "Stay with me, stay with me, Ratchet's on his way." He heard him shout.

"T-Tony." Ironhide breathed out.

"He's fine Ironhide, Optimus got him." Ironhide could feel his optics offlining "Primus Ironhide, STAY ONLINE. Don't go into stasis lock-"

The rest of Prowl's shouting was silenced as Ironhide's entire world went black.

...

Tony came to in the living room of a home, he recognized it instantly as the living room of the Lennox Home. Tony groaned quietly, his body sore, he turned his head to see Will there, holding his hand, tightly. "Oh thank God. SARAH! PROWL! He's awake!" He smiled down at Tony "Hey bud, how you feeling?" He asked.

Tony's first thought was the fact that Will had not called out Ironhide's name. Immediately he began to inwardly panic. "Uncle Will, where's Dad?" Tony muttered, his body sore and voice hoarse "Is Mathius-?" He began.

"He's gone Tony, Mathius that is. Ironhide'll be fine. Ratchet's fixing him up right now." Will noted, Tony relaxed slowly "I'd take you to see him, but he had to have surgery, he's really weak right now, you don't want to see him in that condition." Tony nodded his head slowly, and smiled a bit "You gave us all a scare there, bud. You took some heavy damage yourself." He added.

"What can I say, I'm strong like my Dad." Tony muttered, his mind strayed as he thought of that recent revelation "Did he...?"

Will nodded his head, having already been told about Tony's unusual connection to Ironhide. Will took a deep breath, even knowing that he'd obviously been terrified when Tony had been brought on with so much damage. Luckily, Ratchet had called his charge, or he knew they might have lost him from all the then-untreated damage he'd taken. "Just relax, Tony, you're weak, and you need to rest." Tony nodded his head at Will's words "I still don't get what happened.. How was he ALIVE?" He asked quietly.

"I think that's a story that's best explained by Prowl and Ironhide, when you and Ironhide feel better." Will replied, Tony nodded his head slowly "After all, I think you deserve an explanation for the last fifteen years of hell you went through." He added.

"Tell me about it." Tony muttered.

Will slowly pulled the blanket tighter over his Godson gently. He knew that the boy needed to recover, but was none-the-less glad to see that he was okay. Tony was equally glad that the entire thing was over, Mathius was dead, and they would be okay, all of them. For the first time in a long time, he found himself falling into a deep slumber. And for the first time, it was the most peaceful slumber he'd ever experienced since the day he was born. He simply let his body relax, and his mind stray, life would be easier now he told himself.

Or harder, but whichever way he looked at it, he felt every ounce of stress he'd felt until that day lift off of him. The only thing left now was to find out the truth, and that was something he more than wanted to hear.

...

A/N: Next chapter, we'll get a full explanation from Prowl on what happened with Ironhide's Father that night. As well as the full story of Ironhide and Ben's Mother. Hopefully, that will help to clear up any confusion that may be left over. :)


	39. Time To Move On

A/N: Ahhhhh were so close to the end now, so sad to realize how close to the end I am. I hope these last two chapters will be as well-received as the rest of this has been.

...

**CHAPTER 39  
>Time To Move On<strong>

It was two long weeks of recovery before Tony was allowed to finally see Ironhide. The mech was still weak, but he'd healed, and looked at the very least better. Tony and Ironhide stared at one another for a long moment, they didn't speak, but Ironhide expected they weren't going to. Tony had left Rex in the Lennox House that morning, as he wanted it to just be them, just them. "So, you're my Dad, huh?" Tony asked, he leaned against the wall of their home slightly "You know, I always figured after what I knew about you... You'd be a drunk." He added "After all, that was all I was, right? The mistake created by a drunken one night stand." He asked.

In some ways, Ironhide wished it were so simple, but it wasn't. What he'd told Ratchet hadn't even been half the story. "You are _so _much like Melinda, you know that?" Ironhide started, catching Tony off-guard "I'm surprised I never saw it before. So much of her shines through you." Ironhide looked down slowly "Tony, you were not the byproduct of JUST a one-night stand." He noted.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"When Chromia died..." Ironhide began, his optics lowering "There was a period in my life where I never thought I'd be happy again. I quit the Autobots for a long while, a very long while." He began, inwardly cringing "I came here, and spent those days in my barn crying, as I've told you before." Ironhide peered at Tony "One night, I got out of the barn. I just needed to drive, and clear my head. As I did, I nearly ran into a young woman." He chuckled "Guess who she was?" He asked.

"Mom?" Tony asked.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Ironhide grinned a little, as if happy "Even for a human, she was beautiful Anthony, very beautiful. Of course, at the time I was still grieving so, I simply offered to buy her a drink." He then shook his head "I never got her last name, but I knew her name was Melinda. And one way or another, we started to see each other." He shook his head "I had no idea she was engaged, mind you." He noted.

"Did you love her?" Tony asked.

Ironhide stared at Tony, that was a hard question, as he had truly loved Chromia. But he was more than positive of the answer. "Yes, I did. She was the only femme other than Chromia that I have ever loved." Ironhide shook his head "My excuse has always been that I was drunk that night. But I wasn't Tony, I only ever said it because I was ashamed of the danger I put her in." He stared at Tony, who smiled a little "I loved her very much, and I willingly chose to sleep with her that night. After a long night of our version of 'fun'." He noted, his voice then cracked.

"If you loved her so much, then why... Why did you leave?" Tony asked.

"I had stepped out of the home for a while. I planned to return." Ironhide was quiet for a long moment "But I saw a Decepticon just across the way, watching me... Watching the home I'd left." He shook his head "I knew I could not return there, Tony. For fear they would hurt your Mother, that they would kill her." He shook his head "It hit me that I could never be with her, Tony, because I was an Autobot. I could never change that. And so I went back to NEST, to the Autobots. And cut off all ties with her I had." He noted.

Tony was silent, noticing the pain in Ironhide's optics, and finally realizing something. His real Father had not left because he was drunk, he'd left because he'd loved his Mother, and never wanted to see her hurt. "So even if you had known she were pregnant..." Tony paused "You'd have left?" He asked.

"No! NO!" Ironhide stated he crouched low to him, stroking his cheek gently "If I'd have known she was going to have you, I'd NEVER have left. I'd have revealed myself to her and taken her with me back to NEST." He told him, very softly "Tony, you are one of the few things I have done RIGHT with my life. And I would have never willingly given up the chance to see you grow up." He noted.

"So I'm not a mistake?" Tony asked quietly.

"If you're a mistake, then you're the best mistake I have EVER made." Ironhide replied, shaking his head slightly "You, you are a gift from Primus. The greatest gift a mech like me could receive. Not even a gift, a miracle." He was very gentle in the way he approached it, but meant every word "I only wish I had been smart enough to stay, despite my fears. That I could have seen you grow up." He then added "That is the one and only regret regarding you that I have even BEGUN to have." He added.

Tony stared at Ironhide for a long while, he wasn't sure how to take all of this. Was it great to know he had a REAL family that wasn't so messed up? Yes. But adjusting to being a half-breed of sorts, well, that wasn't exactly going to be easy. Life was going to only get complicated for him. But he was sure that things would get better for him. "Well, I guess it's going to take a lot of adjustment time. I mean this is a lot to take in." Tony smiled a bit "But being your son?" He gently slugged the armor plating "I think I can get used to that." He added.

Ironhide chuckled. "Come here you." He smiled as he lifted him off the ground, gently rubbing his hair "Better get used to it, because first thing tomorrow? I'm seeing to it I get custody of you." He stated "I'm not missing another moment of your life, ever." He explained.

The smile on Tony's face couldn't be any more genuine, or happy.

...

Ironhide and Prowl met near the home late that night, when Tony had been put to bed. It was Ironhide's turn for an explanation, and needless to say, Prowl wasn't sure how to give it. "So I never shot him in the head before the other night?" Ironhide asked, Prowl turned his head toward him slowly "What really happened that night, Prowl?" He asked "What was I not told?" He asked.

Prowl sighed a bit, turning to his old friend calmly. "Do you remember, how you blacked out that night? From the pain?" Ironhide nodded his head towards the mech calmly "When you blacked out, it was after you had shot him, at least that was our belief. We thought you had simply attacked him. He'd moved you from his torture area." He paused quietly "But we soon found it. By then, he had of course escaped, and we could do nothing." He noted.

"So, in order to protect me-"

"We told you that he was dead, that you'd shot him in the head." Prowl nodded his head slowly, Ironhide turned his head "Ironhide, please understand, that if I'd had any idea that he would come back... That he'd do any of the things he'd done." He shook his head slightly "I would have told you the truth, and hunted him down." He explained.

Prowl waited for the anger, for the frustration. But to his surprise, it never came. Ironhide simply smiled, he crossed his arms calmly, and took a deep breath. "In a way I'm glad you didn't." Prowl became surprised at that "If you had done either of those things, Prowl... Tony wouldn't be here right now." The mech tilted his head "His living right now, if that hadn't happened, I would never have met Melinda." He added, calmly.

"They say that everything DOES happen for a reason." Prowl admitted.

"I've never believed that rubbish, not until now, at least."

Ironhide sighed quietly, he put his hands on his hips, and peered into the night sky. For the first time since Tony had come to the home, he was surprised to find himself feeling completely relaxed and at ease. The drama, the horror, and the heartbreak was over. Soon enough, he'd have Tony in his custody for good, and he'd finally have the family he'd longed for far too long. "You know, Prowl. I'd always told myself that the day there was peace... I'd be a very bored mech." He mused.

"And...?" Prowl asked, confused.

"Now? I'm happy for the peace." Ironhide smiled a bit "I think I'm going to enjoy the next few years. Just... Taking care of Tony, seeing him grow up." He turned his head "I'm even thinking of getting a human job, and retiring as Weapons Specialist." Prowl stared at him, impressed, Ironhide smiled a bit "I guess that would make you the new second-in-command, hmmm?" He asked.

"I'd be honored to take the position, Ironhide." Prowl noted.

Ironhide held out a hand towards Prowl, who peered down at it, for a moment, he hesitated. But slowly, he took the mech's hand, and shook it firmly. This wasn't goodbye forever, but he knew that what Ironhide had said was, in his own way, his version of handing the position to Prowl. If a normal life was what what Ironhide now wanted, he was certain that Optimus would understand. "I hope we'll see you around though, Ironhide." Prowl smiled "It wouldn't be the same without you." He added.

"Can't keep me away forever... Only for now." Ironhide explained "See you soon?"

Prowl smiled slightly. "Count on it." He replied.

Ironhide watched Prowl leave for a moment, until he'd transformed down, and driven out of sight. He stood there for a long time, staring off into the starlit sky before he turned, and made his way back to his and Tony's small home. He very much looked forward to his first night of peaceful recharge in far too long.

...

A/N: Next chapter is the epilogue. :( I'm thankful to everyone who has followed me this far. And I hope the upcoming ending is a satisfying conclusion! :D


	40. EPILOGUE: It's A Good Life

**EPILOGUE  
><strong>**It's A Good Life**

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

The morning of Tony's first day at Collinwood High School was one of the most exciting of Ironhide's long life. It was the first "First Moment" that Ironhide had ever had the chance to share with Tony. Needless to say, he wouldn't have missed it for the world. His holoform waited impatiently for him, leaning against his real form and dressed for work. Work, now that was something that was part of his new peaceful existence that Ironhide wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. Fittingly he was building weapons for the Military, but it was still bizarre, after spending so long firing weapons, he was now helping to build them.

"Tony, hurry the frag up kiddo, I have to get to work!" Ironhide groaned "Don't make me fire my warning cannon!" He added.

That was all the warning that fifteen year old Anthony Dale Hide needed. Making his way out the front door, dressed like your average teenager, and wearing his hair shorter, he grinned at Ironhide. "Patience, my dear Father, is a virtue." Tony teased gently, Ironhide rolled his eyes a bit "You gonna let me take the wheel today? Or are you still refusing it until I get my license?" He teased.

"Your permit says DAYLIGHT hours, it's not light out yet." Ironhide winked as his passengers side door opened "Get in, you little punk, or you'll be late for your first day.' He chuckled.

Tony only muttered something under his breath as he climbed into the car calmly. Unlike before, he was now full of life, smiling, happy, all fear he'd ever had was gone long ago. They drove down the road in silence, Ironhide got the feeling his son was really trying to keep awake, being it was only six o'clock at the moment. Ironhide of course, didn't entirely like getting up early, there was nothing really good about it other than viewing the sunrise. He drove on calmly, and finally made his way into the parking lot.

"Alright, this is it." Ironhide stated, feeling his gears grinding "You have your lunch? Supplies? Books?" He began.

"Dad, relax, I've got everything." Tony smiled, he threw his backpack over his shoulder calmly "Come on it's not like the school is going to randomly transform into a Decepticon or something." He added.

Just to be certain that was true, Ironhide did a quick scan on the building if only for satisfaction. Taking a deep breath, Ironhide brought his son in for a hug. "My baby boy's growing up. Can you blame me?" Ironhide stated with a chuckle, kissing the top of Tony's head before releasing him "Now... You be good, alright? I'll be here to pick you up at one." Tony opened the door calmly "I love you little one." He noted.

Tony turned to Ironhide, he smiled a bit, and nodded. "Love you too, Dad." He told him.

Ironhide watched silently as Tony climbed out of his alternate form. Tony himself gave a glance back at him, and waved calmly. Six months ago, he would have probably been terrified to go into the school. But today? Tony was convinced he'd be alright. But, as though for reassurance to them both, he stepped back over, and gave Ironhide I light kiss on the hood before he rushed towards the front doors. An arm wrapped around his, and he turned finding Annie right beside him, still his girlfriend even now. "I see Ironhide finally let you go." She smiled.

"Yeah, he did." Tony stopped in front of the school "Whoa, it's... A lot bigger than I expected it to be." He muttered.

"Are you scared?" Annie asked.

For a moment Tony tensed up, he nearly turned around, just nearly. Yet Tony smiled, and with a deep breath of confidence, shook his head. "Nah, not at all." Tony replied.

For the first time, excitement, rather than fear entered him at the thought of something new. He took his first steps into the High School, with a new level of confidence, knowing that no matter how scared he was. Nothing could be as scary as what he faced, and survived six months ago. Life was good, that was for sure, and he was certain of that.

...

Ironhide was more than happy to get the day off. Of course, he had wished that his 'boss' had called, but Ironhide convinced himself not to get angry, he was working on his anger issues, at least, as best he could. Yet, nothing could prepare him for what awaited him as he made his way back to the Lennox home that morning. He saw the car, he recognized the social worker, and then, he saw him...

A young boy of about fourteen, Sarah's arm gently wrapped around him. Ironhide had never even been told Will and Sarah had planned to take another, not so soon. As he'd frozen in place, Will started to make his way over. Perhaps Will would make sense of this madness. "Will, who is he?" Ironhide asked, confused, a little nervous, even afraid all at once.

"Oh, him? This is Tommy, our new Foster Son." Will explained, Ironhide felt his processor breaking already "Doug brought him by because he knew how well he'd done with Tony. He's fourteen, kinda comes from the same background, no Father, Mom died." Ironhide remained silent, and Will remained completely oblivious to the fact that Ironhide was completely flipping out inside "Hey Tommy, meet Ironhide, our family Guardian-" He turned to motion for Ironhide.

But by that point, Ironhide had floored the gas, taking off for the home. The only thing that either Wil or Sarah could hear was a muffled "Not again! Not again! We just FINISHED THIS DRAMA!" being shouted from several feet away.

Sarah turned to Tommy, who looked extremely confused by this point. She smiled as widely and as friendly as she possibly could. Of course, she was convinced Ironhide would get over his freak-out soon enough. "I think he likes you." Sarah told him, as Tommy only stared at her, knowing at least for now, that that was very untrue.

As for Will, all he could do was stand there, rubbing the back of his head, and shaking his head with a deep sigh. _Here we go again. _He thought to himself.

...

A/N: You see I could have gone with a 'message' at the end. But in the end, I thought the funnier ending I'd ALWAYS had in my head fit better, and made for a happier/funnier ending to all of this drama. :) I really want to thank EVERYONE who has followed, read, reviewed, and favorited this story. It was such a pleasure sharing it with you, and I hope the ending has satisfied you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
